La sangre en la oscuridad
by Moyashi Novikov
Summary: Un beso puede ser tan mortal como la mordida de un vampiro, pero.. ¿A quien le importaría morir, tras sentir la pasión de un amor puro y sincero?. Fanfic Yullen y AU.
1. prologo

Prologo.

El frágil viento helado, Un pequeño niño empapado en su propia sangre, la delicada sensación de frio sobre su suave y pálida piel, sus pulmones ya estaban repletos de basto aire invernal que bailaba sobre los bosques nocturnos de alguna parte ubicada en Asia y que consigo traían a la fría manta blanca de nieve, su mirada era profunda y enigmática, bajo aquellos ojos azul escarlata, se escondía una inmensa ola de tragedias, los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su mente, recuerdos lejanos y sombríos, sus pies descalzos ya no podían más y cayó al suelo, la fría brisa cruel del rio cercano mojaba su oscuro cabello, ya no pudo más, ya no quiso saber más, cerró sus ojos y esperó… esperó por algo que pudiera sucederle pues llevaba ya más de 7 horas caminando moribundo por los parajes nocturnos a merced del mismo bosque.

Una hermosa joven, alta y delgada, fue lo primero que pudo mirar el infante al abrir sus ojos luego de haber quedado inconsciente durante un rato prolongado, la luz de la luna era brillante, azul y notoria y se dejaba reposar tras aquella joven por lo tanto no dejaba ver su rostro, aun así, siendo muy joven, el pequeño había pensado vagamente que era muy bella, solo por su perfecta silueta.

Lentamente aquella misteriosa silueta se inclinó hasta el pequeño el cual tenía heridas abiertas, sangrantes y ardientes, profundas cortadas en todo su cuerpecito causadas por los vidrios rotos de las ventanillas de la carreta destruida a pocos kilómetros de allí, accidente brutal en el cual el menor había sido un superviviente.

Poco a poco la joven acercó su brazo al niño y lleno sus dedos de la sangre que emanaba de las heridas, regreso su mano ya empapada del líquido carmín y lo olfateo, lamió sus dedos, saboreándolos, disfrutando a más no poder del sabor y el aroma que le brindaba la sangre fresca del pequeño.

Se acercó aún más para percatarse que el pequeño estuviera con vida, la luz de luna se reflejaba en el agua del rio ladero e hizo revelarse en su totalidad el rostro de la joven, era hermoso y fino, su piel era pálida y lisa, su cabello, el cual se movía y jugueteaba con la brisa del viento nocturno, era liso y muy oscuro tal como la piel de una pantera al acecho, sus ojos de color claro le miraron directamente, parecía tener la pupila dilatada y todo se reflejaba en ella.

¿Acaso es… un ángel? pensó el niño al verla, prestando atención a todos los detalles de la chica.

Los labios rojos de la joven se movieron dibujando en ella una macabra sonrisa marcando aún más un pequeño lunar posicionado al lado derecho de su barbilla…

-Tu nombre... ¿Es Kanda verdad?- cuestionó la joven revelando su voz, la cual era suave, serena como un animal domado.

El niño intento moverse y logró girar su cabeza para verla mejor, aunque débil por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, aun podía entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién es usted?...- preguntó débilmente el niño, casi a punto de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo, la joven sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos negros.

-Shhh… No debes hablar mucho, te encuentras débil.- Dijo en tono amable.

De repente se hicieron presentes algunos crujidos de hojas secas rompiéndose en s cercanía,… ¿lobos?, atributos del averno, bestias nocturnas y sanguinarias los acechaban, el aroma de la sangre de Kanda los había atraído con un hambre infernal.

-Me comerán… los lobos me…- su voz se enmudeció, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

La joven de inmediato se puso de pie, apuño las manos con fuerza y oculto el rostro.

-Calma, que te coman será algo a lo que te acostumbraras- Indico la chica.

Eso fue lo último que escucho el niño, antes de hundirse en su inconsciencia, lo que miró al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, fue algo de lo que se arrepintió con el alma de ver, su vida fue cambiada por completo, y estaba seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de vivir era el mismo infierno.

Un infierno que sería eterno, una vida miserable y sucia… eso era lo que Kanda creía hasta que esa persona lo encontró, hasta que…Él… se cruzó en su vida.

Kanda Yuu, había salido a un entrenamiento escolar junto a sus compañeros de clase, que no eran muchos, pues en esa época solo aquellos pertenecientes a la aristocracia, hijos de duques y condes, eran los que podían acudir a tomar una educación,

El pequeño pelinegro no era más que un chico desafortunado, que había sido encontrado por un matrimonio de la alta clase cerca de un río, herido y con amnesia, y que había sido criado como un simple sirviente, destinado a ser un guerrero.

Lo último que se supo de ese grupo de niños, era que el carruaje donde viajaban había sufrido un aparatoso accidente, y según investigaciones, había caído a un barranco después de haberse salido del camino, las razones fueron desconocidas, días después de la lastimosa noticia, el periódico local había anunciado que no habían sobrevivientes más algo había quedado en duda, todos los cadáveres habían sido encontrados, excepto el cuerpecito del niño kanda, no había sido encontrado ni aun cuando fuertes equipos de búsqueda y rescate se esforzaron buscándolo durante meses, finalmente lo dieron por muerto el 6 de octubre de 1864.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capítulo 1 :D


	2. capitulo 1 - Enigma

Capítulo 1

Enigma.

Transcurrieron muchos años desde aquel accidente, los rumores fueron pasando con el tiempo hasta quedar completamente en el olvido. Actualmente mucho tiempo después, la universidad principal de Japón, que llevaba ya registrados en su historial orgullosos 100 años desde que inició, anunciaba la resonante campana que finalizaba ya un pesado viernes de clases y no solo culminaba la semana si no también, un ciclo escolar, así que la multitud de estudiantes ya salían a toda prisa, grupos de amigos y amigas ya caminaban de regreso a sus hogares y de entre los cientos de jovencitos y jovencitas, solo uno de ellos lograba mirarse diferente, pues parecía adormilado y tenía un rostro bastante apagado a comparación de los demás que lucían alegres y despreocupados por finalmente ser libres.

Pasos lentos a rastras y hombros caídos. Mirada de color gris casi como la plata. De repente otro chico que corría en su cercanía de forma distraída, lo empujó por accidente haciéndolo caer sumamente duro contra el piso, de inmediato otro joven quien había presenciado lo ocurrido, acudió a él y lo ayudo a levantarse pues el joven que había provocado su caída se había marchado sin al menos brindarle una disculpa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven que había acudido a su ayuda, el chico en el suelo levantó el rostro, sus grandes ojos grises atraparon por completo a quien lo ayudaba, sus delgados labios formaron una tierna sonrisa a la vez que su pálida piel se tornó un poco rosa en las mejillas.

-Gracias por ayudarme, estoy bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba unos mechones despeinados de su cabello color blanco que habían tapado su frente por la fuerza del choque.

-De nada, las personas deberían tener más cuidado al correr, por lo menos debió ser más considerado- le contestó

-Si es verdad, incluso lo eh perdido de vista... Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises mientras se levantaba también del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Me llamo Lavi Bookman, mucho gusto… ¿y cuál es el tuyo?- respondió con una amable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Allen walker, es un placer...- contestó mientras lo miraba aun sacudiendo un poco sus costados con ambas manos.

-Bueno, Allen ten más cuidado, debo irme pero tal vez nos veamos luego, adiós- dijo el joven mirando directo a Allen con su único ojo visible de color verde claro, casi color miel, pues llevaba un parche de color negro que cubría su ojo derecho y acariciando su cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Adiós!- dijo Allen ocultando el rostro, se sentía afortunado de que le ayudaran, siendo que él era un chico totalmente invisible para los demás, espero a que su nuevo amigo Lavi se perdiera entre las multitudes, para después darse vuelta y caminar rumbo a las escaleras de la puerta de entrada del edificio, colocó bien su mochila lateral negra y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar.

En el transcurso de regreso recordó que estaba reprobando algunos de los exámenes, por lo que escribió en uno de sus cuadernos un posible horario para estudiar, el autobús en el que abordó se encontraba incómodamente lleno, por lo que le era complicado escribir, aun así logró improvisar a borrones, en una página su nuevo horario.

Allen vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa no muy grande de estilo antiguo en medio del bosque, dónde se rumoraban historias y cuentos de monstruos que atentaban en los territorios más profundos durante la noche, pero el chico no creía en nada de esas cosas pues en sus quince años de vida no había visto ni escuchado nada extraño cerca de su hogar.

Su padre la había comprado cuando se mudó de Inglaterra a Japón cuando Allen era apenas un bebé recién nacido. En medio de sus pensamientos Allen no se había dado cuenta que su bajada se había pasado, así que bajó unas cuantas millas más delante de donde usualmente arribaba, ya era tarde y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el naranja horizonte, por lo que el niño apresuró sus pasos, al final optó por tomar un atajó que cruzaba por el bosque.

El paisaje no le agradaba del todo, el cielo se había tornado carmesí y la luz que el sol brindaba era escasa, los arboles comenzaban a soplar, eran una de esas tardes frías de noviembre, sin darse cuenta la noche lo arropó con sus mantas de misterio y quedó a merced de las oscuras tinieblas del bosque, no sentía miedo pero si había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿curiosidad? Tal vez…

Había caminado alrededor de dos millas, ya se encontraba cerca de su casa, sabía que al llegar su padre lo retaría lardosamente púes a él no le gustaba para nada que estuviese fuera en el bosque de noche.

-No es posible ya tengo casi dieciséis años y mi papá aun me castiga, lo peor será cuando vea mis calificaciones, apenas logré aprobar este semestre- dijo el jovencito para sí mismo, con la mirada vacía y dejándose escapar un profundo suspiro.

Empezó a ventear aire fresco, la luna había quedado sepultada entre unas nubes turbias que indicaban una posible tormenta cerca, por suerte no muy a lo lejos ya se lograba observar la boca de la chimenea de su hogar.

El albino siguió caminando un poco preocupado, cuando de entre los arbustos orillados a su camino se hicieron notar unos extraños ruidos, lo que ocasionó que se detuviera y debido a su gran curiosidad observó detenidamente a sus alrededores.

-¿Habrá sido algún animal?- se preguntó a sí mismo un poco nervioso.

Las ramas de uno de los matorrales se movió repentinamente lo que provocó que Allen se estremeciera y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, no tenía ni idea de lo que fuera el ser que se movía tras esas hojas, pero que por algún motivo no quería salir de su escondite y revelarse ante él.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Allen con curiosidad acercándose al arbusto.

-Sal, no te escondas, no te hare daño- dijo mientras su mano derecha se acercaba trémula al matorral para poder ver qué era lo que se mantenía ahí oculto.

-No te acerques…- le contestó una voz al parecer con miedo, justó antes de que Allen moviera las hojas y ramas entrelazadas.

-Vete si no quieres salir dañado- dijo la misma voz pero esta vez no sonaba temblorosa sino más profunda y calmada, el joven peliblanco retrocedió unos pasos ante la advertencia, pero ya se habían logrado mover algunas ramas se podía ver algo que se movía tras las mismas, enfocó su vista un poco más púes la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba mirar con claridad, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que tras esos matorrales y quien había dicho tal advertencia era una niña pequeña al parecer sola, al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía los labios y parte del mentón bañados de al parecer un líquido espeso y oscuro, ¡sangre!... tal vez había sido brutalmente golpeada.

No pudo resistirse a ayudarla y atravesó la hierba para llegar hasta la pequeña

-¡¿Estás bien? niña oye respóndeme!- dijo el chico tomando el hombro de la niña quien ante el toque de su mano lo miró con unos ojos plata completamente abiertos como canicas, su piel era extremadamente pálida, y su cabello era muy claro, incluso pareciese que era casi blanco como el suyo, a pesar de ello la mirada de esa pequeña era atemorizante, parecía que había odio en ella, Allen sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, pero no fue que sintió un verdadero y terrible miedo hasta cuando la niña alzó el rostro, se encontraba esta vez con las pupilas dilatadas a tal grado de casi cubrir toda las platas de sus ojos, arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios con furia para después expulsar un grito potente y largo que parecía más bien un aullido de locura.

Ante tal reacción Allen corrió desesperado, la imagen en su cabeza de esa niña le había dejado horrorizado, miraba hacia atrás para percatarse de que no le hubiese seguido, sin duda el recuerdo de la pequeña se había quedado grabado claramente en su memoria y no podía olvidarla.

Rápidamente llegó a su casa, entró corriendo, cerró la puerta con seguro y miró por la ventana, no había nadie solamente los árboles que bailaban con el viento, la oscuridad ya no le dejaba ver más allá de lo que la luz de su propio hogar alumbraba afuera, parecía que la niña se había esfumado por completo, el chico respiraba agitado intentando recuperar el aire y a la vez suspirando de alivio.

De inmediato el padre del joven entró desde la cocina, parecía tener un rostro de enfado y en efecto él niño ya esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Allen?- cuestionó con una voz autoritaria y demandante mientras retiraba de sus manos unos guantes de plástico azules, había terminado de lavar la loza.

Allen retiró su mochila de su cuerpo dejándola en el sofá y colgó el saco de la escuela en el perchero, peino su cabello con los dedos y miró a su padre que estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Perdón, Maná, me distraje en el autobús y la parada se me fue, camine lo más rápido que pude- Intentó sonar calmado, bajó la mirada mientras su padre se acercaba a él para tocar su rostro.

-¿Te sientes mal?, estas frio y te vez pálido- Cuestionó. Sus años como padre le habían hecho desarrollar un instinto de percepción a los estados de ánimo de su hijo, más que nada, ese hombre llamado Maná, había adoptado al pequeño Allen cuando tan solo era un bebé, por lo tanto conocía a la perfección las reacciones que tenía.

-Estoy bien papá y… ¿cuál será el castigo?- cuestionó nervioso.

-¿Castigo?- vaciló el hombre abriendo los ojos y sonriendo juguetón.

-Si, por haber llegado tarde-

-Allen ya estas grande para castigos, lo que me recuerda, mañana iras a trabajar, no dejaré que pases las vacaciones de invierno aquí sin hacer nada.- respondió el hombre dando media vuelta y regresando a la cocina.

-Trabajar… pero ¿en dónde? ¿Haciendo qué?, no sé hacer nada Maná- Reclamó el chico un poco enfadado.

-Veras, hoy en la tarde me encontré con una mujer muy agradable mientras regresaba de la ciudad y dijo que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara su casa durante el día, como yo tengo que trabajar en el circo toda la semana, te ofrecí a ti para ayudarle- respondió sonriendo amablemente dejando al albino con un extraño sabor de boca.

-Entonces solo cuidare su casa durante el día, ¿No?- pregunto meditabundo mientras ya caminaba atravesando el vestíbulo.

-Sí, así es- respondió el hombre mientras sacaba de su delantal un trozo de papel doblado que entregó a manos del jovencito.

-Esta es la dirección, empiezas mañana a primera hora, ahora ven a cenar- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada miel, invitando al menor a sentarse en la barra de la cocina.

Allen observó el papel y lo guardó en su pantalón, luego se dirigió a la cocina con su padre donde le preparó la cena, degustó sus alimentos sin mucho hablar pues se encontraba cansado.

-Gracias por la cena papá, estaba deliciosa!- agradeció con una sonrisa, y seguido se dirigió a dormir tras despedirse de su padre.

Esa noche se había presentado una suave lluvia que parecía no tener fin, Allen miraba fijamente las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en el cristal de su ventana y escuchaba atentó el frágil sonido del agua sobre su techo, a las afueras de su hogar se podía alcanzar a escuchar la melodía del viento que le relajaba a sobremanera.

Poco a poco los ojos grises del niño se fueron cerrando hasta quedar completamente arropado por los brazos de Morfeo, profundamente dormido, no paso mucho tiempo para que dentro de su subconsciente se pusiera en marcha un sueño muy extraño, en donde se miraba a él mismo, estaba de pie, sobre un extenso claro del bosque, el cielo que ahí miraba era rojizo como si hubiera sangre empapando las nubes, el viento soplaba lentamente, miró hacia atrás suyo buscando algo o alguien sin embargo no había ninguna señal de vida cerca de él, regresó la mirada al frente, llevándose un fuerte sobresalto pues había aparecido una silueta humanoide de color oscuro que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un cuerpo humano, Allen se había paralizado, aquella figura se había convertido en un joven, tenía un cuerpo delgado y alto, su cabello ocultaba su rostro, cabello que era sumamente negro, como la misma oscuridad, y tan largo que cubría la mayor parte de su torso, su piel era pálida, muy pálida… como si su cuerpo no tuviese sangre, y sus manos se encontraban apresadas por unos pesados grilletes de metal pero Allen apenas pudo prestar atención a ellos cuando alrededor de todo el cuerpo del joven se formaron hilos de acero que apretaron con fuerza su cuerpo descubierto cortándole la piel, causándole un gran dolor, sobre todo a la altura del pecho en donde parecía tener una especie de... ¿Tatuaje?... ¿Marca?.

Allen se intentó mover de inmediato para ayudarlo pero en cada movimiento suyo el joven era aún más lastimado por esos hilos infernales, como si se tratará de un juego maldito, de repente el joven pelinegro alzó el rostro y de su boca surgieron algunas regurgitaciones de sangre, manchando sus labios, sin embargo aún no se lograban ver sus ojos.

El albino se quedó quieto con piernas trémulas, y el joven dejó descubierta su mirada, Allen dejó salir de su garganta un sonoro grito de horror al mirar a los ojos del joven, en donde se supone deberían ir los ojos no había nada, sino solo unos huecos oscuros, no había parpados sino solamente piel desgarrada, y unas gruesas lágrimas negras brotaron desde esos huecos inundándole las mejillas por completo.

Allen abrió los ojos, su pulso estaba acelerado, sudaba frio y respiraba agitado, al fin había despertado, había sido solo una horrible pesadilla, que al parecer había tomado toda la noche en terminarse.

Se levantó de la cama un poco más tranquilo pero con un ligero mareo, y caminó hasta el baño de su habitación, abrió la llave del grifo del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro con el agua helada, se miró al espejo y de repente el recuerdo del joven de su pesadilla asalto su mente.

Decidió ignorar aquella imagen, su significado era realmente desconocido para él, sobre todo por ese joven a quien nunca había visto, se quitó la pijama y se colocó unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa de botones blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco color arena de algodón y luego de peinar sus cabellos plateados colocó una boina negra que hacia juego a la perfección con el demás atuendo, sacó el papel con la dirección de su nuevo empleo y bajó hasta la cocina.

Tomó un pan tostado, su padre aún estaba dormido por lo que decidió salir de la casa sin despertarlo, comió la pieza de pan mientras caminaba hacia la dirección indicada, dándose cuenta de que era cerca de su propia casa, luego de alrededor de treinta minutos llegó a su destino, pero no miró una casa si no una barda muy alta de cemento y ladrillo con una compuerta de metal, parecía la entrada a una casa de seguridad.

Tocó el timbre y esperó unos momentos, nadie parecía responder por lo que volvió a tocar de nuevo y esta vez la compuerta se abrió automáticamente, al abrirse y dejar ver el interior de lo que se resguardaba detrás de las bardas, Allen se dio cuenta de que era una casa enorme, no era una mansión que es lo que se había imaginado al principio, pero si era una elegante casa muy grande, los vidrios de todas las ventanas tenían algo extraño, eran oscuros.

Luego de diluir la sorpresa caminó atravesando el jardín que contenía extrañas estatuas con figuras tanto diabólicas como angelicales, llegó a la puerta principal, era de madera tenía finos detalles grabados y esculpidos en ella, sobretodo una especie de signo que le pareció familiar, un signo en forma de circulo con otro en medio parecido a un tres.

-Debo estar loco... Es solo coincidencia- pensó pues el símbolo del pecho del joven de su sueño era bastante similar.

Pasaron unos segundos para que al fin atendieran a su llamado.

Una mujer acudió a la puerta, llevaba un sombrero bastante amplio con un velo que colgaba de seda oscuro tapándole el rostro y un vestido muy elegante al estilo antiguo de color negro.

-Tú debes ser... Allen ¿verdad?- cuestionó la figura femenina, su voz era muy hermosa, tranquila, seria, Allen le sonrió y la miró directamente intentando mirar el rostro de esa mujer sin embargo le era imposible mientras llevase el sombrero.

-Sí, mucho gusto, supongo que mi papá ya le informo de mi visita- dijo el chico dándole la mano a la mujer la cual no correspondió el saludo pero sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura.

-Pasa te mostrare la casa- dijo la mujer dándole el paso, un poco confundido se introdujo dentro de la casa, al entrar se quedó maravillado de la elegancia, tenía bellos candelabros de cristal alumbrando la sala principal, su luz iluminaba a la perfección, las alfombras que cubrían las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel de la casa eran de color azul índigo, la mujer caminó hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en el primer escalón, seguido se retiró el sombrero que llevaba dejando al fin al descubierto su rostro.

Era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y liso siendo este de un color negro puro, su blanca piel hacia resaltar sus ojos, unos ojos brillantes, claros, azules claro, sin duda era la mujer más bonita que el chico había visto.

Allen se sonrojó al conocer la belleza de esa mujer y ella lo notó sonriendo divertida.

-Te presentare a mi familia, bajaran en un momento- dijo la mujer observando hacia el piso de arriba que era de donde bajarían los miembros de su familia.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Es casada?- pensó el niño en voz alta completamente impresionado –pero se ve tan joven- y en efecto la mujer no aparentaba más de veinte años, al ver que la mujer borró la sonrisa de su rostro y enfrió la mirada Allen miró hacia el suelo y no dijo más.

Luego de un corto silencio, se escuchó el sonido de zapatos caminando cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, pronto, desde arriba un joven apareció bajando las escaleras, Allen lo admiro a sobremanera, pues al igual que la mujer ese joven también era muy apuesto, llevaba un traje negro con encajes rojos en las mangas y un moño carmín en el cuello de la camisa de seda blanca que traía por debajo del saco negro, su cabello era no muy corto y rubio, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás pero algunos mechones resalían tapando un poco su frente, era de piel blanca mas no tanto como la joven, tenía el rostro fino y las facciones eran muy delicadas, sus ojos eran tan claros que parecían miel pura.

Detrás de ese joven tan elegante, bajaba un jovencito no muy atento a lo que pasaba, su cabello era corto pero con dos mechones a los laterales que llegaban hasta su barbilla , Allen se quedó impresionado al mirarlo pues igualmente poseía un físico envidiable. Su rostro era tan fino que parecía un dulce muñeco de porcelana, era muy pálida, su cuerpo resaltaba con el traje negro y camisa roja que llevaba puesto, su cabello era negro, ligeramente violeta, y sus ojos eran azules muy claro, en el puente de su nariz había una ligera cicatriz, sonrió al ver a Allen.

-Ellos son mi marido Edgar Hasu y nuestro único hijo Alma, yo soy Twi Hasu- dijo la mujer alzando el brazo hacia la dirección donde estaban el hombre y el joven.

-Mucho gusto a todos- dijo Allen de forma amable, la mujer caminó hasta él y le entrego un manojo de llaves de plata que saco de entre su vestido.

-Aquí tienes, son las llaves de toda la casa, nosotros nos vamos todos los días a esta hora y regresamos hasta cuando está apunto de anochecer, un joven viene y ayuda a cuidar las plantas del jardín pero el viene más tarde- Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

-Entendido, está bien, gracias- dijo el niño cogiendo el manojo de llaves, y miró como los "Hasu" caminaron hacia la entrada acomodando gorros y sombreros para protegerse del sol mañanero, siendo Twi la última en salir, pero se detuvo y se giró para ver a Allen antes de salir.

-Puedes hacer lo que gustes, tu trabajo es solo cuidar la casa, puedes tomar lo que gustes del refrigerador si te da hambre o dormir en alguna habitación, pero escúchame bien, atentó a lo que te voy a decir- aseveró la mujer con un tono de voz realmente serio.

-Nunca, pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, jamás entres a la última habitación del pasillo de arriba, ese lugar está prohibido para ti, ¿has entendido Allen?, pareces un jovencito de buena fe, esperó no estar equivocada-

-S, si… entendido- dijo el chico quedando realmente confundido.

Twi, Edgard y el joven Alma partieron dejando a Allen completamente solo en esa enorme casa, obviamente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco temeroso.

Comenzó a caminar para conocer mejor las habitaciones y cada lugar, encontró la sala, la cocina y hasta una habitación de juegos, seguido subió al segundo piso en donde por claro respeto no entro a los dormitorios, los pasillos eran realmente oscuros, las ventanas no dejaban entrar a los rayos del sol.

Decidió armarse de valor y explorar los largos pasillos oscuros tomando una linterna de baterías que encontró en una de las mesas, caminó a paso lento y la luz de la linterna logró enfocar una puerta al fondo del pasillo, la poca luz que logró enfocar reveló que esa última puerta tenia rastros de rasguños humanos, y al recorrer la luz hacia arriba miró una cruz pintada con carbón, Allen sintió un escalofrió que lo dejó helado hasta los huesos, retrocedió unos pasos recordando la advertencia de Twi y decidió retroceder, regresó al primer piso justo al salón de música que había visto también al inicio de su recorrido, se sentó en el banco del piano y observó por la ventana, un ruido extraño proveniente del techo estremeció al joven, sin embargo luego de tranquilizarse decidió no tomarle importancia, cada vez el extraño ruido se hacía más fuerte poniéndolo nervioso y al final opto salir al jardín trasero.

Miró a lo lejos a través del borde a un joven que se acercaba a la casa con una gorra y unos anteojos oscuros, dicho joven se acercó más y más hasta llegar a las orillas de la barda en donde abrió la puerta con unas llaves que llevaba en mano y se fue acercando hasta que llegó frente a Allen, se detuvo un momento para observar al niño.

-Hmm… Allen… ¿Qué haces aquí?- alegó el joven misterioso mientras que el albino solo alzó la ceja derecha mirando fijamente a los anteojos oscuros del mayor.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?- dijo confundido el niño quitándose su boina negra dejando vía libre a su cabello blanco que se movía frágil ante el inminente viento de invierno.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?... ¡soy yo!- dijo el joven quitándose la gorra dejando a la luz su cabello fuego y al mismo tiempo descubriendo su mirada de los lentes, ojo color verdes claro y que brillaban y reflejaban en ellos todo a su alrededor.

-¡Lavi!-dijo el castaño completamente lleno de sorpresa mientras que Lavi solo le sonreía travieso.

– ¿También trabajas aquí? ¿Eres el jardinero?- cuestionó Allen entusiasmado pues de verdad había sido una increíble coincidencia.

-Si, tengo cerca de cuatro meses viniendo a esta casa- le contestó amable el pelirrojo mientas observaba cuidadoso cada detalle del menor.

Allen le sonrió y ambos entraron al interior de la casa, en ningún momento Lavi le perdió de vista, Allen no pudo evitar ocultar su nerviosismo y esto, el más alto lo notó, le tomó el hombro con una de sus manos frenándole de golpe.

-¿Te pasa algo?... o… ¿viste algo extraño?- le preguntó curioso el joven pelirrojo causando que Allen se ruborizara ante la pregunta

– ¿Por qué?... ¿tú ya has visto algo raro aquí?-

Respondió.

Lavi bajo la mirada y su rostro cambio por completo, su mirada se transformó en una seria y su rostro expresaba algo realmente temible en su memoria.

-Si… eh escuchado ruidos muy extraños en el piso de arriba, pero nunca me eh atrevido a subir a investigar de donde provienen, los Hasu me dijeron que nunca entrará a la habitación con una cruz y creo que es de ahí de donde se escuchan esos ruidos- Contestó meditabundo mirando fijamente a algún punto invisible del lugar.

-A mí también me dijeron lo mismo… ¿no te parece muy extraño todo esto?- dijo frotando su cabello.

-Sí pero debemos obedecer, en fin voy a hacer mi trabajo- Dijo el mayor para después retirarse con unas tijeras de jardinería y una regadera en mano.

mientras que Allen se había quedado adentro limpiando el polvo de algunas cosas, miró entonces una puerta entre abierta debajo de las escaleras, acercó su mano para abrirla y al hacerlo miró dentro, para poder limpiar ahí también, ahí estaban amontonadas muchas cosas, libros, juguetes que de inmediato supuso que le pertenecían al joven hijo de los Hasu, fue que su curiosidad se disparó cuando miró colgadas unas ropas antiguas de un niño, eran ropas muy finas pero estaban muy viejas, tomó entre sus manos el pequeño saco y debajo de él estaba una camisita de seda ya percudida, la observó detenidamente admirando los encajes y los detalles cuando se percató de que esta estaba manchada de algo carmesí al rededor del cuello, la mancha era grande y conforme recorrió la mancha se dio cuenta de que bajaba hasta el abdomen, se puso a pensar sobre a quién pertenecería esa ropa, ya que en esa casa no había un niño varón de esa edad, la sangre que manchaba las ropitas le hiso pensar algo que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza

… ¿habrán matado a algún niño?, al mismo tiempo que se lo preguntaba, regresaba a su mente el recuerdo de aquella niña que se había encontrado en el bosque, de nuevo la extraña y siniestra sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tras ello cerró la puerta y regresó a sus actividades.

El atardecer había llegado y Lavi se había retirado ya de la casa Hasu, quedándose Allen de nuevo completamente en soledad, el deseo de ir hacia la habitación prohibida se le había antojado de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza, pero pronto llegarían los dueños del lugar, así que no quiso arriesgarse.

Solo algo se le había metido a la cabeza, esa casa era un mar de misterios y algún día él deseaba poder descubrir el enigma que había dentro de ella y de la familia que ahí vivía.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 queridos lectores, espero sea de su agrado, :3 poco a poco irán descubriendo los misterios que envuelven esta historia! en el proximo capitulo veremos ya la aparicion de kanda, ademas de mas misterios en la familiq "Hasu" :D estaré actualizando semanalmente cada lunes, así que estén al pendiente. Saludos!


	3. capitulo 2 - Prisionero

Capítulo 2

Prisionero

Habían transcurrido ya tres semanas desde que nuestro jovencito albino había comenzado a cuidar de la casa de los Hasu, y recientemente, sueños profundos, sangrientos y desgarradores atentaban en el subconsciente de Allen cada noche al dormir, hasta llegar a tal grado de no desear ni muerto, tocar la cama o cerrar los ojos, temiendo inmensamente quedar dormido y ver de nuevo la masacre dentro de su mente, sus pesadillas habían iniciado frecuentemente desde la noche en que soñó con aquel joven de cabello negro.

El Sr. Walker se había preocupado muchísimo por la salud de su hijo tras verlo tan traumatizado por las pesadillas que al parecer lo atormentaban todo el tiempo, entonces tomó la decisión de hacer algo al respecto, un día común le llevó con uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad, con la esperanza de que sus pesadillas desaparecieran.

El psicólogo había recomendado al albino dejar de ir a la casa Hasu durante un tiempo pero él se había rehusado a hacer eso, Allen sentía que por alguna razón no quería dejar de ir. Como si esa familia y esa casa le estuviese llamando.

La noche en que regreso de su última terapia tuvo el mismo sueño de aquel joven extraño, excepto que esta vez ya no estaba desfigurado, tenía parpados y ojos los cuales se encontraban cerrados, ya no estaba atado si no recostado en el suelo, parecía estar inconsciente, Allen se inclinó hasta él y le toco suavemente el cuello con las yemas de sus dedos para poder percatarse de si estaba vivo o no, al ser tocado por Allen se desvaneció, quedando únicamente en el piso los rastros de sangre que habían dejado sus heridas.

Allen despertó en ese mismo instante, de nuevo su sueño le había robado toda la noche pues la clara luz de la mañana ya entraba por su ventana hasta tocar el piso de su habitación, se levantó despacio de la cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se dirigió al baño dónde mojó su rostro, tal como lo hacía todas las mañanas al despertar, miró por la ventanilla y notó que el viento estaba un tanto feroz, por lo que se dirigió al closet a buscar algo que pudiese abrigarle bien, ya era hora de irse a la casa de los Hasu, al final término usando una chaqueta gris sobre un cuello de tortuga negro, también unos jeans de mezclilla blancos y unos botines negros, por último y para terminar con su atuendo colocó un gorro de tela negro.

Bajó hasta la cocina donde siempre estaba su padre y se despidió de él para luego dirigirse a la enigmática casa de todos los días, pese a que Mana le insistió no fuera, extrañamente tenía un mal presentimiento ese día, sin embargo Allen parecía no perecer ante su entusiasmo de acudir cada mañana.

Al llegar siempre se repetía la misma rutina del primer día, Twi, Edgard y Alma, lo saludaban y se marchaban dejándolo solo, la soledad, el silencio y la sensación de frío que el niño sentía era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado por lo que el día transcurría rápidamente.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, ya pronto oscurecería y regresaría a su hogar, Allen comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo al pensar en eso, pero fue que su calma se esfumo por completo cuando se escuchó un terrible estruendo en el piso de arriba, dejándolo helado.

Con las piernas trémulas, y pesadez en sus respirar, subió las escaleras para averiguar que había provocado semejante sonido, tomó la linterna que se encontraba en la mesa ladera del pasillo y camino hacia la oscuridad.

Comenzó a sudar frio conforme avanzaba por dicho pasillo, pero fue que su rostro palideció y sintió el corazón en la boca cuando escuchó un extraño sonido justo detrás de él, se giró y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un pequeño gato que lo miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos amarillentos.

-Uwaah... Un... ¿Gato, que haces aquí?, ¿por dónde entraste en primer lugar?- cuestionó al animal de forma curiosa, una traviesa oleada de aire helado entró por la ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Allen logró descubrirlo, la ventana se había abierto y el gato había entrado por ahí, seguramente al entrar de forma repentina, tirando algo que había causado el ruido.

Suspiro de alivio, ya un poco más relajado caminó hacia el animal el cual corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto prohibido, araño la puerta y esta se entreabrió y sin pausas el felino se introdujo. Allen quedó paralizado.

-¡No espera no entres ahí!... Maldición ¿ahora qué hago?!- era demasiada la curiosidad que lo invadió y sabía que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, sin embargo si rompía las reglas se sentiría realmente mal de haber fallado a alguien que había confiado en él. Pese a ello, no pudo resistirse, se acercó al marco de la puerta aun con la linterna encendida, miró la extraña cruz dibujada antes de entrar, por un segundo dudo en hacerlo. Pero un pequeño maullido le hizo terminar de convencerse, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió despacio haciéndola rechinar, seguido entró por completo.

La habitación estaba totalmente en tinieblas, no lograba mirar nada por lo que utilizó la linterna sin embargo al encenderla dentro de este lugar misteriosamente e inexplicablemente la luz de dicha linterna se hizo mucho más débil, lentamente avanzó adentro del cuarto tratando de iluminar un poco por donde caminaba, y entonces en un rápido movimiento que hizo con la linterna logró ver al gato, el cual parecía estar devorando algo con impaciencia, se acercó sigiloso al animal.

-Hey... ¿Qué estás haciendo?... Debemos irnos...- le dijo y este volteó, al ver al chico acercarse huyó de la habitación a toda prisa dejándolo solo.

Allen se había quedado inmóvil, miró al suelo y al prestarle atención, se percató de que había rastros de sangre, eso era lo que el gato estaba comiendo!, eso lo había dejado por completo atemorizado, regresó a pasos torpes y llenos de miedo para buscar el apagador de la luz, al encontrarlo y encenderlo, se encontró con algo que lo dejó con los nervios de punta.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, en el cuarto no había ningún mueble, ventanas o algo que se le pareciera, eran solo paredes, en ellas habían manchas traslucidas de sangre por todos lados, el piso de la habitación estaba de igual forma bañado en el mismo liquido carmesí, pero no fue todo esto lo que dejó al peliblanco completamente atónito, sino un cuerpo humano, una persona, que colgaba desde unas cadenas clavadas en el techo que iban a sus muñecas, soportadas por unos grilletes de metal.

Dicha persona estaba cubierta con una sábana vieja y un poco rota, pero sus manos podían observarse a simple vista, cualquier otra persona hubiera huido del lugar al ver eso, más Allen no, se acercó a esta persona con el corazón a mil por minuto, tomó la sabana despacio y tras dar un trago de saliva la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación para poder ver a quien colgaba de esas cadenas.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de más quedando sorprendido, aquel cuerpo se trataba de un joven, tal vez mayor que él, sus ojos estaban vendados con una especie de tela oscura pero resistente, y en su boca había una mordaza bien amarrada, tenía el cabello negro como las misma oscuridad de la noche y era largo como a la altura de su cadera, su piel era realmente blanca, pálida incluso parecía que no tenía sangre en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo de inmediato un dolor de cabeza lo atacó, y cortas visiones de sus pesadillas cobraron vida en ese momento.

-Dios mío…él es… el sujeto en mis pesadillas…-pensó el jovencito llenó de pavor, no encontraba lugar a lo que estaba sucediendo! Como era posible que hubiese soñado con él, si ni siquiera lo conocía.

Se acercó despacio al cuerpo inmóvil del joven y tocó el cuello con sus dedos tal como lo había hecho en su pesadilla, su piel estaba terriblemente helada y no había pulso alguno en sus venas.

-¿! Esta muerto!?- se preguntó a sí mismo y observó el cuerpo del muchacho el cual no llevaba puesta mucha vestimenta, más que un simple pantalón ya desgarrado de color negro deslavado, los músculos de su pecho y su tórax estaban marcados, pero también observó que tenía marcas de heridas unas más frescas que otras, incluso algunas aún abiertas, pero la peor laceración estaba en el cuello y en el brazo izquierdo.

El joven albino no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba comenzando a planear el sacar al cuerpo de ahí, quizá simplemente salir de la casa y llamar a la policía, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido del cerrar de una puerta en el piso de abajo, los Hasu ya habían regresado.

-Oh no! - pensó de forma atemorizada comenzando a tapar de nuevo el cadáver con la sábana, de inmediato apago la luz, salió, cerró la puerta y corrió por el pasillo encontrándose con Twi en las escaleras principales.

-Allen ¿Qué hacías arriba?- el chico intentó ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, pero las manos le temblaban y Alma lo había notado quien observaba desde atrás.

-Nada, subí a revisar, escuché un ruido pero era un gato que había entrado por una ventana que se abrió- dijo desviando la mirada de Twi.

-Está bien, ya puedes irte, te lo agradezco nuevamente, te veremos mañana- dijo la mujer mientras le daba al niño su paga correspondiente y este le entregaba las llaves, luego bajó las escaleras y miró de reojo a Alma quien también lo miraba pero desvió la vista al instante.

-Hasta mañana Alma..- se despidió recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

Salió de la casa con un semblante totalmente pálido, sus ojos parecían querer enrojecerse sin embargo no lo permitió, definitivamente lo que había visto no había sido normal.

Ya en el camino de regresó por el macabro bosque nocturno el joven Allen caminaba a toda prisa recordando a la pequeña niña que había visto aquella noche temiendo volverla a ver, pero no más que ese misterioso joven prisionero que era lo que más ocupaba la mente del muchacho sin dejarlo en paz.

-¿Estará secuestrado?... estaba muerto… ¿Por qué estaba en ese cuarto?... ¿Quién era?...- muchas interrogantes se estaban haciendo presentes en la cabeza del niño y era de esperarse, su curiosidad y sobretodo preocupación era inmensa y ansiaba saber todo acerca del joven, pese a que había sentido no tener pulso, Allen sabía que probable mente estaba vivo, su miedo en ese momento quizá lo había dominado. Debía volver a verlo.

Llegada ya la noche Allen se había ido a dormir sin embargo algo había pasado, esa noche ningún sueño se había presentado en su cabeza, cosa que realmente le tomó de sorpresa al despertar pues había sido la primera noche en semanas que había podido dormir bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina solo para darse cuenta de que su padre no se encontraba en casa en ese momento, algo muy raro ya que siempre le avisaba cuando salía, ya al tanto de su soledad en ese rato, Allen optó por subir de vuelta a su habitación y vestirse para salir de nuevo a la casa que por demás era ya muy enigmática.

Caminó entre la maleza del bosque matutino, admirando el paraje que este le dejaba al alcancé mirar, al llegar a la casa Hasu, también sucedió algo extraño, Twi y Edgard ya se habían marchado del lugar y Lavi ya se encontraba ahí, en cuánto a Alma estaba a punto de irse.

El jovencito estaba en la puerta un poco confundido pues tanto Lavi como Alma lo miraban fijamente lo que provocó que desviara la mirada, Alma miró a Lavi y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno me tengo que ir...- dijo el pelinegro con la mirada en el suelo más no se encontraba triste, o por lo menos no lucia deprimido, caminó hasta la puerta principal donde Allen se hizo a un lado.

-Que tengas un buen día- dijo Lavi desde las escaleras sonrojándose un poco.

-Gracias- respondió el de ojos azules con una dulce sonrisa mientras le miraba directamente a su verde mirada, lo que provocó que el chico sonriera y desviará el rostro.

-Hasta luego Allen.- se despidió del albino quien correspondió.

En cuanto Alma abandonó el lugar Allen caminó confundido hacia Lavi quien lo miro tranquilo.

-¿En dónde están sus padres?- cuestionó el ojigris observando a sus lados.

-Salieron antes, me llamaron para que llegara más temprano- le respondió Lavi mirándolo, enarcado una ceja.

-A mí no me dijeron nada…- dijo el niño rascando un poco su nuca. –por cierto ¿tú sabes a donde es que se van?, siempre me lo eh preguntado pero…me da pena preguntarles- argumento el niño mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sofás de la sala para sentarse siendo seguido por Lavi.

-Pues no, realmente no sé a dónde van, es una familia muy extraña- respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente al de Allen

-pero sabes me gustaría subir a ver el cuarto prohibido ¿tú no?- dijo con un brillo extraño en su único ojo visible y sonriendo entre dientes.

Ante la propuesta de Lavi, Allen se ruborizo y bajó la mirada cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lavi, había logrado notarlo sin dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver el cambió en de rostro de su amigo.

-Nada…- fue la respuesta seca de parte del menor, quién se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana buscando algo que ver o más bien usándola de pretexto para no tener que ver a Lavi quién ya estaba bastante preocupado por el chico.

-… Está bien, me iré a hacer mi trabajo, si necesitas algo... Háblame, estaré en el jardín- dijo Lavi confundido mientras salía y dejaba al chico solo en la sala.

Allen no quería tocar el tema de la habitación, por lo que luego de unos momentos se dirigió al cuarto de música donde se sentó en el banco del piano, para comenzar a tocar suavemente las teclas plasmando en ellas una hermosa pieza musical algo relajante, era una melodía que provino de sus propias manos, lo había relajado, sin embargo aquella tranquilidad fue rota por los mismos ruidos extraños que siempre se hacían presentes en la casa, pero esta vez no se llenó de él habitual miedo.

"tal vez todo este tiempo los ruidos que eh estado escuchando han sido producto de él joven de ese cuarto…pero… ¿si él está muerto, como puede hacer esos ruidos?... ¿será un, fantasma?... Demonios claro que no, debe estar vivo... "pensó.

Algo distrajo sus pensamientos, un grito estruendoso que provenía del patio, la voz era sin duda la de Lavi, de inmediato se levantó del banco y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde se había escuchado aquel desgarrador grito, al llegar se encontró con el cuerpo de Lavi en el pasto con una profunda herida en su cuello de la cual emanaba sangre inmisericorde.

Allen quedó completamente helado ante lo que miraban sus ojos, tembló como un niño pequeño y tras escuchar los quejidos sonoros de dolor de su amigo, regresó adentro y llamó al hospital pidiendo ayuda, cuando colgó el teléfono y regresó al patio, el cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo había desaparecido, una sensación de pánico y horror lo invadió por completo, corrió adentro de nuevo cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro, temblaba, tenía miedo, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado.

"Maldición... ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!... ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de Lavi?... - se preguntó comenzando a híper ventilar,

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente, encontrándose con la puerta marcada como intocable, en caso de que fuese algún ladrón o psicópata quien había herido a Lavi y más peor aún, llevado su cuerpo, pensó que el cuarto prohibido sería tal vez el lugar más seguro en esos momentos, dudó un segundo, pero era perfecto para un escondite debido a la ubicación en la casa, tras pensarlo un par de veces y siendo víctima del pánico, entró despacio sin hacer ruido a la habitación prohibida, las luces estaban apagadas y no quería encenderlas o se encontraría con el cadáver del joven.

Caminó a oscuras luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó estático, y tras unos segundos de silencio un sonido proveniente del mismo lugar en donde estaba hizo saltar de susto al albino quién corrió inmediatamente al apagador de la luz encendiéndolo con desesperación.

Buscó con la mirada algo extraño pero sólo se encontró con aquel chico exactamente igual como lo había visto el día anterior, lo miró a distancia unos segundos y tras un suspiro, se acercó a él lentamente sin dejarlo de mirar de los pies a la cabeza, el cuerpo del joven estaba realmente herido, un sentimiento surgió en el ojiplata al verlo colgado como un animal.

La distancia se había acortado a pocos centímetros uno del otro y aprovecho para observar a mejor detalle aquellas heridas en el torso del pelinegro.

Llevó sus trémulas manos hacía él para luego de forma cuidadosa desatar la mordaza de su boca, así mismo retiró la tela oscura de sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados, su cabello oscuro ocultaba parte del rostro, pues largos mechones cubrían los laterales, así mismo parecía tener un fleco largo que se pegaba a su frente.

"¿Que te hicieron?"…. "¿Qué hiciste para que te hicieran esto?". Susurró el jovencito peli blanco acercando su mano al rostro del muchacho, sin embargo algo sucedió en ese momento.

Los pálidos parpados del joven se abrieron lentamente, dejando a la luz unos hermosos ojos azules escarlatas que dejaron al menor completamente impactado, nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan bellos como los que ese joven le había permitido conocer, pero más que sólo el impacto de conocer sus mirada, la sorpresa de que ¡estuviera vivo había sido demasiado.

Allen retrocedió unos cuantos pasos casi con los músculos paralizados, el joven no aparto la mirada del pequeño albino quien también lo miraba fijamente, y a pesar de que los ojos del joven eran realmente bellos, lucía triste, vacía, y sobretodo, fría.

Allen no sintió miedo de él, sino algo completamente diferente, sintió que debía ayudarlo, liberarlo, ¿pero cómo?...

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba en una situación realmente complicada, suspiró con un semblante de desesperación, y tras el intercambio de miradas finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Volveré rápido... Lo prometo!- le dijo al pelinegro quien solamente lo miró aún más confundido.

Allen corrió hacia el primer piso en búsqueda de un cuchillo teniendo precaución de cualquier indicio del maleante que hasta el momento no le había encontrado, al encontrar el cuchillo, regresó e intentó romper las gruesas cadenas que alzaban en al aire a ese joven quien se encontraba con el rostro oculto por su cabello y una extraña mueca, lucia molesto.

-Te ayudaré…te liberare de esto- aseveró Allen mientras golpeaba con fuerza las cadenas con el cuchillo una y otra y otra vez, lamentablemente no lograba ningún avancé, ni siquiera un simple araño.

-¿Quién rayos eres?...- cuestionó el joven de cabello negro llamado inmediatamente la atención del albino, su voz era penetrante al oído, grave pero serena, no recibió respuesta de parte del chico, pues seguía en el intento de romper las cadenas.

-… ¿Por qué me ayudas?...- volvió a preguntar el joven mientras miraba a Allen, quien al saberse víctima de sus ojos azules, se sonrojó levemente.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, debemos salir de aquí, las personas de esta casa son extrañas y seguramente te hicieron todo esto, ¿Verdad?- respondió mirándolo directamente.

-No… lárgate, déjame aquí, yo soy de su propiedad, tienen derecho a hacerme lo que quieran… fuera de aquí enano!… - dijo el joven con cierto enfado en su voz.

-No, llamaré a la policía- dijo Allen mientras soltaba el cuchillo.

El joven había sido grosero, sin embargo era una persona, estaba secuestrado no?.. No había entendido esas palabras. ¿Ser de su propiedad?...

-Si lo haces te matarán...- contestó el mayor con la voz baja y en calma

Causando un escalofrío en Allen quien lo miraba con tristeza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?...- dijo Allen entre desesperanza y un poco de tal vez… dolor.

Nunca nadie le había rechazado ayuda, y nunca antes él había dejado a alguien en esa situación.

-Nada déjame solo… veté...- sinceró mirándolo nuevamente.

De repente alguien se escuchó en las cercanías, subía por las escaleras a toda prisa, alterando al joven prisionero y a Allen en consecuencia.

-¡Rápido, apaga la luz y escóndete!- ordenó el pelinegro y al instante Allen obedeció. Busco algun lugar donde esconderse, rápidamente localizó una puerta en una de las paredes, no la había visto sino hasta ese momento ya que estaba tapizada igual que la pared, entró, era un armario viejo, las persianas de la puerta del armario estaban un poco abiertas, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda sobre la puerta y abrazando sus rodillas, temblaba y tenía los nervios de punta, no tenía ni idea de quién era el que caminaba hacia ellos, cubrió su boca para tratar de no hacer ruido con su respiración y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Luego de unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternidades, el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, seguido de los pasos de alguien, cada vez esa persona se escuchaba más fuerte, provocando que Allen se pusiera aún más nervioso, tanto que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

-Valla… ¿te quitaste las Vendas?... ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pronunció una voz que resulto extremadamente familiar para el albino.

"Esa voz… no podía ser cierto…" pensó el jovencito sintiendo una fuerte sorpresa.

No había duda esa voz era la de Lavi, ¿pero cómo?, si estaba tirado, agonizando y desangrándose… además había desaparecido.

-Tú debes de ser el alimento de los Hasu, ¿correcto?- dijo con una voz un poco burlona, Allen se levantó con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, miró sigiloso a través de las persianas de la puerta, en efecto era Lavi quien hablaba.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Lavi, quién arqueó la ceja sintiendo sádicamente, se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello con fiereza, una de sus manos ahorcaba el cuello a su merced como consecuencia.

-Mi nombre humano es Lavi Bookman, pero el verdadero es Deak Gravedell…- ante esas palabras el joven prisionero bajo la mirada y suspiro cansado.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras soltaba su cuello dejándole marcas de los dedos en la piel, el pelinegro lo miró y de igual forma sonrió ligeramente y cerrando sus ojos.

-Sí, lo sé…- respondió tranquilamente, Lavi cortó con sus manos de un solo movimiento las cadenas que sostenían al joven, y este cayó al suelo golpeándose con fuerza, Lavi se inclinó para estar a su altura y se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, tocó una de las heridas sangrantes del ojiazul, llenándose los dedos de la sangre que dicha herida emanaba y luego los lamió, parecía que el sabor de ese precioso liquido lo volvía inconcebiblemente loco.

Pues de inmediato apuño su único ojo visible al igual que su respiración parecía acelerarse.

-Tu sangre es tan deliciosa, ahora entiendo por qué eres el esclavo de esta familia- dijo tras saborear al máximo el vital líquido, lo que siglo parecía una escena de una película de horror.

El joven de cabellos fuego se acercó al prisionero el cual no opuso resistencia, luego lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, abrió la boca y mordió el cuello del joven pelinegro, arrancándole un profundo quejido de dolor, la sangre comenzó a escurrir desde la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo, hasta el pecho del joven, bebía a sorbos la sangre mientras que el chico prisionero se mantenía con los ojos apuñados aguantando sus gritos pero que sin embargo no logró mantener en silencio mucho tiempo.

Todo ello a vista de un paralizado Allen desde el otro lado de la puerta, al ver tan extraña escena, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, tampoco comprendía lo que se habían dicho ambos, cubrió sus oídos pues los gritos del joven sólo lograban incrementar su temor y el nerviosismo ya era demasiado para poder soportarse.

"Santo cielo ¿Qué está sucediendo?!.. Deja de gritar! Lavi ya suéltalo!" pensaba con un rostro lleno de miedo. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba salir y enfrentarse a Lavi, salvar al joven y otra parte simplemente le decía que no se moviera. No sabía a cuál obedecer. Todo era confuso.

Luego de unos momentos Lavi retiró su boca del cuello del joven apartándose de él, se desangraba nuevamente, poco a poco estaba quedando inconsciente cosa que al parecer era buena para Lavi, quién salió de la habitación con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Nos vemos luego… Yuu…- dijo desde afuera de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta para luego irse y desaparecer.

Mientras que el joven que yacía en el suelo, poco a poco regresaba en sí, pero su cuello no dejaba de dar vía libre al líquido carmesí el cual ya había cubierto desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.

Luego de percatarse de que ya no hubiera peligro, Allen salió del armario dirigiéndose hacia el joven, lo miró y no pudo evitar temblar, tal vez de confusión, miedo, pánico, Todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- que pregunta más torpe, pensó, pero fue lo primero que pudo decirle al controlarse, el pelinegro dirigió sus ojos azules clavándolos en los platas del niño, se levantó del suelo con dificultad, quejándose un poco, solo para caer al piso nuevamente, no tenía un buen equilibrio, había perdido mucha sangre y las consecuencias ya estaban haciéndose presentes en el cuerpo del muchacho.

-No te muevas… estas muy débil... pero, por favor explícame que es lo que acaba de pasar…- le pidió el menor preocupado, el joven se intentó sentar y al lograrlo bajo la mirada, no lucia muy amistoso.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?... se alimentó de mi… igual que siempre lo hacen...- respondió cortante y sin verlo.

-Alimentarse… ¿Cómo si fuera un… vampiro?... me éstas tomando el pelo, eso no existe- le dijo Allen en un tono molesto, ¿era en serio? No era un buen momento para bromas.

Sin embargo el joven cuyo nombre al parecer era Yuu, miró a Allen con un rostro descolocado al oírle protestar.

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿Qué acaso tú no eres uno de ellos?-

Preguntó confundido dejando a Allen el doble de conmocionado.

-¿Un qué?…no entiendo…-respondió Allen confundido y a la vez desesperándose. Todo ese asunto ya estaba dándole muchas vueltas.

-¡UN VAMPIRO!... ¡¿tú no eres uno de ellos?!...-pregunto Yuu con un semblante de horror en el rostro, más que nada le veía como una amenaza.

-Ya te dije que eso no existe, ¿Por qué insistes con eso, acaso estás loco?-respondió Allen mientras se acercaba al contrario para comenzar a ayudarle.

-No puede ser… si no eres uno de ellos… ¿Qué haces en esta casa?- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el pelinegro no encontraba lógica en su mente a la presencia de ese chico en esa casa.

Allen tomó una pequeña pausa, recordando el extraño comportamiento de la familia Hasu, además de la sádica escena de Lavi, miró al pelinegro con temor, dándose cuenta de que por mucho que sonara irreal, probablemente las palabras de Yuu tenían sentido, vampiros... Realmente difícil de creer.

-No es verdad… no puede ser, ¿ustedes son… ¡vampiros reales!?- cuestionó apartándose un poco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Yo no lo soy… sólo me tienen como su prisionero para alimentarse de mi- dijo cortante, no quería dar explicaciones a alguien que no conocía, peor aún que ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con los miembros de la casa.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué?... Explícame a que te refieres con alimento...- pidió con una mueca de horror y al mismo tiempo confusión.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada, es mejor que te vayas por donde llegaste enano...- dijo Yuu ganándose un refunfuño por parte de Allen.

-Quiero ayudarte!, no puedo dejar a nadie sin ayuda... Cielos eres realmente gruñón...- se quejó recibiendo un bufido por parte del pelinegro que parecía tener rasgos orientales.

-Realmente pensé que eras uno de ellos... Mira tu cabello.. Es tan blanco que pareces un... Un brote de habas... "Moyashi"... - dijo en tono un poco burlón.

Allen simplemente le miro ya un poco molesto, presto atención al sello en su pecho, además de sus heridas... No quería dejarle ahí, quería sacarlo, tras la escena de verlo ser mordido despiadadamente por Lavi, seguramente moriría...

-Bien... Búrlate de mí... Pero yo solo quería salvarte...- dijo el albino con una voz un poco apagada, así mismo se retiró aún más del oriental, decidido a salir de ese lugar, sin embargo Yuu le miró confundido, ¿iba en serio entonces eh?... ¿Salvarle?.. Vaya, había sido el primero en mucho tiempo en preocuparse por él de esa forma. Quizá sus intenciones si eran buenas.

-Las personas… creen que los vampiros, son personajes de cuentos, pero existen...- habló el oriental llamando la atención del menor quien freno su salida, girándose para verlo desde su lugar.

-En este mundo existen dos tipos de vampiros, los Gravedell que son los que han sido transformados de humanos mortales a vampiros, y los Hasu, que son los vampiros de sangre pura-

Continuó explicando de forma seria.

Allen simplemente parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Entonces… los que viven en esta casa son, ¿vampiros reales, matan personas para comérselas?- cuestiono el joven albino comenzando a asustarse. No podía comprender todo lo que ese joven le decía en esos momentos, simplemente sonaba irreal. Mentiras, fantasías.

-No… los Hasu no matan personas para comer de ellas, existen alrededor de tres familias Hasu en cada país del planeta, cada una de estas familias cuenta con un "esclavo" para alimentarse de él, en este caso yo soy el "esclavo" de esta familia, en cambio los Gravedell no pueden controlar su sed, salen a cazar si es que no les permiten alimentarse del "esclavo" de la familia que lo transformó- explicó mientras expresaba un dolor físico duró de ignorar, Allen simplemente le escuchaba en silencio, armando piezas del rompecabezas.

-Como hace un momento, Lavi te mordió… - susurro en voz baja.

-Sí, él es, el Gravedell de esta familia, y supongo le dijeron que tenía derecho a alimentarse de mi…

¿Ves este sello?...- preguntó al menor quien asintió en silencio observando el extraño dibujo en el pectoral del contrario.

-Es un sello de regeneración creado por los Hasu, los "esclavos" llevamos uno para que al ser mordidos, nuestro cuerpo se regenere... De esa forma nuestro cuerpo nunca se enferma...- dijo para luego suspirar profundo.

-Esto está mal, tengo que sacarte de aquí- dijo Allen acercándose al joven con cautela, le tomó el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- gritó el joven empujando al albino haciéndolo caer contra el piso, lo miró con ojos afilados, asesinos y una mueca de odio, cosa que dejó a Allen en total confusión a la vez de miedo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?, yo solo quiero ayudarte!- gritó mientras se frotaba el costado pues se había golpeado muy fuerte.

-Es mejor que te vayas, si te ven aquí, son capaces de asesinarte, ¡lárgate déjame en paz!-

Ordenó Yuu.

Allen se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos parecían asomar agua, Yuu bajó la mirada y tocó su frente, sus labios dibujaban una mueca de dolor, parecía que le dolía demasiado la herida en su cuello, de repente sus ojos se cerraron para luego caer al suelo, inmediatamente el peliblanco corrió hacia él tocando su cuello para revisar el pulso, pero al igual que la vez anterior no sintió pulso alguno.

Algo le decía que no debía dejarlo ahí, de pronto el sello en el pecho del oriental comenzó a brillar, sintió un extraño impulso de tocar su pecho, justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarle, el llamado de Lavi lo regresó en sí. Se levantó rápidamente, aún seguía en cada entonces... Suspiró antes de salir de la habitación, echando una última mirada a aquel joven, luego bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el joven de ojo verde quien supuestamente estaba herido.

-¿Dónde estabas?, necesito ayuda, me ha mordido un lobo- exclamo desesperado.

¿Mordido un lobo? Pero que excusa tan estúpida, pensó Allen, obviamente lo que Lavi había planeado era asustarlo para que saliera a buscar ayuda y en el transcurso de eso, ir y comer del joven prisionero, pero nunca se dio cuenta que los había visto desde un inició, encerrado en el armario de la habitación.

-Por Dios, ¡aguanta! estaba limpiando una de las habitaciones- le dijo fingiendo estar preocupado, pues ya sabía la verdad y debía tener cuidado en sus palabras para no ser descubierto, tenía a un vampiro real frente a él y no se dejaría atrapar si se equivocaba, si Lavi descubría todo, podía matarlo.

-¡Rápido, me desangro, duele!- dijo sentándose en el sofá gritando de dolor aparentemente, a lo que Allen llamó a una ambulancia, la cual tardó no más de una hora en llegar pues no recordaba que la casa estaba entré el bosque un poco alejada de la carretera y a la vez de la ciudad, para ese momento Allen ya había tratado de vendar a Lavi.

Rápidamente lo paramédicos lo revisaron, pero como tal mentira tal castigo, se lo llevaron al hospital, quedándose ahora el albino completamente solo en la casa de nuevo.

Era su oportunidad, si quería salvar a ese joven, era el momento. Tomó las ultimas vendas del botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño del primer piso, pues la mayoría las había utilizado en Lavi hacia un rato, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, atravesó el pasillo regresando de nueva cuenta a las tinieblas del pasillo indicado, llegó al cuarto y se encontró con el joven, aún estaba inconsciente, se acercó a él despacio y lo levantó recargándolo sobre sus piernas, este en cambio no lograba despertar, le colocó las vendas en la herida del cuello que extrañamente estaba más cerrada de cómo lo recordaba, ¿habría sido el sello que le mencionó, lo que le cerró la herida?, también le limpió algunas heridas que tenía en las manos, al ver que no despertaba se dispuso a quedarse ahí hasta verlo reaccionar, aún era temprano, los Hasu no llegarían hasta dentro de un muy buen rato y Lavi ya estaría el resto del día en el hospital, era asunto de los doctores ahora.

Se sentó en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en las mismas, esperando y en ratos observándole, ansiando abriera esos hipnóticos ojos azules escarlata.

Transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas para que el joven reaccionara, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que notó fue a ese mocoso de nuevo, sintió las vendas en su cuello y notó la limpieza en sus manos, por lo que de inmediato supuso que lo había hecho ese niño… "maldición por qué no se va".

Pensó apretando la mandíbula.

Allen despertó, se había quedado dormido y de inmediato miró al joven ya despierto y que lo miraba fijamente, el menor desvió la mirada y se sonrojo nuevamente, no entendía el por qué pero al parecer la mirada del joven prisionero le era tan atrayente que no podía evitar el sonrojo, definitivamente esos ojos no eran comunes y corrientes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Allen al joven el cual se levantó y caminó hacia el inclinándose para estar a su altura sin perderlo de vista.

-Tú... ¿Por qué lo haces?... no entiendo...- le dijo mirándolo con tristeza, ¿por qué ese niño no huía?... Por qué tras decirle que podría morir, ¿no lo dejaba?

-Hacer… ¿hacer qué?- cuestiono el albino sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

-Preocuparte por mí, ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme?, aun después de que sabes todo, sigues queriendo ayudarme… estas en riesgo, ¿no lo entiendes?- habló en voz seca y cortante.

-Por qué… ¡no lo sé, solo quiero ayudarte!- y realmente así era, no sabía por qué pero deseaba con toda su alma ayudarlo, si no podía al menos sacarlo de la casa, por lo menos quería ayudarlo a curar sus heridas en su cuerpo.

-Déjame solo, no me pasara nada…- le contesto el joven con una mirada un poco más cálida.

-Pero dime por lo menos quien eres, por favor... - pidió el albino intentando sonreírle, tenía que aceptar que no podría sacarlo de ahí.

El joven sonrió levemente, en una mueca casi invisible, era una sonrisa encantadora y hermosa, al menos para quién pudiese notarlo.

-Mi nombre es Kanda Yuu...- respondió tranquilo ya fijando su vista en una de las paredes.

Allen se quedó boquiabierto, púes los "Kanda" eran un clan que descendía de la sangre de los más poderosos samurais del periodo sengoku, pero se suponía que ya no existían en esa época.

Todos habían muerto poco a poco hasta la desaparición completa de su clan.

Entonces…

Una interrogante llegó a la cabeza de Allen...

¿Será este joven "el príncipe de la leyenda del bosque"?

Un viejo relato que había nacido en ese mismo bosque, contado desde hacía muchos años por los más viejos del pueblo a generaciones, hasta la actualidad.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 queridos lectores~ esperó les esté gustando la historia, como se habrán dado cuenta, son capítulos bastante largos Owo

Allen ya encontró a kanda, pero ¿ahora qué sucederá?... ¿Lo dejara ahí? ¿Lo sacara?.. ¿Lo descubrirán o no?... ¿Qué es lo que dice esa leyenda de la que piensa Allen?.

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer:

DGM y sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino y sus propietarios, no son míos, esta historia es sólo fanmade.


	4. capitulo 3 - Decisión

¡Hola que tal! ¿Los hice esperar mucho?, al fin aquí les presentó el capítulo 3, esta ocasión se revelaran un poco más de misterios, lentamente las cosas salen a la luz, y Allen recordara hechos en su vida que le marcaron, además de la visita de alguien inesperado, ¿Quién será?... en cuanto a kanda, cosas de su pasado igualmente serán reveladas. esperó que les guste, ¡Sin más palabras les dejó a su merced la continuación de esta emocionante historia! Nos vemos al final del capítulo~~~

Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi,

Disclaimer: -man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Decisión**

-Flashback-

-Cuéntame una historia Maná!- pedía un pequeño infante no mayor a cinco años, quien estaba entre las sabanas de una cómoda cama.

-Ya es tarde para eso Allen, ya es hora de dormir- respondió el hombre mientras acariciaba los blancos cabellos del pequeño quien de inmediato protestó.

-Oh vamos, por favor! Te lo ruego Maná, prometo dormirme inmediatamente después de la historia, ¿sí?- rogó con ojos de ciervo a lo que el hombre solamente suspiro mientras reía.

-Está bien, pero es la última de hoy, ¿entendido?- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de forma alegre por parte del infante.

\- hace muchos años, a los principios del siglo 18, existió una familia de embajadores descendiente de los linajes más puros de los mejores samuráis de Japón, se llamaban el clan kanda, un día, su hijo menor se extravío en el bosque más grande de Japón- contaba como si de contar cuentos se ganará la vida. Y lo notaba por la forma en que el pequeño le miraba, completamente atentó y emocionado.

-Nunca fue encontrado, pero había personas que aseguraban haberle visto correr entre las arboledas neblinosas en las altas horas de la noche, la leyenda dice... que si te encuentras con ese niño, y él te mira, te robará tu alma y terminaras muerto- dijo con la voz más seria aun dejando con un escalofrío al pequeño quien ante ello tragó saliva

-¿Crees, que algún día lo vea Maná?..- cuestionó con su voz en susurro de forma atemorizada.

-Es sólo una leyenda Allen, no tienes por qué temer... Ahora duerme- pidió el hombre mientras se levantaba de su lugar y arropaba al niño con las sabanas.

-Fin del Flashback-

"Kanda yuu"

Saboreaba en su mente Allen quién simplemente seguía atónito a lo que el joven pelinegro le había revelado.

"el bosque de la leyenda en donde se perdió, es este mismo, entonces… ¿podría ser que ese niño, fuese este muchacho?, no eso sería imposible, de ser ese niño tendría que tener alrededor de más de ciento cincuenta años de edad, o tal vez… el…"

Pensó el albino frotando su frente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- cuestionó Allen un poco nervioso, pensaba que tal vez la respuesta le fuera a intimidar.

-Eso, no importa…- respondió con la mirada gacha, perdida en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, pero luego de unos segundos, su mirada se iluminó de forma extraña.

Quizá había algún motivo por el cual ese niño había llegado hasta él, usualmente kanda no creía en tonterías como "el destino" pero estaba ahí, con él ahora, cosa que en realidad le disgustaba, pero en su posición no podía hacer nada, estaba tan desacostumbrado a la compañía que la presencia de ese jovencito le parecía realmente extraña, así mismo emociones incomodas y que le hacían sentir desprecio se hacían presentes.

-Por favor, vete, no tienes nada que ver conmigo o esta gente... - sinceró el joven con una mueca de desagradable.

-Pero, yo…- protestó Allen, pero tras cruzar su mirada con la del contrario, quedó callado, no quería dejarlo ahí, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, ¿Cuánta tristeza y miseria estaría dispuesto a soportar ese muchacho?, pensó Allen, debería sentirse muy mal, por lo menos él estaba seguro de que si estuviera en su lugar desearía morir en vez de estar como un prisionero permanente por el resto de si vida.

¿Qué se sentirá nunca poder ver más allá de sólo cuatro paredes, en medio de la oscuridad, para siempre, sentir sólo el dolor de esas heridas en el cuerpo?, ¿Qué sentimientos tendrá ahí ocultos dentro de su corazón?.

Pensó el peliblanco apretando sus manos y tragando saliva de forma lenta.

-¡Vete ya!- le gritó Kanda sacando al albino de sus pensamientos, -¡vete!-volvió a decir.

Allen asintió levemente con la cabeza, sentía que iba en contra de sus propios principios, pero debía respetar la decisión del otro, se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose antes de cruzar el umbral en donde se giró y miró directo a los ojos al pelinegro, seguido sus labios esbozaron una tierna sonrisa, sus bellos ojos grises expresaron algo profundo… algo cálido que kanda no supo reconocer del todo.

-Mañana... Vendré a verte – fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla, por el contrario kanda se quedó totalmente helado, "¿venir a verme dijo?" pensó para después chasquear la lengua con un poco de molestia, la sonrisa tímida y dulce del albino lo había dejado realmente extrañado, haciéndole nacer el más profundo sentimiento de curiosidad, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida.

-¿Por qué me sonreía?, nadie haría eso, este mocoso es diferente, su compasión es increíble, sin embargo él es, el único que se ha preocupado por mí en mucho tiempo- dijo en su mente para luego cerrar sus ojos, no deseaba abrirlos de nuevo, al menos no en lo que restaba del día.

Por otro lado, Allen bajó hasta el cuarto de música, de nuevo se dirigió al piano, acomodándose en el banco y estirando sus manos para proceder a tocar, esta vez era una melodía tranquila, relajante y a la vez misteriosa que incluso estando en el segundo piso, kanda logró escuchar vagamente el sonido, al cual al prestarle atención, de inmediato abrió los ojos pues… esa melodía le era conocida, realmente familiar... inquietó por el descubrimiento, se levantó del suelo con trabajo y de manera lenta, caminó hasta la puerta, sus manos temblaban, hacía décadas que no salía de esa habitación, las cadenas ya no lo retenían al memos en ese momento, un error que Lavi nunca debió cometer, Kanda sabía que era pertenencia de los Hasu y que no debía desobedecerlos, sin embargo ahora tenía un impulso realmente fuerte por salir de este lugar, quería bajar y mirar a aquel que tocaba tan hermoso.

Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, "¿Qué hago?... salir…quedarme…", no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo al final optó por salir del cuarto, abrió la puerta de forma cuidadosa percatándose de que no hubiese nadie a la vista, sentía los nervios alterados, pues estaba rompiendo las normas que desde que recordaba, no debía infringir.

Caminó despacio y con un tenue dolor en las piernas, a paso un poco torpe se dirigió hasta el marco de la puerta y al colocar el pie en el pasillo un intenso dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar y caer al suelo de rodillas, sus pulmones se contrajeron haciéndolo jadear para respirar, de inmediato la figura de Allen apareció frente a él mirándolo con angustia pero sobretodo sorpresa.

-¡¿Dios que te sucede?!- pregunto Allen mientras se inclinaba para revisarlo, pero kanda no le respondía, lo que lo puso aún más preocupado.

-Kanda… ¡Kanda!, responde, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- seguía rogando al joven medio moribundo, sus ojos, los grises de Allen se empaparon haciendo resbalar sobre su pálida piel unas cuantas lagrimas pero... ¿Por qué lloraba por un desconocido?...

-¡Por favor háblame!- gritó el albino al mismo tiempo que zarandeaba de un lado al otro el cuerpo inmóvil del joven pelinegro, fue que reacciono hasta cuando una de sus brillantes lagrimas cayó sobre el rostro del joven, lo que provocó un pequeño sobresalto de parte del albino.

-Perdona sí te asuste…- dijo Kanda con una voz un poco débil al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente con sus orbes azules.

-¡Sigues vivo!- exclamó Allen con una sonrisa llena de alivio.

-… No- respondió cortante levantándose del suelo lentamente desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo... que no?- cuestionó extrañado el menor, Kanda ya se encontraba detrás suyo por lo que se giró para verlo con esos enormes ojos, ante su inocente mirada Kanda sonrió ladinamente, tomó la mano de Allen con las suyas y dirigió su blanca manita hasta su pecho presionándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¿Q… Que haces?- le pregunto Allen un poco sonrojado, por alguna razón el sentir el tacto de su piel contra su mano, le comenzó a hacer temblar.

-… concéntrate y fíjate bien… ¿Qué es lo que notas?- le dijo Kanda sin despegar su vista.

Tras un par de parpadeos Allen miró fijamente su mano contra el pecho del joven tratando de encontrar algo extraño, unos pocos segundos después se dio cuenta.

-¡Tu… Tu corazón… no se siente latir!- dijo asustándose a sobremanera, Kanda sonrió aún más con la mirada gacha y separó la mano del niño de su pecho soltándole al fin.

-Así es… mi corazón no late, por qué no tiene vida, soy sólo un cuerpo que se mueve, pero no hay vida adentro de mi- explicó con la voz fría y tajante.

-Entonces, tú… ¿estás muerto?- preguntó Allen temblando un poco "es cierto aquella primera vez que lo vi, le tomé el pulso y no sentí nada". Recordó en su memoria ese primer encuentro con el japonés.

Sin más palabras Kanda regresó a la habitación siendo seguido por Allen, caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y ahí se sentó sintiéndose observado por ese jovencito.

-Yo… fallecí hace más de cien años, sin embargo al ser mordido por los vampiros de sangre pura, me fue transferida la vida eterna… es decir, estaré así para siempre, pero mi cuerpo no está vivo, estamos muertos físicamente pero vivos al mismo tiempo debido... al alma, el espíritu... ¿Entiendes?-

El albino simplemente frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, pero notó que también la piel de Kanda estaba siempre muy fría, no podía comprender aún al cien por ciento lo que era ser un vampiro "real", sus alianzas, mucho menos su forma de vida, lo único que podía entender era que el joven Kanda llevaba una vida desafortunada.

-¿Por qué quisiste salir del cuarto?- cuestionó con curiosidad, Kanda levantó el rostro y le miró con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo quería, escuchar, quería saber si eras tú quien tocaba el piano- respondió y Allen se descolocó al mismo tiempo que sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Pudo oírme?"

-Si era yo, la canción que estaba tocando era...-

-Yhden Enkelin Unelma- interrumpió kanda mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, el albino quedó serio pero admirado al ver que ese joven conocía la melodía.

-La conoces… pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... solo mi padre y yo la conocemos- dijo incrédulo mirando a kanda con sorpresa.

-"Sueño de un ángel", yo la escuchaba… por alguna razón…es lo único que recuerdo- respondió dejando un hueco en el estómago del menor.

\- ¿Lo único?- preguntó confundido.

-Yo… no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado, excepto esa canción y mi nombre, recuerdo solamente que la tocaban en el piano que había en mi casa cuando era pequeño, sólo eso, no recuerdo como era la casa, tampoco recuerdo a mi familia, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a este lugar, no sé nada… no puedo recordar nada- Respondió desviando la mirada.

Allen quedó absortó, mirando fijamente al joven de ojos azules, entonces... ¿No recordaba nada?... luego de unos segundos se acercó a él lentamente.

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo, si te utilizan para comer de tu sangre, ¿entonces cómo es que..., si tu corazón no late cómo es posible que tengas sangre?... Y si te muerden... ¿por qué tú no eres un vampiro? ¿No deberías estar transformado?-

Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Kanda negó con la cabeza y le miró directo a los ojos.

-No, eso es lo que los humanos piensan, ustedes mismos son los que han inventado todos esos rumores de los vampiros, en la vida real... Si un vampiro te muerde, el decide si sólo está mordiendo para beber o para transformar, a mí sólo me muerden para beber, me han dado la vida "eterna" más no el gen vampírico...- explicó de forma más tranquila al tiempo que arrojaba lejos de él un fragmento de las cadenas que Lavi había roto.

-En cuánto a la sangre, mi cuerpo sigue multiplicándola aunque mi corazón no esté vivo, es algo ilógico, yo… soy algo que no tiene explicación, un vampiro se alimenta más del alma de la presa que de la sangre, la sangre sólo es el conductor -explico tras un suspiro, jamás había tenido que dar explicaciones, !¿por qué lo hacía?!

-Kanda… ¿Por qué te escogieron a ti?... ¿Qué hiciste tú para que te tomarán cómo su esclavo?- cuestionó Allen un poco entristecido.

-No recuerdo bien, ya te lo dije, sólo sé que en el momento en que Twi me encontró estaba herido, creo que a punto de morir, luego…-lo interrumpió un sonido que provenía de afuera, desde luego se alteró a sobremanera, solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Son ellos… llegaron, sal de aquí, vete!- aseveró el joven completamente estremecido, Allen sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró, bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al cuarto de música, temblaba tenía el corazón en la boca, por suerte, los Hasu aún no habían entrado.

Fue hasta unos segundos después que se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta principal, lo que indico a Allen que ya estaban allí, se levantó del banco y caminó hacia la entrada del salón, se tranquilizó lo más que pudo e intento ocultar sus nervios pues su respiración era agitada, al llegar a la entrada del recibidor, se encontraban Twi y Edgard acomodando sus abrigos en el perchero y detrás de ellos estaba Alma.

-Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Hasu ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Hola Allen, todo en orden, gracias por preguntar, ¿estabas tocando el piano?- pregunto la hermosa Twi con una tierna sonrisa, eran raras las ocasiones en que ella demostraba esa aura amable.

-Ah... Sí, es una vieja canción... - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Enserio?, podrías hacerlo nuevamente, quiero escucharte- dijo con curiosidad el joven detrás de ellos con una voz muy suave, Allen se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Alma ya posada sobre él, lo que lo hiso tensarse un poco.

-Eh… perdona pero me tengo que ir- dijo mientras caminaba hacía la salida cuándo sintió la mano fría de Edgard detenerlo sin esfuerzo alguno, impidiéndole que se marchara.

-Alto ahí jovencito, ¿piensa irse dejándole con la ilusión a mi hijo?, eso no es educado y al mismo tiempo no es propio de un caballero…- aseveró el hombre de cabellos de oro.

Allen sintió una ligera presión proveniente de la mano del hombre en su hombro, miró los ojos de Edgard y tragó saliva, se parecían a los de Kanda, un tanto fríos pero que reflejaban todo a su alrededor como espejos, de inmediato recordó que Kanda lo había escuchado tocar.

"sí toco de nuevo, me escuchara" pensó inconscientemente, asintió con la cabeza a Edgard quién lo soltó sonriéndole.

Se dirigieron al salón de música, Allen ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, se sentó en el banco del piano y sin más espera comenzó a interpretar en las teclas la hermosa melodía que hacia un rato había tocado, al terminar, notó que tanto Edgard como Twi lo miraban con ojos penetrantes y parecían estar confundidos e impresionados, Alma al contrario estaba quieto con un semblante sombrío, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿De dónde conoces esa melodía?- cuestionó Twi.

-La… la tocaba mi padre hace tiempo- respondió y Twi alzó la ceja.

-Bien, ya es tarde, es hora de que te marches, ¿está bien?- dijo la mujer con una seriedad tremenda en la voz que dejó a Allen totalmente atemorizado.

-Si señora…- dijo mientras se levantaba del banco, caminó hacia la salida, pero aceleró el paso, casi corría hacia la puerta principal cuando la voz de Alma lo detuvo de golpe.

-¡Allen! – le gritó, él se giró un tanto asustado y lo miró, estaba ahí parado a un lado de las escaleras, con su ropa tan elegante como siempre.

-Tocas hermoso- le dijo mirándolo y al mismo tiempo le sonreía juguetón, Allen se giró dándole la espalda evitando que el chico mirará su tenue sonrojó. Siempre le avergonzaba que le reconocieran en algo.

-Gracias – sonrió sin darlo a conocer y salió de la casa.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza y el frio se hacía presente cada vez con más intensidad, nuestro albino caminó y caminó hasta llegar a su hogar, y en el transcurso del camino, pensaba sobre aquella leyenda, aquella familia que perdió un niño, el apellido, ¿realmente sería kanda ese "príncipe" como llamaban las personas del pueblo?, los recuerdos de kanda estaban borrados, así que sería difícil saberlo, después de todo, sólo era una leyenda.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, entró y miró a su padre quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando un periódico.

-Ya llegue- su padre se levantó del sofá y miro al niño quién estaba en el recibidor dejando su abrigo y su mochila.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó tranquilamente, pero podía notar algo extraño en su hijo.

-Bien… oye, maná… ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?, cuándo me fui no estabas-

Respondió Allen tratando de no hablar mucho a cerca de su día en la casa Hasu.

-Ah, salí a traer víveres a la ciudad, no quise despertarte, te mirabas tan cómodo mientras dormías- sinceró mientras caminaba a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras que Allen le seguía de cerca.

-Maná… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo serio el albino, a lo que el padre lo miró se forma curiosa, se recargó en el fregadero para escucharlo.

-Sí, ¿dime qué pasa?-

-¿Es normal… que te preocupes mucho por alguien que ni si quiera conozcas, que sea tan fuerte ese sentimiento que... harías lo que fuera por ayudar a esa persona?- el padre soltó una pequeña risita y lo miró con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Bueno hijo… eso depende, si a esa persona le ocurre algo muy malo, creo que si sería normal preocuparse, pero a ti ¿que no te preocupa?- se aproximó a su hijo y tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

– Tú eres la persona más compasiva, tierna y adorable del mundo- dijo mientras revolvía su cabello, lo que le suscitó un poco de vergüenza al chico, apartándose de las manos de su padre.

-Maná…. Eh… ¿te puedo preguntar algo más?- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Sí, dime-

-La canción… "Yhden, Enkelin Unelma", ¿de dónde la aprendiste?- ante la interpelación el hombre palideció y desvió la mirada.

-Esa canción, me la enseño tu madre cuando nos conocimos- respondió abatido.

-…. ¿Y sabes de donde la aprendió ella?- pregunto tímidamente pues la reacción por parte de su padre le indicó que no era una buena idea hablar de ese tema.

-No, nunca me dijo… casi no la conocí… estuvimos juntos durante solo seis meses, fue suficiente para descubrir que yo la amaba con toda mi alma y ella también me amaba, hasta que… de la nada desapareció, semanas después, una carta llegó a mi casa, era de ella y me di cuenta de que pronto tendría un bebé, y nueve meses más tarde llegaste tú a mi vida junto a otra carta que sólo pedía que te cuidará y llenaste con tu alegría el vacío en mi corazón- respondió mientras sus ojos asomaban lágrimas.

-Maná yo…- sonrió lo mejor que pudo y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi nunca hablaban sobre su "madre", Allen solamente sabía que cuando Maná le encontró en su puerta su brazo estaba quemado, y con el paso de los años, su piel había tomado un pigmento rojizo, causa por la que muchos en la escuela le rechazaban.

-Bueno, ahora déjame prepararte la cena o te morirás de hambre, mírate estas muy delgado- Se apartó de él, sin que se diera cuenta limpio una pequeña lagrima que estaba a punto de resbalar, Allen solo lo miró con ternura.

-Bien, estaré en mi habitación- se despidió por el momento y subió las escaleras, se dirigió al baño de su habitación donde se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y luego de llenar la tina de agua se sumergió en ella, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, sin embargo, de inmediato recordó a Kanda y todo lo que le había dicho sobre los vampiros, una y otra vez reflexionaba ese tema, hasta que le un dolor de cabeza se le hizo presenté, el timbre del teléfono lo distrajo, aún así no le dio importancia, su padre fue quién atendió y unos segundos después tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Hijo, es para ti… Johnny-

Ante el nombre señalado, Allen salió casi de un saltó de la tina, tomó la toalla, la enredo alrededor de su cadera lo mejor que pudo y salió del baño corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola y tomando el teléfono, estaba muy feliz, tal vez más que nunca.

-¿Hola?- dijo entusiasmado, al instante una voz juvenil y llena de alegría le contestó.

-¡Allen! ¿Cómo estás?!-

-He he, perfectamente ¿y tú como éstas?- respondió con una enorme sonrisa y era algo normal, Johnny como le decían de afecto, era el mejor amigo de Allen desde la infancia, sin embargo se había mudado muy lejos del distrito donde Vivian los Walker y al parecer era la primera vez que lo contactaba desde hacía casi cuatro años y medio.

-Estoy bien, tengo una gran noticia para ti- le dijo la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Dime, Dime!-

-Llegare mañana a Japón, me quedaré unos días y quiero verte- al escuchar dichas palabras Allen sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

-¿De verdad?, ¡qué bien!, yo también quiero verte-

-Perfecto, ¿podrías recogerme mañana en el aeropuerto a las nueve y media?, de ahí iré a casa de mi tío Reever y dejare el equipaje, después tal vez podríamos salir a algún lado ¿Qué te parece?-

Le dijo entusiasmado.

-Si claro que si- Respondió Allen muy emocionado mientras enrollaba el cable del teléfono.

-Perfecto, te veo mañana entonces, hasta luego- dijo con voz juguetona.

Tras despedirse y colgar la llamada, Allen buscó algo que ponerse con rapidez, parecía que la noticia de la visita de su gran amigo lo tenía vuelto loco, se puso una playera gris de manga larga y unos pantalones deportivos azules, calzó unas pantuflas y bajó para ver si ya estaba la cena.

-Vaya, vaya, mírate, te ves más feliz que nunca- le dijo el padre un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo.

-Sí, Johnny vendrá mañana, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo-

-Ya entiendo el motivó de tu alegría, pero... ¿Mañana no tienes que trabajar con los Hasu?-

Cuestionó el hombre tras un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Allen cambió de inmediato, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, su rostro se transformó en desilusión y a la vez un poco de tristeza.

-Es verdad, lo olvidé, estaba tan feliz por que vendría que olvidé que tengo que ir con ellos… pero… yo le dije a Johnny que lo recogería en el aeropuerto, pero tampoco debo faltar con los Hasu… ¡¿Qué hago maná?!- él se acercó a Allen y lo miró seriamente.

-Haz lo que creas más importante- fue su sencilla respuesta, luego regresó a su lugar y sirvió un poco de la comida que preparó en un plato que colocó en la mesa junto a un vaso de jugo de manzana.

-Toma, come de una vez- le dijo sonriéndole para después irse a la sala nuevamente, Allen se sentó y comió rápidamente lo que su padre le había servido, al terminar, lavó la loza y se dirigió a su habitación, notó que su padre estaba acostado en el sofá dormido, pero la radio estaba encendida, no se dio cuenta que paso más de una hora comiendo, con cuidado apagó la radio y subió a su cuarto, encerrándose de nueva cuenta, tirándose en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente.

-Kanda… o… Johnny…. ¿Qué debería hacer?, Johnny es mi mejor amigo, pero Kanda… él es… no podría dejarlo solo- suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta, desde luego no supo qué hacer y quedo completamente sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue hasta que la luz del sol que entró por su ventana lo despertó, eran exactamente las ocho, se levantó despacio de la cama y se quitó la ropa poniéndose unos jeans grises junto a una playera negra de manga larga debajo de un chaleco rojo, esa mañana no había clima helado curiosamente, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre quién preparaba el desayuno.

-Buen día hijo, ya es hora de que vallas con los Hasu – Allen miró a su padre y se sentó en la barra.

-Iré más tarde, primero recogeré a Johnny y después iré a la casa de los Hasu- contestó mientras le era servido un palto con huevo revuelto, tocino y unos panes tostados junto a una taza de café con leche.

-Entonces desayuna primero- ordenó el padre.

Allen ingirió todo lo que le fue proporcionado, y al terminar tomó su mochila donde guardo su cartera, un suéter y otras cosas más, la colgó en su hombro y tras despedirse de su padre, Salió camino al aeropuerto, como cosa de mala suerte el autobús se había retrasado más de lo normal en llegar, junto a él, sentada en la parada, estaba una señora acompañada de una niña pequeña, la cual llevaba en manos un oso de peluche, la miró y sintió una ternura exorbitante, la pequeña era encantadora, sus pies colgaban al aire, su vestido blanco bajó un suéter rosa la hacía ver muy linda y además de ello, su rostro era angelical, pues tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños que brillaban, su cabello peinado en dos coletas pequeñas le daban un toque de ternura, la pequeña miro a Allen el cual le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró a ver a la señora, tal vez era su madre quién al parecer estaba concentrada leyendo un libro.

Pasaron casi diez minutos cuando llego el autobús, se levantó, la niña lo había visto marcharse, por lo que de inmediato tomó la manga de Allen sorprendiéndolo, la niña le sonrío y alzó el oso dándoselo, Allen lo tomó completamente confundido.

-No cualquier persona sonríe a un extraño, quién lo haga es merecedor de ser un amigo- le dijo la pequeña, Allen quedó admirado por el comentario de la niña.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de subir al autobús.

Se sentó a lado de la ventanilla y miró como la señora acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la pequeña, miró al oso de peluche durante un momento, "sonreír a un extraño" pensó, y de inmediato la imagen de kanda lo invadió, esa frase había descrito a la perfección lo que pasaba con ese pelinegro.

Después del recorrido en autobús, llegó a su destino, caminó rápidamente, estaba muy nervioso pero feliz al mismo tiempo, al entrar, de inmediato buscó con la mirada a ese chico tan importante para él, no lo podía localizar por ninguna parte por lo que caminó más adentro, se sentó justo enfrente de la entrada de pasajeros.

Miraba a su alrededor a toda clase de personas, muchas reencontrándose, se abrasaban, muchos se besaban, otros hacían ambas cosas incluso algunos lloraban.

Bajó la mirada intentando calmarse pues empezaba a desesperarse y sentía algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos y no había señal alguna de Johnny, se levantó e impaciente buscó alguna cosa para comer, eran ya las diez de la mañana y aún no llegaba, fue con las encargadas y preguntó si el vuelo de Johnny se había retrasado y en efecto, el vuelo dónde vendría ese joven se había retrasado dos horas debido a una tormenta…

"maldición"….

Se sentó nuevamente y colocó sus brazos sobre sus piernas recargando la cabeza en sus manos, "¿Qué hare en una hora más?"…

Pensó torciendo los labios.

Por un momento un impulso realmente fuerte de ir a la casa de los Hasu lo invadió, sentía que tenía que ver a Kanda, sin embargo no lo hizo y esperó…

Después de un largo lapso de nervios y aburrimiento miró que por la entrada empezaban a llegar los pasajeros provenientes del vuelo de Johnny, se levantó y corrió hasta de la entrada, uno a uno los pasajeros salían, de repente salió un hombre, después de él parecía no haber nadie más, "donde… ¿Dónde está?

Allen bajó la mirada y apuño las manos, se giró y caminó de regresó a donde estaba.

En un instante la misma voz llena de vida del teléfono había gritado su nombre con fuerza, Allen levantó el rostro completamente tenso, volteó con ansiedad, he allí su gran amigo estaba parado frente a él.

De estatura media, delgado, llevaba puesta una elegante gabardina negra, debajo podía notarse una camisa azul, su rostro era muy dulce, tenía ojos castaños muy claros, anteojos, en si era un joven muy agradable, su cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo, pero se le escapaban unos cuantos mechones que se acomodaban a los lados de su rostro blanco, el cual se notaba más con el tono café de su cabello.

El albino sonrío al mirarlo, no salió palabra alguna de su boca, en cuanto a Johnny de inmediato caminó hasta su amigo y lo tomó entré sus brazos.

-¡Allen, cuanto tiempo!... te eh echado de menos en Francia- le dijo sin soltarle y ligeras lagrimitas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Allen se sonrojó y se apartó de Johnny, algo le decía que su abrazo no era correcto para él, pues se imaginó que era otra persona quien lo abrazaba.

-Johnny, lo mismo digo, te has dejado crecer el cabello ¿eh?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, intentó decirlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Sí, lo estoy dejando crecer- rio un poco luego miro su reloj. -Allen, vamos por algo de comer ¿no?- le dijo alegre.

-Si… - respondió feliz, "espera que estoy haciendo, tengo que ir con Kanda, ya no tengo tiempo"-

-Que bien vámonos- sonrío Johnny, una delicada y linda sonrisa, "demonios", Allen estaba a punto de cancelarlo pero ante la sonrisa de su acompañante llena de alegría y de ilusión simplemente no pudo.

En el transcurso del camino, Allen sintió que por alguna extraña razón, debió de haber ido con Kanda, pero algo se lo impedía y no era la visita de Johnny, sino algo más.

Al final habían transcurrieron seis horas junto a Johnny, y al llegar a su hogar ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a la casa Hasu, "perdóname Kanda, pero mañana en serio te veré", pensó Allen mientras miraba la luna esa noche desde la ventana de su habitación.

De nuevo se quedó dormido, esta vez un sueño acudió a su minuciosa mente, se miró a él, en el bosque, al parecer era de noche, caminaba despacio, solitario a través de una niebla profunda, cuando miro a Kanda frente a él, estaba justo debajo de un árbol, se acercó a él y notó que tenía una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuello que colgaba desde una rama del árbol, estaba colgado… Allen no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, cayó sobre sus rodillas e intensas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, "¿¡por qué hiciste eso… ¡Kanda, por qué!?"… en ese momento despertó, eran ya las ocho y media de la mañana, se levantó despacio masajeando su frente, el sueño le había dejado mal, de alguna forma, esta vez vistió con unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, una camisa roja y una sudadera negra, corrió abajo y se despidió de su padre como todos los días, y se echó andar lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de los Hasu.

Al llegar Twi y Alma lo recibieron, Edgard se había ido ya, Twi indicó lo de siempre al albino y partió junto a su hijo.

Luego de unos minutos Allen se asomó por la ventana esperando que se alejaran lo suficiente para poder subir a ver a Kanda, después de unos minutos y al percatarse de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, subió arriba y se dirigió al cuarto prohibido, sin embargo, palideció al darse cuenta de que adentro de la habitación no había absolutamente nada, Kanda no estaba , ni tampoco la sangre de siempre en el suelo, se veía como un cuarto normal, común y corriente, empezó a temblar, retrocedió y tapo su boca con ambas manos…

"¿dónde está… en donde está Kanda?", corrió por toda la casa, la recorrió de un lado a otro hasta el último rincón, gritando el nombre del pelinegro, sin embargo no encontró respuesta alguna, se

Dio por vencido y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, cabizbajo…. Sus ojos estaban a punto de humedecerse.

-No está… no lo encuentro…- las lágrimas brotaron, ocultó el rostro con tan sólo el sonido de su llanto rodeándolo.

-Kanda…- "si tan solo hubiese venido ayer"

Ya no hizo nada, bajó las escaleras y se recostó en el sofá de la sala principal, Lavi no se había aparecido desde aquel día, eran exactamente las once de la mañana, estando ahí recostado se durmió, despertó luego de cuatro horas, no había desayunado, así que busco algo de comer, cuando caminaba por el pasillo hasta la cocina notó algo extraño en una de las esquinas, se agachó y miró mejor a aquella cosa que le había llamado la atención.

Su rostro perdió todos los colores al ver que aquella cosa no era más que un trozo de ropa rasgada, pero no era cualquiera, le había inquietado el alma ver que era un trozo del pantalón que kanda llevaba puesto la última vez que lo vio, estaba lleno de sangre en algunas partes y parecía por el modo de las rasgaduras que había sido arrancada a la fuerza, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó con furia.

Ver eso le había quitado el hambre por completo, regresó a la sala y se recostó nuevamente, tenía una ligera esperanza de que en el resto del tiempo de ese día, escucharía los mismos ruidos en la planta superior de la casa, que tal vez Kanda le daría una señal de que aún estaba ahí…

Lamentablemente no sucedió.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como vieron fue algo largo, pero así serán los capítulos, un poco largos XD… aclarando algunas cosas, para quienes no entendieron bien el asunto de la familia Hasu, kanda explica que él fue encontrado por Twi, y antes de ello no tiene recuerdos de su vida, aclarando, cada país del mundo tiene **3 familias "Hasu" de vampiros** , y en este caso la historia se desarrolla en **Japón** , por lo tanto ellos son una de las tres familias de Japón owo, estas cosas se irán aclarando más adelante. Así también ellos como dijo Kanda, se alimentan más que nada del **alma de la persona y no directamente de la sangre** así también ellos deciden si muerden **para comer o para transformar**.

 **Hasu** significa Loto en español

" **Yhden, Enkelin Unelma** " es del idioma finlandés y significa como se mencionó en el capítulo, **"sueño de un angel** ", es una melodía interpretada a piano por la desaparecida esposa de Mana. (No existe por si la buscan, todo lo invente yo XD)

Esto sería todo! ¡Espero sus comentarios bellos y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! ¿Dónde estará kanda? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?... descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Hasta luego!


	5. capitulo 4 - Sentimientos

_¡Hola queridos lectores, ¿qué tal?! Me complace presentarles el capítulo 4, que desde luego espero sea de su agrado, w este capítulo está lleno de tensión, así que espero que tengan preparado algo que aplastar(¿ XD hará aparición también cierta chica de pelo verde amada por muchos y odiada por otros, el misterio de kanda será revelado, pero también ocurrirá algo inesperado… ¿Qué será?... y sean pacientes que el Yullen está por venir pronto mmmjojojo (risa malvada) igual otra parejita no tan cannon, rara incluso para varios pero que estoy segura les robara el corazón, pero eso es más adelante ¡Sin más palabras les dejó a su merced la continuación de esta emocionante historia! Nos vemos al final del capítulo~~~_

 **Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi,**

 **Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Sentimientos.**

Habían transcurrido trece días desdé la desaparición del enigmático Kanda, a pesar de ello, Allen no dejaba de acudir a la casa de los Hasu, seguía con la esperanza de volverle a encontrar, se resignaba a darse por vencido, sin embargo muy dentro de su más firme ilusión, había una pizca de negatividad que de vez en cuando arremetía a su valor, "ya no volverá, olvídate de él", le decía aquella voz, pero, el valor y la esperanza de Allen eran aún más fuertes e impenetrables.

Ya las vísperas de navidad estaban acercándose y Johnny aún continuaba en Japón, Allen lo frecuentaba seguido, cuando regresaba de la casa Hasu, de vez cuando salían a tomar un café, o bien simplemente platicar, ese día el castaño le había invitado a visitar el centro comercial lo que Allen aceptó con alegría, pues curiosamente como algo del destino, los Hasu le habían otorgado ese día de "descansó", esa tarde se había vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas, una camisa roja por debajo de un abrigo café y un gorro de tela color blanco que hacia lucir aún más su cabello que ya estaba a la longitud de su cuello.

Luego de una larga espera en autobús, se encontró con Johnny justo en la entrada del centro comercial, tal como habían planeado, sin embargo Johnny lucía un rostro turbador.

-Hola Allen, ¿Estás listo?- cuestionó de forma rápida y un tanto seria, ¿acaso eso fue un saludo?, algo se traía entre manos.

-Hola, claro, ¿Qué haremos?- cuestionó notando la sospecha de Johnny.

-¿te parece que vallamos por algo de comer?- Le preguntó y Allen asintió sonriente, pues en realidad no había ingerido absolutamente nada desde la mañana de ese día, por lo que se pusieron en marcha, caminaron hasta el área de comida, observando detenidamente cada uno de los locales, comida rápida, comida tradicional, e incluso hasta comida extranjera, sería una difícil decisión para el albino, finalmente compraron unas hamburguesas para después dirigirse hasta la zona de mesas.

Se sentaron, Johnny no había dicho nada en todo ese lapso de tiempo, algo que se le hacía raro en extremo al británico ya que su acompañante no era así, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿pasa algo?, te notó muy raro hoy- preguntó Allen ya sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad así mismo el estrés que le causaba verle tan seco, le miró directamente a los ojos, Johnny lo miró de igual modo y soltó una fuerte risotada.

-¡perdóname Allen!... quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no puedo callarlo más tiempo- dijo con entusiasmo, a lo que Allen reaccionó con una mueca llena de divagación.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó sobresaltado

-¿Recuerdas a Lena Lee?- le preguntó, sonriendo al ver como Allen se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar un poco.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió sonrojándose un poco.

Claro que la recordaría, esa chica...

-La invite a venir esta noche- respondió Johnny sorprendiéndose al ver como Allen se levantaba de golpe, lucía realmente sorprendido,

"Lena Lee… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!", pensó estremeciéndose comenzando a mirar a sus alrededores, Lena Lee era el nombre de la prima de Johnny, una joven hermosa, dulce y tierna de quien Allen se había enamorado cuando eran más jóvenes, y que él juraba ya haber superado, pues ella le había rechazado en más de una ocasión.

-¡¿por qué no me dijiste?!- reclamó exaltado, Johnny rio un poco y señalo con el dedo justo detrás de él, lo que dejó helado al menor.

-No debes gritar en presencia de una señorita- dijo Johnny sonriendo, Allen se quedó paralizado y tras un tragó de saliva, volteó con temor, pues hacía años que había dejado de ver a Lena Lee y en efecto, ella se encontraba ahí parada detrás de él, "!¿En qué momento llego?!" pensó el niño.

Allen se sonrojo, mas no demasiado, simplemente se sentía avergonzado, ella sonrió, mientras pasaba las manos entre su oscuro cabello con tintes de verde, era muy bella, tenía una mirada inocente, cuyos ojos violeta le hacían ver considerablemente linda y aunque no era muy alta, tenía un cuerpo esbelto que se notaba con el saco que llevaba puesto esa tarde, junto a unos jeans ajustados de color negro.

-Hola Allen…- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-Hola... cuánto tiempo, ¿no?- sonrió, pero al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, se quedó pasmado, pues a espaldas de Lenalee, y a una distancia considerable, miró pasar a un joven muy rápido a los baños, era idéntico a kanda, parecía tener el mismo cabello, largo y oscuro... Y su silueta era...

"¿Será él?... ¿Kanda?"….

Su corazón se aceleró como si hubiese terminando una rutina de ejercicio, sentía que estaba soñando, no era eso posible.. Que kanda estuviese ahí... Imposible.

\- ¡Discúlpenme, vengo en seguida!- dijo totalmente en shock mientas se echaba a correr velozmente, intentando seguir al joven quien ya se había perdido de vista al entrar al baño, Lena Lee y Johnny sólo lo miraron intrigados, pero lo perdieron de vista inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?... ¿Ésta bien?...- preguntó preocupada la chica, Johnny solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente ha actuado muy extraño... No es el mismo que yo recuerdo... Quizá algo le sucedió... No lo sé.- respondió bajando la mirada. Para Johnny era de suma importancia saber si Allen estaba bien, pero por mucho que Allen le dijera siempre que no pasaba nada, El castaño sabía que no era así.

Por otro lado, el corazón del inglés latió más fuerte que nunca, corrió lo más rápido que pudo atravesando toda el área de comida, atrapando varias miradas curiosas hasta que llegó al baño de hombres dónde miró entrar al joven,

-¡Kanda! - Gritó al entrar, sin embargo no había nadie ahí, ¿había sido su imaginación entonces?...

Allen se recargó en la pared y planto una de sus manos en su rostro intentando recuperar el aliento, apuño el rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

"Fue sólo mi imaginación…" "nunca lo volveré a ver"… "soy un estúpido"…

Se sintió como un torpe al reaccionar tan impulsivamente a sus emociones, pero no podía evitarlo, era tanto el anhelo de volverlo a ver que su propia mente lo engañaba rotundamente, sin embargo, esa ocasión, el menor podía jugar que no había sido su imaginación.

"supongo que tengo que resignarme"

Suspiró pesadamente, para regresar con Johnny y Lena Lee, pensando en una forma de explicar su impulsiva forma de dejarlos, tenía dibujado en su rostro una cara de profundo desanimo, desconsuelo e incluso desolación y ello sus amigos no tardaron en notarlo.

-Allen, ¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto Johnny un poco preocupado mientras le tocaba el hombro sin despegar su vista de él.

-Perdón Johnny… por dejarlos así, Lena Lee... Lo siento... saben... yo… me tengo que ir, realmente tuve un día pesado y no me siento de humor- sinceró el albino, y

Lena Lee se notó un tanto estremecida, tomo el hombro de Allen y lo miró directamente.

-Allen, yo…- se quedó muda, no tenía nada concretó en mente para animarle, le soltó de inmediato y sonrió lo mejor que pudo– si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos, por favor, ¿sí?- le dijo y Allen no pudo hacer más que sonreír tiernamente. Sabía que estaban preocupados, y en el fondo se los agradecía. Pero jamás le comprenderían. Ahora él sabía algo que nadie más, la existencia de vampiros, y la presencia de un joven... Al cual sentía un extraño sentimiento de apego... Ayuda... Aun no lo reconocía bien.

-Por supuesto- fue lo único que dijo y seguido le abrazo junto a Johnny.

-Prometo compensarles luego, hasta pronto!- se despidió para salir del lugar a paso rápido. En el camino de regreso, se había puesto a pensar sobre el regalo de navidad para su padre, a pesar de que su cumpleaños era el mismo día, le gustaba más regalar que recibir.

Ya estaba bastante alejado de sus amigos, y aún quedaba un poco de luz de día, por lo que se dispuso a visitar algunas de las tiendas terminando en la compra de una pequeña pulsera de círculos negros, y finalmente emprendió el camino al autobús para regresar a su hogar, justo en el momento en que el autobús estaba a punto de llegar, logró mirar a Lavi a quién no había visto desde la "mordida" del lobo, sintió una fuerte punzada, y la necesidad de huir... ¿Por qué?... Subió al autobús buscando inmediatamente un lugar vacío, sentándose al final en la parte trasera del autobús, Lavi había abordado también, y de inmediato Allen sintió una inmensa sensación de asco, bajó la cabeza en un intento inútil de ocultarse pues Lavi ya lo había puesto en mira, se sentó a su lado y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Hola, Allen- le saludo normalmente el joven de cabellera color fuego, Allen no deseaba saludarlo, ni siquiera mirarlo, pese a ello, si no le contestaba debidamente, Lavi podría sospechar.

-Hola... Lavi, es bueno verte... Ver que te recuperaste de aquel accidente ¿eh?...- dijo un poco cortante sin poder evitarlo -¿Qué haces por acá?- fue lo primero que se ocurrió preguntar para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Me dirijo a casa de los Hasu- respondió el joven pelirrojo sin ninguna emoción reflejada en el rostro.

"¿Hasu?"… era verdad, Lavi se alimentaba de Kanda, lo que le dio a Allen una ligera esperanza, si Lavi iba a casa de los Hasu, tal vez era para comer, lo que significaba que Kanda aún seguía ahí, que seguía "con vida" por así decirlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pidió Allen sonriendo un poco más, debía tomar cartas en el asunto, sabía que si Lavi se tardaba en pensar una respuesta, era señal de que no quería compañía o en otras palabras, se encontraría con Kanda.

-Hmm… realmente iré a hacer algunos trabajos, no buscó compañía- fue lo que respondió Lavi tras unos segundos de meditar su respuesta, ¡bingo!, Kanda estaba ahí…

O al menos era lo que el inglés podía intuir.

Allen sonrió y guardó silencio, se levantó de su lugar para pedir la bajada unos momentos después.

-Te deseo suerte, nos vemos luego Lavi, cuídate- dijo tranquilamente para luego bajar del autobús.

Su plan ahora era bastante arriesgado, quizá era lo más peligroso que nunca antes había hecho, pero valdría la pena si tenía éxito, tras observar que el autobús se adelantará unos metros adelante, observó a sus alrededores y corrió más rápido que nunca entre el bosque, tomó un atajo hasta la casa Hasu, mismo que había descubierto unos pocos días atrás.

Pasos rápidos y desesperados se escuchaban entre las veredas del bosque, llamando la atención de algunos depredadores que optaban por dejarle ir, la respiración del niño era cada vez más jadeante, no estaba tan acostumbrado a correr se esa forma, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Poco a poco se lograba ver la gran casa de los Hasu, y Allen rezaba en su mente que no hubiese nadie en ese momento, aún era el horario en que los Hasu no llegaban, así que si tenía suerte encontraría vacía la casa.

Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dirigió a la parte trasera donde estaba la barda de barrotes, era por dónde siempre entraba Lavi, afortunadamente estaba abierto, y con cuidado se acercó hasta las ventanas, observó despacio notando que no había nadie.

"Es mi día de suerte..." pensó aun recuperando el aliento inmisericorde.

Por suerte Lavi tampoco había llegado, y era de esperarse, pues el autobús recorría un largo camino llenó de paradas, lo que le dio tiempo al albino de llegar a tiempo, Allen giró la perilla y para su sorpresa la puerta no tenía seguro, por lo que entró sin hacer mucho ruido, y corrió hacia la habitación donde siempre estaba Kanda, al abrirla se dio cuenta al igual que las veces anteriores, no había nada ni nadie ahí, cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo, empezaba a perder el control, Lavi no tardaría en llegar y él no sabía aún en donde estaba oculto Kanda, ni en donde ocultarse a sí mismo también, ¡¿si quiera Kanda estaba ahí?!

-¡KANDA! – gritó una y otra y otra vez sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, le llamaba mientras atravesaba los pasillos, entraba a habitaciones, gritaba cada vez más, siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta, silencio. Miró por la ventana y se estremeció al ver a Lavi muy cerca de la puerta, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no se había dado cuenta que el ojiverde ya había llegado, improvisó rápidamente no dejándose ser presa del pánico y término ocultándose en un armario debajo de las escaleras, el pelirrojo entró con un rostro un poco confundido, pues había jurado oír un extraño sonido, siendo ignorante de que frente a él estaba oculto Allen, el sonido de sus pasos puso al albino con el corazón en la boca, a pesar de ello luego de escucharle alejarse un poco, salió de su escondite con vigilia, observando como la sombra de Lavi avanzaba por el pasillo, lo siguió cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, realmente estaba acometiendo un suicidio.

Tras un corto recorrido que se le antojo años a Allen, se percató de que Lavi había entrado a la puerta que daba pase al sótano. "es verdad, el sótano"… pensó Allen pues no había revisado ese lugar, era el único que le faltaba por ver debido a que en los últimos días le habían colocado un gran y pesado candado, si entraba ahí, correría el riesgo de ser descubierto, por lo que se ocultó en una habitación que estaba frente a la puerta del sótano luego de que Lavi bajará, cerró la puerta cuidando que no hiciera ruido.

Ahí adentro notó que sólo habían varias pilas de libros y periódicos viejos, una mesa con una lámpara antigua y algunos folders cubiertos de polvo, caminó hacia la mesa central y encendió la lámpara, los folders parecían ya muy antiguos, tomó aire y sopló el polvo de una de ellas para abrirla encontrándose con unos dibujos, eran muy buenos, un par de retratos de personas que no conocía ni había visto antes, supuso que serían familiares de los Hasu, luego encontró algunas fotografías que estaban ya deterioradas, lucían como reliquias.

En ellas había un niño pequeño, con ropa muy antigua quizás del siglo diecinueve, era muy lindo, tenía el rostro realmente bello, no se lograba distinguir bien debido al mal estado que tenía, pero se notaba tenía un rostro pálido y lindo cabello oscuro, la giró al reverso notando que llevaba escrito con tinta las siglas Y.K., de inmediato ello lo hizo pensar, ¿serían las letras del nombre de Kanda…? el niño de la fotografía, viéndolo bien, tenía un ligero parecido a él, tenía el cabello negro y era muy blanco.

"¿será él?"…. Recordó que Kanda le había mencionado que no recordaba nada de su pasado, por lo que guardó la fotografía en su pantalón para luego acercarse a la puerta sólo para saltar de un brinco y temblar ante un fuerte y sonoro grito desgarrador que provenía del sótano.

Era un alarido realmente espeluznante que se notaba llenó de sufrimiento y angustia, causando que los bellos de la piel de Allen se erizarán así mismo su corazón latiera más rápido, pero lo que más apuño a Allen era que la voz de la que provenía aquel grito doloroso era sin duda la de Kanda, por lo menos ya sabía que estaba ahí, "Espera… te rescatare cueste lo que cueste".

Pensó el albino con un rostro oculto entre su cabellera.

Cada vez los gritos se tornaban en quejidos ahogados, que hicieron a Allen tapar sus oídos, intentaba no escuchar, hasta qué después de algunos minutos, el silencio volvió a dominar la habitación, así mismo la casa, poco después, escuchó a Lavi salir y retirarse aparentemente, Allen entreabrió la puerta, lo suficiente para mirar, logró ver al pelirrojo salir de la casa, y de inmediato salió de la habitación rumbo al sótano, por suerte la puerta no tenía candado, lo había dejado abierto, por lo que entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, bajó las escaleras, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, la penumbra reinaba el lugar en su totalidad, todo era oscuridad ante su mirada hasta que sus pies llegaron hasta suelo firme dónde buscó el interruptor de la luz, lo encontró justo a un lado de las escaleras.

Al encenderlo, sus ojos se cegaron pues un enorme foco y un par de lámparas se habían entendido con una luz realmente potente, tapó su rostro con el antebrazo para aclimatar la visibilidad, fue entonces que al mirar hacia el frente, notó la presencia del joven que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-Kan...da...- susurro casi para sí mismo, pues el pelinegro se hallaba en el suelo, inconsciente por completo, su cuerpo tenía varias lesiones, incluso más graves que la última vez que lo miró, heridas, mordeduras, arañazos, golpes, moretones, cortaduras, laceraciones y de más era de lo que su cuerpo estaba repleto.

Allen no podía creer que le hubiesen maltratado tanto, tragó saliva y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil del joven, el cual le daba la espalda, por lo que Allen lo giró con cuidado para que quedase boca arriba, el cabello oscuro de Kanda le ocultaba el rostro casi por completo, con una de sus manos Allen apartó los mechones de su cabello para poder verle la cara.

Se estremeció al ver que los ojos de kanda estaban entre cerrados con una mirada perdida, notó de igual forma que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, lo tocó y se percató de que estaba más frio de lo habitual, sin duda algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Kanda… Kanda… Mírame por favor!- rogó el albino mientras tocaba las mejillas de Kanda, pero él no parecía reaccionar, lo estrujó un poco más mientras seguía pidiéndole que reaccionará, no se daría por vencido.

-¡Kanda por favor!... ¡mírame, dime algo!... ¡Kanda!... yo…- Allen bajó el rostro, la situación le estaba comenzando a aterrar, apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, quería salvarlo, le había encontrado al fin de nuevo, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Pero ¡¿qué era lo que podía hacer?! No era rival para una familia de vampiros, mucho menos Lavi que lucía siempre peligroso. Tenía todas las de perder.. Sus ojos sin poder evitarlo derramaron lágrimas, al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula.

Kanda por lo contario, se movió un poco, al fin había reaccionado, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y al recuperar totalmente la vista logró mirar como Allen se doblaba de llanto a su lado.

"¡¿Que hace él aquí?! " pensó tensándose, ¿cómo había entrado?, ¿cómo había burlado a Lavi?, ¿por qué lloraba?... Eran las preguntas que el oriental se había hecho en su cabeza, sin embargo por alguna razón sintió un gran alivio al verlo, intentó mover una de sus manos para poder tocarlo pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano, sus fuerzas eran nulas en ese momento.

-De..Deja de…llorar- dijo con una voz débil y de inmediato Allen abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose por completo, y miro a Kanda quién también lo miraba con sus bellos ojos azules.

-¡Kanda... Estas bien!- dijo Allen mirándole completamente sorprendido, algo cambio en el joven pelinegro, su mirada se convirtió en una más opaca, así también sus labios lucían más caídos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Allen y sorprendentemente, se humedecieron literalmente también, pero no por felicidad.

-Sácame... de aquí... - suplicó el pelinegro quién término por desmoronarse por completo en presencia del inglés quién lo abrazo de inmediato con fuerza.

Kanda se quejaba con desesperación, estaba demasiado herido tanto física como emocionalmente, aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas el no derramar lágrimas, no lloraría, pero ese chico, era su única esperanza, probablemente él podría sacarlo de ese lugar. Y por alguna extraña razón una que le molestaba a cierta manera, sentía preocuparse por ese chico, le preocupaba de cierta forma que le hicieran daño. No quería.

Sin embargo... Recordó las últimas palabras de Allen, "volveré para verte de nuevo"... Palabras que hicieron eco en su cabeza y que por consecuencia provocó que empujara a Allen lejos de él.

-¡Nunca volviste… te esperé… pero nunca llegaste… me atormentaron, me han hecho uno de ellos, y no estuviste ahí para ayudarme!- reclamó Kanda con una voz fría, dejando a Allen completamente sobrecogido en su lugar ante las palabras de su acompañante

-¿Que Dijiste?... ¿te han transformado?- preguntó completamente helado al pelinegro.

Kanda dejó caer sus brazos y emitió sonoros quejidos, era su manera de responderle "SI"

Pues no deseaba hablar mucho, le dolía, y no sólo físicamente. Cosa que le irritaba. Le había dolido que ese niño no volviera, pero de ser así entonces ¿por qué sentía tanto alivio de verlo?

-No lo soportó, ya no puedo…. ¡ayúdame te lo pido!- le dijo Kanda con voz más débil, realmente necesitaba ayuda, Allen se levantó del piso inmediatamente, verle pedir ayuda había sido la gota que derramó el vaso haciéndole reaccionar, tomó a kanda de los hombros ayudándole a levantarse también, ni siquiera tenía algo planeado simplemente se movía por instinto.

-Necesito que camines lo más rápido que puedas, te sacaré de aquí, no puedo seguir permitiendo que te lastimen de esta manera- dijo Allen con decisión, Kanda se aferró fuerte al hombro del albino de inmediato, su pierna derecha estaba herida, pero podía caminar.

-Estoy listo- dijo Kanda aún adolorido, mientras ya se acercaban a las escaleras, subieron con cuidado hasta salir del sótano, estaba ya casi a punto de anochecer y los Hasu ya no tardarían en llegar.

-¡Agh!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto duele! - se quejó el japonés pues las heridas en su cuerpo aún tenían repercusiones, sin embargo Allen se aferró con mayor fuerza brindándole de su propia fuerza para recargarse y caminar hasta que llegaron al pasillo, Allen era quién vigilaba, sin embargo al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que Alma se encontraba ya de regreso, "maldición, ¿Qué haremos?" pensó comenzando a ponerse nervioso, cosa que Kanda notó inmediatamente por lo que soltó al agarre en su brazo para retroceder el camino que ya habían logrado trazar dejando a Allen sin palabras.

-Es mejor que te vayas, si saben que intentaste ayudarme, te mataran- dijo el pelinegro con voz ya desesperada mientras que se apoyaba de la pared para volver al sótano.

-No, no puedo dejarte aquí, ¡Tenemos que salir de este lugar ahora!-

Dijo Allen con un semblante de desesperación.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal se escuchó a poca distancia paralizando a ambos, Allen se giró rápidamente, sudaba frio, y de un momento a otro Alma apareció doblando el pasillo, sorprendiéndose un poco por la presencia del jovencito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco demandante, a lo que Allen quedó frío como roca, un susto se dibujó en su rostro temiendo que Alma hubiera visto a Kanda pero él no estaba, lo había dejado sólo, regresando al sótano así mismo sacrificando su libertad por salvarle la vida.

-Yo... Eh… este… "tengo que improvisar algo", vine a… recoger algo que deje olvidado ayer- dijo lo más calmado que pudo, Alma arqueó la ceja saboreando las palabras del menor, tras observarlo unos segundos sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entiendo, mis padres no tardan en llegar, pero qué bien que te encuentro aquí, me has evitado hacer una llamada telefónica- dijo riendo, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo dejando a Allen realmente confundido.

-Tengo un recado para ti de parte de mis padres-

Le dijo tensando al albino.

-¿En serio? Dime- dijo un poco nervioso "¿me habrán descubierto acaso?"

-Ya no necesitamos de tu ayuda, a partir de mañana no es necesario que vengas- dijo el pelinegro con un tono un poco deprimido, pues en el fondo a Alma le parecía divertida la presencia de Allen, y le extrañaría de alguna manera.

Aquellas palabras hicieron alterarse al albino de inmediato, realmente lo había tomado desprevenido, no podía dejar de ir y mucho menos ahora, tenía que volver por Kanda, se acercó un poco furioso al pelinegro.

-¡¿Por qué?!... ¡yo, quiero... Seguir viniendo!-

Exclamó con ojos húmedos dejando a Alma sorprendido.

-Lo siento, pero es decisión de mis padres… Lavi se hará cargo a partir de mañana -

Fue lo único que dijo de forma un tanto cortante pues la reacción del menor no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, así mismo comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué Allen habría reaccionado de esa forma. Era sumamente sospechoso.

-Pero… ¡No!... yo, ¡yo!...- se empezó a alterar aún más, con fuerza tomó a Alma de los hombros y lo sacudió sacándole un pequeño quejido, en ese momento Edgard llegó empujando a Allen violentamente para separarlo de Alma.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo, no te atrevas a tocarlo nunca más!-

Aseveró el rubio con una mirada penetrante.

-Papá, tranquilo, él no me hacía daño…- defendió Alma recibiendo la misma mirada por parte de su padre.

-Vi perfectamente cómo te estaba empujando y te escuche gritar- aseveró nuevamente mirando por la rejilla del ojo a un tembloroso Allen en el suelo quién soló frotaba la zona en donde había recibido el empujón.

-Estoy bien, ya no soy un bebé, deja de tratarme como tal- dijo Alma al tiempo que apartaba despacio a su padre para encaminarse a Allen para tenderle la mano ayudándolo a levantarse al mismo tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído.

-Perdona a mi padre, es muy sobre protector, pero deberías irte ya- le dijo el ojiazul de forma discreta, Allen no le contestó, sino que simplemente había acatado la orden sin más preámbulo, caminó directo a la salida donde se encontró con Twi quién estaba a punto de entrar.

-Jovencito, ten más cuidado casi te estrellas contra mí- advirtió la mujer, parecía haberse asustado un poco.

-Lo lamento, disculpe, tengo que irme- dijo sin mírala a los ojos y con la voz cortante, tampoco deseaba mirar a Alma ni Edgard, quienes aún le observaban a sus espaldas.

-Ah, mañana…-

-ya me informaron, gracias srita Hasu, fue.. Un honor trabajar con ustedes...- dijo finalmente para sonreír ocultando lágrimas y tras una reverencia de agradecimiento salió corriendo del lugar dejando pasmados a los presentes, en especial a Alma, quien lucía inconforme.

ya era de noche y el helado viento invernal ya soplaba con ferocidad sobre los árboles y la tierra por la cual se abría paso el inglés, debía mantener el contacto con Lavi, si era que quería saber sobre los Hasu, ¿pero cómo? No sabía dónde vivía, ni tampoco su número telefónico.

"Kanda… ¿ahora como lo ayudare? no puedo regresar a la casa", pensó al llegar a su hogar donde subió a su habitación inmediatamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, colocó el seguro a la perilla y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo abrazando la almohada, poco después unos gimoteos no muy audibles comenzaron a competir contra el silencio, "Tengo que pensar en algo, debo ayudarlo" pensó fuertemente sin dejar de gimotear.

Por suerte Maná no le había visto y seguramente ya estaba dormido, por lo que simplemente se desahogó en su propia soledad de su habitación.

Mientras tanto con los Hasu, había llegado ya la hora de tomar el alimento diario, por lo que todos los miembros de la familia bajaron al sótano, encontrándose con Kanda sentado en el piso que al verlos entrar, se levantó con esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo le dolía intensamente, la transformación a vampiro no era más que sed, y cambios físicos que destruían poco a poco sus órganos, músculos, etc.

-¿Qué quieren de mi ahora… me transformaron ya no les sirvo de alimento- dijo Kanda como una forma de pedir compasión.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero nuestro motivó de verte esta noche no es para saciar nuestra hambre, tú… ya no eres útil para este lugar- asevero Edgard con una voz firme pero triste, definitivamente algo malo pasaría.

Esas palabras dejaron a Kanda helado por completo, pero ¿Qué harían entonces?, si ahora era ya un vampiro no podrían matarlo, lo único que podrían hacerle era robar la esencia de su alma y destruirla.

-Kanda Yuu... fuiste útil en la familia Hasu durante más de un siglo, es hora de renovar nuestra comida, ahora tú eres un Gravedell, pero no cualquiera- dijo Edgard con seriedad, tanta que su voz ponía con los nervios de punta al pelinegro.

-¿Ahora qué… buscarán a otra persona inocente para hacerle lo que me hicieron a mí?, ¿me van a dejar libre?-

Cuestionó retando con la mirada al rubio para luego mirar a Alma quien lucía realmente entristecido.

Twi río un poco, distrayéndolo del semblante que notaba en Alma, ella se había acercado a él sin titubear.

-Kanda yo he llegado a quererte casi como un hijo propio, pero ya conoces las reglas… cuando un "Alimento" deja de servir a un vampiro, lo transforman… luego… se destruye su alma…- dijo con tristeza, Kanda se estremeció al mismo tiempo que retrocedió con una cara llena de horror.

-No…No…. ¡No lo hagan por favor!-

Pidió

Alma mientras apuñaba los ojos, ocultó el rostro, parecía que tampoco quería causarle daño a Kanda, después de todo él era casi como un hermano para él.

-Hijo, no tenemos otra opción...- advirtió el rubio de ojos miel, provocando que Alma derramará un par de lágrimas.

-Perdónanos… esperamos que no te hagamos sufrir demasiado- dijo Twi con un dolor tremendo en el alma.

-¡NO, NO!… no me hagan daño…. ¡YA NO!- rogó Kanda completamente tensó, tapando sus oídos con fuerza y apuñando el rostro, estaba completamente envuelto en pánico, un temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo tal como un niño pequeño.

-Pero... Su sello... El sello de regeneración... No puede morir...- dijo Alma en un intento en vano de detener ese homicidio.

-El sello dejara de funcionar... Una vez que termine este proceso de "eliminación"...- respondió Twi, pues el sello en el pecho de kanda le permitía regenerar la sangre en su cuerpo sin dejarlo morir como ayuda para servir de alimento, pero ahora que era un vampiro, el sello era inútil.

Sin más espera, Twi y Edgar se acercaron lento al joven, les dolía lastimarlo, pero debían hacerlo o pronto él sería... un asesino.

* * *

Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy mis mazapanes beshos, si les gusto no duden en dejar su bello comentario que leeré lo más pronto posible sin falta owo, TwT sé que los deje con la tensión a flor de piel y sobre todo por el final, Kanda ¿asesino?... ya entenderán mejor en el próximo capítulo que por cierto será POV del moyashi, así que prepárense para el punto de vista más tierno y sad que hayan visto (¿ XDDDDD nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Hasta luego.


	6. capitulo 5 - Miedo

Hola queridos lectores! La espera termino! jojojoj aquí les presento el capitulo 5 de esta emocionante historia :D es un poquito largo pero espero que sea de su agrado, fue un poco difícil escribir dese el punto de vista del pequeño Allen, al final creo que quedo todo bien :3, **ADVERTENCIA:** capitulo lleno de feels :´c y **POV** de Allen owo, un personaje desaparecerá pero ¿quien sera?, espero que tengan a la mano su cajita de pañuelos :c pues quizá lloren XD bueno sin mas que decir les dejo a su merced el siguiente capitulo! nos vemos al final! 3 besos!

 **Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi,**

 **Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

Capitulo 5

Miedo.

la noche transcurrió rápidamente y se me hizo imposible dormir, los minutos se me antojaron horas desde el primer segundo en que había tocado la cama, me dolía la cabeza como si hubiese estado bajo el sol todo el día, pensar en Kanda fue el motivo que me sustrajo el sueño en su totalidad hasta el amanecer, ahora no podía ayudarle, pensé en mil formas de ayudarle, pero todas fracasaban en mi mente, llamar a la policía y denunciar un secuestro había sido la más razonable de mis ideas, pero era demasiado arriesgada… seguramente sospecharían inmediatamente de mí, no me quedaba más que esperar… y pensar en que él estaría bien, por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, no había nada que pudiese hacer directamente.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina para desayunar no porque yo quisiera, si ni porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, no tenía apetito, mi padre aún estaba dormido en su habitación, así que trate de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo.

Esa mañana hacia bastante frio, era apenas de madrugada, tomé una taza grande y la llené de café con leche acompañándola con una pieza de pan azucarado, luego otra, hasta que terminé vaciando la canastilla de pan, regresé a mi habitación para acurrucarme en la cama de nuevo, mi impaciencia se acumulaba cada vez más y mis pensamientos se revolvían en mi cabeza como bestias enfadadas,

"¿Por qué el asunto de Kanda me está afectando tanto?, hay algo que me preocupa demasiado, si continuó así, no resistiré mucho tiempo".

Pensé cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y abrazando una de mis almohadas, realmente no sabía qué hacer, por lo que una vez más, traté de dormir, esta vez teniendo éxito hasta que desperté nuevamente ya casi al medio día.

El día paso rápidamente y casi no quise salir en ningún momento de mi habitación, mi padre desde luego se había angustiado, así que me había inventado un dolor de estómago como pretexto para no salir de las sabanas, así que me había dado un par de cápsulas para el dolor estomacal, las cuales simule tomar escondiéndolas bajo mi lengua pues él no se iría hasta ver que las tomará.

Me sentía demasiado mal, no físicamente sino emocionalmente, las palabras, la mirada, la tristeza que kanda demostró cuando lo encontré, no podía abandonar esa imagen en mi mente en ningún momento, oh cuanta culpa sentía…

"si lo hubiera ayudado aún más"…. "si hubiera ido a verlo en vez de ir por Johnny"… "si no lo hubiera abandonando por tanto tiempo"

Lo peor era, que me había encariñado con él, quizá demasiado, y eso era algo realmente peligroso, no tenía un motivo claro en mi mente de la razón por la cual sentía ese extraño cariño, no estaba bien, pero para mí él era solamente un hombre indefenso, que lo único que necesitaba era un corazón gentil que lo llevará a través de la oscuridad cuándo sus sueños corrieran salvajes.

Desesperación, soledad, debilidad, desoló, era lo que miraba en su pálido rostro, me rompía el alma alejarme sin hacer nada, extrañamente pensar en que no volvería a verlo me daba... Miedo.

Esa tarde, cuando estaba casi a punto de meterse el sol, el teléfono sonó, era Johnny, ya regresaría de nuevo a Francia para seguir sus estudios, y quedaba poco tiempo de las vacaciones invernales.

"¿Veniste a Japón pocos días?" pensé en silencio con el teléfono en la cara, sin embargo le escuché, no hablamos mucho, asique al finalizar la llamada me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo para darme un baño rápidamente pues ahora, debía ir a despedirme de Johnny, no quería salir de la regadera, el agua tibia sobre mi helada piel desnuda se sentía realmente placentera, era tan reconfortante, casi podría decir que me limpiaba el alma, cuando terminé, me vestí de inmediato con ropa abrigadora, pues en Japón las tardes de invierno eran extremadamente heladas, el frio que soplaba en el viento se sentía tal como afiladas navajas cortando la piel.

Mi papá se había inquietado al saber la noticia de Johnny, no quería que saliera si aún me "dolía" el estómago, y además de que era muy tarde, le dije que me sentía mejor y después de apaciguar las ideas de aquel sobre protector hombre, salí al exterior rumbo al aeropuerto, odiaba esa idea, me devastaba que se fuera y sabía que él también sentía lo mismo, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, luego de mi largo camino, llegué a dicho aeropuerto un poco más tarde de lo acordado, miré a todos lados sin prestar atención a las personas que no conocía hasta que localice a Johnny que estaba ya a punto de irse por el pasillo de su vuelo, caminé rápidamente gritándole por su nombre hasta que me miró totalmente sorprendido.

-Allen… creí que... ya no vendrías- me dijo un poco esperanzado con ese brillo nervioso en los ojos, un brillo realmente tierno que solían recordar perfectamente.

-¿Ya vas a subir?- le pregunté, no podía sentirme más triste, Kanda me tenía preocupado y mi mejor amigo se marchaba… me dije a mi mismo "se fuerte", así que fingí más valor que nunca para poder retener las lágrimas.

Cerré mis ojos debido al ardor que comenzaba a sentir en ellos, cuando de repente sentí los brazos de Johnny rodeando mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza, y sin pensarlo correspondí, estuvimos así unos momentos para luego separarnos de un sobresalto al escuchar al anuncio de su vuelo.

-Cuídate mucho… por favor, tal vez te vea luego- me dijo sonriendo, no logró esconder la melancolía en sus ojos, pude notarlo.

Le deseé lo mejor y entonces abordó su avión de regreso a Francia, me quede quieto frente a las ventanas para observar como el avión se alejaba poco a poco llevándose a Johnny y a todo lo que me quedaba de valor con él.

Cuándo al fin lo perdí de vista, oculte el rostro, respire profundo resignándome y regrese a casa, el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el amplio y misterioso horizonte, mientras caminaba por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, acudieron a mi memoria varios recuerdos, el sol débil caía sobre mi rostro al mismo tiempo que el viento helado removía mi cabello, eso me hizo recordar la primera vez que fui a la casa de los Hasu aquel día de otoño, casi a punto de dar pase al invierno…

De nuevo, como los últimos días, kanda acudía a mi mente, sentí explotar.

¡¿Cuántas veces más va a seguir atormentando a mi subconsciente?!...me dije a mi mismo casi desesperándome por completo.

Traté de ignorar aquellos pensamientos para apurarme a regresar a casa, pesé a ello, había llegado cuándo el sol se había ocultado completamente y la luna resplandecía sobre mí, mi papá ya había preparado la cena, pero algo no andaba bien, algo tenía en el rostro y no parecía ser bueno, se miraba pálido, nervioso, asustado, nunca la había visto así.

-Papá… ¿Qué tienes?- él me miró confundido, noté que su labio inferior temblaba un poco, luego regreso la vista a la barra donde estaba acomodando unos trastos recién lavados.

-No es nada, solamente que hace un rato me pareció ver como algo se movió muy rápido en el pasillo, debió ser mi imaginación…- sonrió, pareció más tranquilo aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba fingiendo, no le tome mucha importancia pues él solía imaginar cosas cuando estaba sólo en casa más comúnmente cuando tenía días cansados, luego de verlo más tranquilo nos dispusimos a cenar.

Devoré con ansiedad un poco de la comida que me había servido, era mi platillo favorito "Mitarashi Dango" y en otro tazón un poco de arroz y verduras, pero perdí el apetito al recordar los hechos del día dejando solamente un jugueteó en el plato con mi banderilla y palillos, miraba fijamente como movía la comida una y otra vez sin dejar de pensar hasta que mi padre me tocó ligeramente el hombro un par de veces.

-¿No tienes hambre Allen?- me preguntó, sin duda su voz estaba angustiada, y debía de estarlo, los últimos días yo me había vuelto un chico repleto de rareza.

-No… perdí el apetito papá, ¿puedo irme a dormir?, estoy cansado- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, él torció los labios sonriéndome y respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté de la mesa sin verlo de nuevo al rostro.

Me despedí de él para irme a dormir aunque escuche un suspiro a mis espaldas por parte suya, sabía que estaba preocupado, más después se lo compensaría, subí las escaleras y caminé hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y encendí la T.V, me recosté en un pequeño sofá que estaba a un lado de la cama y miré el programa que estaba sintonizado en el canal que estaba por default.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente de mi armario me distrajo, "debe ser un ratón o algún bicho", pensé, lo ignoré y me levanté para ponerme el pijama, luego de ponérmela apague la T.V , acomode las sabanas de mi cama, me recosté lentamente y me dispuse a dormir.

La brillante luz nocturna que entraba por los cristales de la ventana hasta chocar con las maderas del piso alumbraba mi habitación de forma tenue, afuera el viento soplaba con fiereza, cerré mis ojos y de nuevo las brutales remembranzas acudieron a mi cabeza, incluso más fuertes que unos momentos atrás.

Justó cuándo recordaba la hermosa mirada de kanda, un nuevo ruido se hiso presente, esta vez más fuerte que la vez anterior, más bien perecía un golpe.

Me levanté de la cama de forma lenta, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, caminé hasta la puerta del armario a paso lento, fue cuando estaba casi a punto de abrirla que me di cuenta de que la perilla estaba un poco manchada de un líquido espeso que parecía ser sangre, sentí como un miedo tremendo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, la sangre, la oscuridad, la noche, todo me traía recuerdos horribles sobre las torturas a las que era sometido aquel joven.

Trague saliva, y cubrí mi mano con la manga de la playera, evitando así, tocar directamente la sangre de la perilla con mi piel, abrí la puerta con cuidado y despacio sentía sudar frío… "DIOS MIO", mi corazón casi se desbordaba, mi aliento se había detenido, mis ojos querían nuevamente hundirse en lágrimas, estuve a punto de gritar horrorizado al mirar lo que adentró se encontraba.

Justó entre mis bolsas de ropa de verano amontonadas en la esquina del armario, yacía un cuerpo inmóvil que estaba boca abajo, no lograba verlo bien debido a la iluminación, y el poco espacio en el armario.

La historia se volvía a repetir, ¡NO!... no quería volver a vivir lo que paso con Kanda una segunda vez…

Mis pies retrocedieron algunos pasos, empezaba a temblar… de repente el cuerpo inmóvil de aquella persona se movió un poco, haciéndome erizar la piel, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo llegó a la pared evitando que pudiese retroceder más, miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con que defenderme, cuando regresé la vista el cuerpo de esa persona estaba ya de pie, no lograba verlo bien todavía, la oscuridad en aquella zona me lo impedía, pude notar solamente como caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, era tan atemorizante quería moverme, salir de ahí, pero mis piernas no respondían.

Aquel ente se acercó más y más a mí, y solamente sentía como yo me encogía con cada centímetro que se acercaba, poco a poco llegó hasta la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, dejándole verse con más claridad una parte de su cuerpo.

Logré ver que su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada, sucia, y llena de sangre, su cuerpo tenía varias heridas profundas, algunas aún emanando aquel líquido vital, siguió caminando hasta dejar que la luz revelará su rostro.

Palidecí de inmediato y mi aliento se transformó en un tenso suspiró al percatarme de que aquel sujeto se trataba de ni más ni menos que Kanda, sin embargo había algo diferente en él, su rostro estaba caído, desolado, en su cuello había una herida profunda que me causó náuseas, se desangraba del cuello, y su mirada era opaca, apagada, perdida... sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por completo, sin duda algo terrible le había pasado, él no era el mismo que había conocido, no era aquel kanda del que me había encariñado.

Me quedé paralizado, ni siquiera podía hablar, él parecía no reaccionar al igual que yo, también se había quedado inmóvil mirándome, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal, y eso me ponía con los nervios de punta.

-¿K… Kanda?- mi voz apenas se había escuchado, sentía débil mi garganta sin razón lógica, y pese a ello Kanda no me decía nada, seguía inmóvil, como una estatua.

-¡Kanda!- le dije más fuerte, pero éste seguía sin reaccionar, no aguanté más, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite y corrí hacia él, lo tomé de los hombros con fuerza y lo abrace… lo abrace cómo lo había anhelado tanto.

-¡¿Qué te hicieron?!... Kanda…. Por favor responde… - le dije con un poco de desesperación, mis ojos sin más poder evitarlo, comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, las cuales se absorbían en su hombro, él no me correspondió el abrazo ni siquiera se movió, no me atreví a verlo a los ojos, oculte la cabeza recargándola en su pecho, mis brazos rodearon su espalda casi con desesperación.

pa, si lo hubiera sacado de la casa, no le hubiera pasado esto", noté que parte de mi pijama se había manchado con su sangre al abrazarlo, rompí el abrazo para verlo al rostro, seguía mirándome con esos ojos tan dolidos, su rostro estaba devastado, como nunca imagine verlo…

-Sé qué… me olvidaste, pero el saber que aún estabas vivo, me tranquilizaba…- me dijo finalmente con una voz débil, estaba triste sin duda, me quedé paralizado al escucharlo, aún después de todo lo que paso, era él quién estaba feliz de que yo estuviera bien… ¿le importaba mi vida aún más que la suya propia?, ¿Que rayos le sucedía?

Me sobresalte al ver que Kanda de pronto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, miraba hacia el techo como si buscara algo, su boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus ojos opacos, lo estaba perdiendo…

Inmediatamente me incline para estar a su altura, Debía pensar en algo, tenía que salvarlo. Lo miré nuevamente sólo para sentir como algo dolió en mi pecho, él tenía sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, verlo sufrir tanto me atormentaba a sobre manera, me hacía sentir como el sujeto más vil sobre la faz de la tierra, de repente bajó el rostro sorprendiéndome.

-Eres un inútil, tal como un brote de habas, un... "Moyashi"- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa ladina apenas marcada.

-¿Qué?... Un.. ¿Moya..qué?..- no había entendido su comentario pero seguramente él se refería a lo incompetente que era y tenía razón, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en cómo había llegado a mi casa, ¿cómo sabía dónde vivía? y ¿qué hacía aquí?, justo cuando iba a preguntarle sus ojos me miraron de forma borrosa.

-Adiós- cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo de golpe, estremeciéndome totalmente, "se despidió…. Entonces el…" no podía, no respondía hacer eso… no podía dejarme.

-K… ¿Kanda?... oye… ¡kanda!, ¡KANDA!- lo sacudía de un lado al otro, gritándole, tenía la esperanza de que sólo estuviera inconsciente… pero él no daba a conocer ninguna señal.

-No… no puedes morir, ¡Kanda!- tomé su mano con fuerza, estaba realmente helada, me recosté sobre su pecho para intentar oír su corazón, algo inútil, pero en ese momento había olvidado que él ya estaba muerto desde hacía casi un siglo tal vez mas y su corazón no latía, hasta que recordé que posiblemente estaba transformado ya en un vampiro, y si los vampiros son inmortales, entonces él no estaba muerto…tal vez eran solamente ideas que sentía con fuerza en mi espíritu, no podía aceptar la idea de que él estuviera muerto.

No sabía si los vampiros podían morir con algo específico, pero a él ya lo habían dañado tanto… mis lágrimas habían empapado ya por completo parte de su camiseta rota, el piso de mi habitación estaba helado, pero eso no me importaba, me quede ahí acurrucado a su lado, seguía sollozando sin control, seguía sintiéndome tan culpable por lo que le habían hecho, no sabía bien que le había pasado, tampoco quería imaginarlo, no me daba una idea de cómo él había encontrado mi casa, mucho menos de como entró y se escondió en el armario de mi habitación.

De todas las habitaciones había dado con la mía precisamente, todo era realmente raro, estaba confundido, recordé a mi papá decir que había visto ver algo moverse, seguramente había sido kanda, y de inmediato esperé que mi papá no me hubiese escuchado justo en ese momento, sin darme cuenta estaba gritándome forma fuerte y mis sollozos no eran la excepción tampoco.

"¿Habrá escapado, o lo habrán liberado?"…. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta que me atormentaban sin piedad… era tarde, de noche y no había nada que pudiese hacer, desde luego pensé en llamar a una ambulancia, pero después ¿cómo explicaría todo a mi padre y a los demás? Jamás me creerían que él era un vampiro, que los Hasu estaban locos, y que todo era una situación " súper secreta". Si los vampiros sabían que yo les descubría ante el mundo, quizá pudiesen matarme y a mi padre igual. Apreté mis manos, y miré a kanda, su rostro lucia tan pálido, lo contemple hasta que sin poder evitarlo quedé sumergido en mi subconsciente.

La noche pasó, cuando abrí mis ojos ya era de mañana, "Me quedé dormido" pensé e inmediatamente miré el cuerpo de Kanda, estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejé de ver antes de quedarme dormido, la sangre que tenía en su ropa y en su cuerpo ya estaba seca, y las heridas estaban un poco cicatrizadas, me aparté de su lado y retrocedí, lo miré con tristeza, no pude evitar pensar en la horrible idea de que tal vez... si había muerto.

Escuché a mi padre subir por las escaleras, cosa que me tensó inmediatamente, ¿cómo explicaría tener a un hombre inconsciente en mi habitación?... Lo más rápido que pude tomé el cuerpo de Kanda por los brazos y con todas mis fuerzas lo arrastré hasta el armario, acomodándolo con cuidado para que no se lastimara y cerré la puerta, en ese momento mi papá llamó a la puerta.

-¿Allen?... ¿estás despierto?...- miré el reloj eran ya las 11:30 am, por esa razón se había preocupado, normalmente me despertaba a las 7:30 y bajaba a desayunar a las 8:00 en punto.

-Hola papá, si… ya estoy despierto, me quedé dormido, perdón- le dije lo más tranquilo posible, simulando alegría.

-Oh... Está bien hijo, no tardes en bajar- me pidió y luego de unos segundos lo escuché alejarse, de inmediato regresé con kanda, él seguía igual, tras un suspiro caí de golpe sobre mis rodillas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos acariciando sus mejillas y lo abrace nuevamente…. Lo abrace hasta sentir que mi alma se fundía con su cuerpo.

-Kanda… yo sé que aun estas ahí… tengo fe en ti… sé que no me dejarás solo, por favor, ¿sientes mis latidos?, ¿Puedes oír mi corazón?, por favor regresa, regresa a mí, estaré esperando, nunca voy a perder la esperanza, nunca te dejare sólo de nuevo-

Mi voz se había roto, sentí cómo mi cuerpo le radiaba calor al suyo, mi mentón descansaba sobre su frente y su rostro se recargaba en mi pecho, mis brazos lo rodeaban alrededor de la nuca y la espalda, cerré mis ojos y sonreí, tal vez me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, pero nada perdía en intentar hacerlo volver, ahora algo especial y puro nacía muy dentro de mí, a ese pobre chico que ha sufrido tanto, a quien me pedía ayuda y no se la di, no lo volvería a abandonar por nada del mundo.

"Lo quiero… lo quiero mucho"…. Él era en ese momento mi único amigo y además, había sido la única persona que se había sacrificado a tal grado de perder su libertad y casi morir por salvarme… "Le debo la vida" pensé con los ojos húmedos y mi respiración se había alterado, me separé de su cuerpo deseando no hacerlo, pero debía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido para no ser sospechoso ante los ojos de mi padre, miré su nuca pegada a mi pecho y acaricié de forma suave su cabello, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Era extraño... Lo quería, sentía quererlo casi involuntariamente... Sus ojos me hipnotizaban siempre que los posaba en los míos, y pese a tener una actitud fría, sentía cálida su presencia.

Suspire un par de veces con aquella confusión en mi cabeza y con cuidado me moví para levantarme por completo, rápidamente me lavé la cara y me quité la pijama manchada de sangre, me coloqué una playera gris y pantalones deportivos negros.

Por suerte ese día lo tenía libre, así que bajé a desayunar, mi padre no preguntó absolutamente nada, pensé en que tal vez él había podido escuchar el alboroto que había hecho la noche anterior, pero parecía que no había escuchado nada de lo contrario ya me hubiera hecho todo un interrogatorio, terminé de comer y tras agradecerle por el desayuno subí a mi habitación.

Me encerré con Kanda durante todo el día, para que mi padre no sospechará nada, le había dicho que estaría estudiando y no quería ser molestado, ya casi era fecha de regresar al colegio, por lo que tenía que estar estudiado para los exámenes de diagnóstico.

Mojé una toalla suave con agua y con cuidado comencé a limpiar la sangre seca del cuerpo de Kanda, por lo menos las que eran más visibles como en sus brazos y cuello, cuando terminé, busque entre mi ropa una playera que pudiese servirle, por suerte tenía una que me quedaba grande y que no utilizaba, con precaución logré retirarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la cual estaba ya totalmente sucia y rota, me sonroje un poco pues el cuerpo de Kanda era muy bello, pálido al igual que su rostro, esbelto pero tonificado, trague saliva al observar su torso, al cual comencé a limpiar con la toalla para borrar lo que quedaba de sangre.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza, pues incluso llegué a pensar que era un tanto seductor… le coloqué la playera con cuidado de forma rápida pues sentía el calor acumulado en mis mejillas, en cuánto al pantalón le dejé el que llevaba puesto, no me iba a atrever a quitárselo por nada del mundo, y además no tenía algo que fuese de su talla, aun así mis manos temblaban un poco y seguía sonrojado, o eso supuse pues sentía mi cara más acalorada que nunca, tener a ese joven tan... Atractivo, ahí tan cerca de mí, tocarlo, cuidarlo, mirarlo…

"! Ah, Pero que pensamientos están llegando a mí cabeza, dios mío!"- yo era un joven "normal" a excepción de mi cabello y las cicatrices en mi brazo izquierdo, me atraían las mujeres cómo a cualquier chico de mi edad, sin embargo, había algo en él qué no podía explicar, pero qué siempre me atrapaba al verlo.

-¿Y si los vampiros tienen esa habilidad de atraer humanos? Como en los cuentos de las sirenas que atraían con su canto...- pensé para después solo negar con la cabeza.

Ignore esos pensamientos, sabía que me había encariñado con él pero pensar en otras cosas como desearle… ¡era realmente algo tonto!… tal vez eran sólo ideas locas que se inventaba mi cerebro en ese momento, por lo que no le di mucha importancia.

El día paso rápidamente… la noche llegó y de nuevo había cubierto el cielo con su hermosa manta de estrellas, por suerte esa noche no hacia frio, mi papá me había llamado para cenar, bajé y comí rápido luego subí de nuevo, repitiendo la misma rutina de cerrar la puerta con seguro y me encerré de nuevo en el armario con kanda, por suerte era suficientemente espacioso para que tanto él como yo cupiéramos, tomé unas cuántas sabanas y frazadas envolviendo a Kanda con la más caliente, las demás las use en mí.

Recargado en la pared, no dejaba de observarlo, sin embargo no se movía, no había hecho nada, ni dado ni una señal de vida desde la noche anterior, ni un movimiento, un quejido, un gesto, nada… empecé a preocuparme aún más por tal motivo… recordé la melodía "sueño de un ángel" no tenía un piano o un teclado en mis manos, así que comencé a tararearle con mi voz, una y otra vez hasta que me quedé dormido de nuevo a su lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente a las dos de la mañana, Kanda seguía igual, en cuanto a mí, comencé a descontrolarme, el pánico, el miedo, la desesperación se iban apoderando de mi lentamente, y el simple hecho de imaginarlo realmente muerto me dolía cada vez más.

"vampiro"… "¡Eso es!", me levanté de un solo saltó, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de mi padre, él estaba profundamente dormido, caminé suavemente, tuve cuidado de no hacer ruido, llegue hasta los cajones de costura y abrí uno en búsqueda de una navaja, revolví las cosas sigilosamente al fin de encontrar una, cuándo la encontré cerré el cajón despacio y salí de la habitación, mi padre aún seguía tranquilamente dormido, agradecí a todos los dioses por darle un sueño tan pesado.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, nuevamente cerré con seguro y me dirigí al armario, me incline y coloqué la cabeza de Kanda sobre mis piernas, tomé la navaja y la coloqué sobre mi muñeca izquierda.

Apuñe los ojos y respiré hondo, sabía que me dolería mucho pero valdría la pena si resultaba, me arme de valor y encaje la punta de la navaja para luego de un sólo movimiento abrirme la piel, me quejé un poco al cortarme, pues fue un dolor punzante y ardiente, la navaja cayó al suelo cubierta de sangre y mi muñeca emanaba a chorros el mismo liquido carmín.

Tome la cabeza de Kanda inclinándola hacia atrás, le abrí la boca y coloque mi muñeca sangrante sobre ella… la sangre corría a través de su boca, caía por su garganta, la cual comenzó a beber involuntariamente.

Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, mi corazón se desbordaba, tenía tanto miedo de que no funcionará, si él no volvía definitivamente yo me hallaría en un hueco sin salida alguna… nunca podría perdonármelo.

Después de unos minutos retiré mi muñeca de su boca, la hemorragia se había frenado un poco, pero él parecía seguir exactamente igual.

"Ya no sé qué hacer"… Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados, aunque no quería admitirlo… comenzaba a perder la fe. Esperé unos minutos más, en vano, ninguna reacción se hizo presente en él, me levanté del piso y con una sábana tape su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro, Kanda había muerto en mis brazos, llevándose con él mi alma, mi corazón y todo lo que componía mi sonrisa.

Con un nudo en la garganta cerré el armario y me recosté en la cama, estaba inmóvil, mis ojos no parpadeaban.

"¿cuánto resistiré?…. No puedo…" tapé mi rostro y empecé a sollozar con fuerza ya sin importarme que me escuchará mi padre, apreté las manos sobre mi cara a tal grado que dejé marcadas las uñas en la frente y parte de mis mejillas, poco a poco mis sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños quejidos, nunca había llorado así, esa fue la primera vez que había experimentado lo que era el verdadero dolor, la angustia pura, la tristeza real a la que se puede enfrentar una persona… la muerte de un ser amado.

Poco después de haber iniciado mi llanto, sucedió algo sorprendente que me hizo estremecer como nunca antes en mi vida, cuándo aún tenía las manos sobre mi rostro pude sentir como algo removía mi cabello, de inmediato retiré las manos y abrí los ojos quedando sin aliento alguno, la fría mano de Kanda estaba sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Estoy soñando?"… fue lo primero que pude pensar, noté que Kanda estaba sentado junto a mí a la orilla de la cama.

Me habían quedado sin palabras, algo fuerte y doloroso se ahogaba en mi pecho.

-K… Kanda… tú estás… vivo- dije entre lágrimas, él no me contestó pero pude notar que su mirada no era la misma de antes, era la del Kanda que había conocido al inicio, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de ese tenue brillo que me cautivo aquella vez en que su mirada se cruzó con la mía por primera vez, luego retiró la mano de mi cabello, aunque lo ocultó pude notar que había sonreído ligeramente.

Me levanté de la cama y él se levantó también, caminó hacia la ventana mirando hacia afuera, la luna iluminaba su silueta en la oscuridad, caminé a su lado tímidamente, aún seguía sin poder creerlo.

Sentía que me desmayaría del alivio.

-Kanda ¿te encuentras bien?... creí que… nunca te volvería a... creí que habías muerto… Bueno... sabes a lo que me refiero... - él me miró con esos ojos tan profundos esa mirada del color de la misma luna y se acercó a mí.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti- me dijo sonriendo levemente, era extraño verlo sonreír, pero sin duda era algo maravilloso.

-¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunte con ansiedad, dichas preguntas me habían atormentado desde que lo miré en el armario, él borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se giró mirando afuera de nuevo, ahora su mirada era seria, fría, lo que me hizo tensar, quizá no debía preguntar eso.

-Después de haberme transformado la noche en que te despidieron, ellos... atentaron contra mi alma, destruyéndola casi por completo, ese es el destinó para un "alimento" que deja de servir...- dijo con una voz tan fría que me erizo la piel.

-¿Destruir tu Alma?... Pero... ¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido.

-La única manera de matar a un vampiro es esa, destruyendo su alma, cuándo la esencia del alma del esclavo ya no les alimenta lo suficiente, ya sea por qué el alimento es "viejo" o el sello deja de funcionar adecuadamente... Lo transforman, y lo destruyen-

No entendía nada, el asunto de los vampiros, alimentos y sellos, todo era realmente confuso.

-Después de haberme herido, me lanzaron al bosque, esperaban que muriera ahí y que mis restos fueran devorados por alguna bestia, estaba agonizando cuando logré detectar tu aroma, ese aroma molesto y dulce... lo seguí hasta llegar a esta casa… al ser un vampiro en ocasiones puedo materializarme o desintegrarme pero no siempre se puede, haciendo eso fue como pude llegar hasta tu habitación sin que tu padre me viera, pero estaba tan herido, que no podía moverme, yo esperaba la muerte- respondió meditabundo.

-Entonces… ¿reviviste por la sangre que te di?

-No, verás, mi alma estaba a punto de desvanecerse, debido a los Hasu, estaba herida de tanto dolor y vacío, pero, al igual que se lástima se puede regenerar, con afecto…-

Me sonroje al escuchar eso, ¿me había dicho que lo que sentía por él lo había revivido?, Kanda suspiro cansado, sin embargo aún no me miraba seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana de la cual el cristal reflejaba su rostro iluminado por la luz nocturna.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, tú has hecho renacer a mi alma, el alma de un vampiro crece con el afecto puro, es por ello que sus parejas viven casi eternamente, son una especie de "medicina" y tú con todo ese cariño que tienes, tu compasión, y sobretodo tus lágrimas, me han curado casi por completo, no necesitó grandes cantidades de amor para curarme, sino una sola pequeña muestra, con tal de que sea pura- dijo al son del viento y fue en ese momento que me miró fijamente, sus ojos me hicieron sentir algo que nunca había experimentado, no lo podía describir con palabras, pero me hacía sentir realmente aliviado y feliz, como no tenía idea.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué te has preocupado tanto por mí, ni porque me cuidaste todo este tiempo, pero me salvaste, realmente quería buscarte sólo para agradecerte el haber intentado ayudarme cuándo estabas en la casa de los Hasu, así que... gracias...-

Me dijo un poco forzado, cosa que me pareció graciosa, parecía que agradecer no era su fuerte.

En ese momento Kanda se acercó a mí y me abrazo rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, eso fue algo realmente lindo y que definitivamente no esperaba, yo me había quedado sin palabras, de nuevo mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora,

"Que no se dé cuenta de eso" pensé y cerré mis ojos abrasándolo también, era algo extraño, por parte había sido un tanto mi culpa que casi muriera y al mismo tiempo también que reviviera…

Estaba llenó de emociones, sentimientos, de todo, sin duda alguna Kanda se había dado cuenta pero no le tomó importancia, lo único que hice fue sentirlo, sentir su "vida", su cuerpo, grabar en mi memoria ese pequeño encuentro por el resto de mis días.

Después de un rato me soltó y me miró fijamente, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, me sonroje aún más quedando paralizado, por lo contrario él parecía estar muy tranquilo aunque no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Tch... No te emociones, te abrazó sólo por compromiso- me dijo arqueando una ceja.

Pero no me importaba, mi corazón casi estalló cuando él se acercó aún más a mi rostro, sin perderme la mirada su bello perfil dominó mi cuello, me olfateó profundamente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente quedándome quieto como estatua, sentí ruborizarse mi piel al sentir el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba su nariz chocando sobre mi piel, al mismo tiempo también rozó con las puntas de sus dedos mi mandíbula, comencé a temblar un poco y sentí como mi rostro estaba acalorado, " ¿Qué está haciendo?… ¿piensa morderme?"…

Pensé tragando saliva y entre abriendo mis ojos.

-Kanda…- dije temeroso, escuché una risita burlona de su parte.

-Tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada, sólo grabó a la perfección tu aroma- se apartó de mi cuello y se giró dándome la espalda.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa Moyashi, aunque huele asquerosa mente dulce... esperó poder resistirme-

-¿Cómo?...- dije tímido "resistir, ¿Qué me quería decir con eso?"…

-Espera ¿Me dijiste Moyashi?... Eh.. Mi nombre es Allen quizá lo olvidaste... ¿Qué harás ahora que te echaron de la casa? – le pregunte aun nervioso, Kanda se detuvo más no volteó.

-Por esta noche, permíteme quedarme aquí contigo- me pidió sin verme aún, y con ello solo pude suspirar de alivio.

-claro… no hay problema…-

Kanda caminó rumbo al armario, algo que no me dejó tranquilo, ¿dormiría ahí? Era un lugar incómodo.

-Si gustas puedes dormir en mi cama- le dije un poco nervioso y él negó con la cabeza

-No… podría perder el control y morderte, aún no controló bien mis emociones vampíricas, por favor coloca seguro a esta puerta, o atáscala con algo- dijo desde adentro del armario.

-Ah... Está bien, b..buenas noches! - le dije para después acercarme lentamente y arrancar la puerta con una silla, luego me metí de nuevo en la cama, me sentía un poco nervioso, y aunque lo intenté no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Había muchas cosas que aún no entendía, pero poco a poco todo salía a la luz.

"Kanda ahora está con migo, eso es, tal vez todo lo que necesito saber por ahora".

...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo mis bellos mazapanes!, espero que haya sido de su agrado, para quienes esperaban ya una escena mas candente entre allen y kanda, lamento decirles que aun no :D ya estamos cerca de las escenas lindas entre ellos muuajajajaja XD sean un poco mas pacientes UwU, si les gusto el capitulo no duden en dejar su bello comentario que leeré lo más pronto posible sin falta owo son sus comentarios beshos los que me dan animo de seguir escribiéndoles esta historia w

El próximo capitulo se publicara el dia 17 de Julio(proximo lunes) al medio día :D y viene recargado de feels!, me despido de ustedes y que tengan una bella semana! :3 besos y abrazos! bye byeee


	7. capitulo 6 - Recuerdos

Hola mis preciosos y genialosos lectores! me complace presentarles el nuevo capitulo igual que cada lunes :), este capitulo sera de los mas importantes pues en el se desencadenaran algunos eventos que comienzan con la trama de la historia, verán de nuevo a Alma y Lavi y sobretodo algunos misterios mas irán ya tomando pieza en el rompecabezas :3 prepárense para lo que viene por que lo realmente interesante apenas comienza!. espero que de verdad les guste! nos vemos al final del capitulo :D

 **Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi, yaoi, KandaxAllen**

 **Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Recuerdos.**

Las horas transcurrían de forma lenta y tortuosa para el pequeño albino, fue hasta alrededor de las seis de la mañana que sus ojos pudieron cerrarse y dar paso al gran Morfeo poder hacer su trabajo, trabajo que sólo duró cuarenta minutos, en los cuáles se le había manifestado un sueño que para Allen no había sido de más de diez minutos, en esa ocasión el subconsciente del niño le había jugado una mala pasada, miraba a Johnny junto a Kanda en su colegió, algo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, Kanda le sonreía con ternura a Johnny y él le correspondía la sonrisa con alegría, mientras que Allen estaba ahí con ellos, más no le escuchaban ni le miraban, la sangre le hirvió de furia al albino al ver como Kanda se acercaba al cuello de Johnny, "!No lo muerdas!"… "! A él no!"

Pensó estremeciéndose y de inmediato se acercó al pelinegro empujándolo, como respuesta a ese empujón él le miró con odio, parecía que había sido gracias a ese toque de su parte que kanda le había visto y sin espera le tomó del hombro para después tirarle contra el piso causando que Allen se quejará, se acercó a él posicionándose sobre su delgado cuerpo, su rostro se deformó en una mueca de sadismo y una mirada sicótica que dejo sudor frío a consecuencia en la frente del albino.

-Te mataré,… morirás….- dijo soltando una carcajada espantosa…

Causando el llanto en el menor, para después simplemente ver como la mano de kanda se adentraba en su torso perforándolo removiéndole las entrañas.

Allen despertó en el momento en que en su sueño vio a Kanda reír al matarlo, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que miro fue a los orbes azules de Kanda que lo miraban un tanto preocupado pero sobretodo confuso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Kanda, Allen se había estremecido al mirarlo, y de un sólo salto se levantó, sonrojándose un poco debido al acercamiento de sus rostros.

-Kanda... Buenos días, yo…- dijo con una voz baja y un poco adormilada, sentía un dolor en la garganta que no encontraba motivo.

El pelinegro llevó una de sus manos a la suave y ruborizada mejilla del albino sin perderle la vista, su mano era fría pero cálida al mismo tiempo, Allen sólo se quedó quieto, paralizado como siempre lo hacía ante una acción por parte del joven vampiro.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando, concentrándose en la sensación de sentirle en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas llorando Moyashi?- preguntó Kanda con una profunda voz, para él era realmente extraño el tratar de comprenderle, pues jamás en toda su existencia había conocido a alguien que fuese tan expresivo como lo era ese niño, bueno, no era como si hubiese podido conocer gente, o mínimamente el poder convivir con personas para poder comprender sus extraños pensamientos, tan solo había convivido con Alma, y pese a que era un completo sentimental, no le llegaba ni un poco al nivel de "sentimentalismo" de ese niño de extraño cabello.

-¿Qué?... Oye... Ya te dije que mi nombre es Allen... - contestó Allen extrañándose así que llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, frotándola y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentir sobre su propia piel el rastro frio de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"!lagrimas!"… "¿pero por qué?"…

Pensó confundido, relacionándolo inmediatamente al horrible sueño que acababa de tener.

Kanda retiró su mano del tembloroso rostro de Allen y se levantó de la cama púes encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kanda un poco preocupado aún, y realmente los mismos llantos que Allen tenia le habían despertado.

¿O acaso era normal que la gente llorará dormida?...

-No… no lo sé… yo… no me siento triste o algo por el estilo... - ocultó el rostro con una mirada perdida, Kanda al notar eso, tomó los hombros del chico y se acercó a él.

-No me engañas, algo te ocurre y no puedes decirlo... Aunque no te culpó por no querer hablar, debo darte mucho miedo...- le dijo seriamente, Allen sólo giró la cabeza a un lado cerrando sus ojos, Kanda tras un bufido de molestia no quiso forzarlo a confesar por lo que se retiró dándole la espalda y alejándose, caminó al armario simplemente tratando de no estresarse, pues el intentar comprender al mocoso le causaba un extraño dolor de cabeza.

Allen apretó las sabanas con fuerza y frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo?... Debía ser fuerte y hablar con él de una vez por todas, así que tomó aire mientras meditaba las palabras que diría.

\- Kanda… ¿Si tu lado vampiro te da el deseo… me asesinarías?- preguntó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, kanda se frenó de golpe, quedándose callado por un momento y por consecuencia Allen se puso helado mientras que su pulso nuevamente se aceleraba, el miedo de nuevo recorría su cuerpo, la respuesta a su pregunta le daba pánico, Kanda estaba tardando en responder, lo que Allen había tomado como una posible respuesta positiva a su cuestionamiento, tal vez un "si" era lo que le esperaba.

\- eh... ¿Kanda?- preguntó con voz débil y temblorosa, de repente Kanda se dio la vuelta, y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban completamente fríos.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó con una voz fuerte e impetuosa lo que provocó que Allen se sobresaltara en la cama, apuñando los ojos y temblando aún más, que Kanda le gritará de esa manera le daba un inmenso terror que no podía evitar sentir.

-No te haría daño... ¡Te recuerdo que me salvaste, así que yo estoy en deuda contigo estúpido Moyashi!- le gritó de nuevo, luego suspiró, no expresó ninguna emoción, le miró y pocos segundos después desvió la mirada, Kanda empezó a comprender algo de lo cual no estaba seguro si era cierto o solo ideas suyas.

"Tal vez yo estoy dañándolo, después de todo él es un humano y yo soy un... Bueno un demonio…", pensó luego de tranquilizarse pero que ese chico pensará que él podía dañarlo le hacía hervir de furia, aún que esa amenaza era de cierta forma, real.

\- Debería irme ya- dijo con voz baja.

Al oír eso, Allen se levantó de la cama de un saltó y se acercó a él a paso torpe pues se había mareado de la rapidez con la que se había levantado.

-¡¿Pero a dónde iras, que vas a hacer?!… que pasará si los Hasu te ven, ¿te matarían?... ¡no puedo dejar que pase eso!, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises.

-No... No quiero que te pase nada… además estas débil aún, y herido y yo… yo…- Kanda colocó su mano en la boca de Allen interrumpiéndolo y silenciándolo por completo, lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa ladeada, Allen parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó al verle sonreír de esa manera, casi no había tenido la suerte de verle hacer ese gesto, y era sumamente lindo.

-Tu voz interior ha aprendido a hablar a raíz de tus sueños ¿no?, Moyashi…- habló de forma suave, así mismo no despegaba su mirada del rostro del albino.

-La sombra de mi olvido esperaba a que la misericordia mostrará su cara y enfrente del caminó de mi propia perdición… tu… eres…- en ese momento Kanda se estremeció sin poder terminar lo que decía, contrayendo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban casi abiertos por completo, sus manos apretaron con fuerza su pecho, cayó al suelo de rodillas quedando en cuatro, comenzando a jadear para respirar.

Inmediatamente Allen se inclinó asustado, colocó sus manos en el brazo y hombro de Kanda.

-¡Kanda… que pasa!...¡Kanda!- le gritaba con ansiedad, Kanda empezó a quejarse, expulsando con fuerza desde su boca, unas cuantas regurgitaciones de sangre, manchando el piso.

Al parecer su cuerpo aún sufría cambios por su transformación, se levantó con trabajo del suelo con ayuda de Allen y caminó a la ventana, abriéndola. Allen sólo lo miró pero al ver que Kanda colocaba su pie en el deslizador disponiéndose a saltar, se levantó y corrió hacia él tomando su brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó preocupado.

-Suéltame Moyashi, tengo que salir de aquí-

Aseveró el pelinegro forcejeando contra el agarre de Allen.

-¡No puedes, mírate, no estás bien!-

Dijo Allen esforzándose aún más para poder retenerlo

-Estaré bien, prometo regresar- le respondió mientras la sangre aun escurría de su boca.

-¡No! ¡¿A dónde planeas ir?! Kanda por favor!- le rogó sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte.

-Cálmate, te prometo que voy a regresar...- fue lo último que dijo, en ese momento Kanda forcejeó con más fuerza logrando liberarse del agarre del niño, y saltó, dejando a Allen tirado en el suelo, para cuando se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana, Kanda había desaparecido por completo.

Se quedó quieto, observando a lo lejos y cercanías, buscando con la mirada al joven vampiro, sin embargo no logro ver nada más que árboles, matorrales y el bosque sombrío, luego cerro la ventana suspirando.

"Qué le habrá pasado a Kanda, se miraba muy mal, esperó que no le pase nada".

Caminó hacia la cama, pero antes se detuvo y observó el piso con la mancha de sangre que el japonés había dejado, miró también su muñeca izquierda la cortada que se había provocado comenzaba a cicatrizar, tomó una sudadera de manga larga color gris para ocultar la herida.

Tomó un paño de algodón de uno de sus cajones y limpió el suelo, luego se sentó en la cama recostándose de lado, su mente aún estaba confundida, sentía estar en un hilo delgado, a punto de romperse.

"Por favor… que este bien…", miró a la mesa de noche, ahí estaban las fotografías del niño que había encontrado en la casa de los Hasu, las tomó y las observó detenidamente de nuevo.

"Me preguntó… como había sido el pasado de Kanda antes de llegar con los Hasu… ¿habría sido feliz?". cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, sin embargo el teléfono inalámbrico sonó, cosa que lo distrajo, por suerte estaba en su habitación, se levantó rápidamente y contestó antes de que su padre lo hiciera, se sorprendió al notar que la persona que había llamado era aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro como el cielo, jamás olvidaría su suave voz.

-Allen, buenos días, disculpa la molestia, ¿cómo has estado?...- pregunto aquella persona.

-¿Alma?... Yo eh... Bien, todo está de maravilla!- respondió el albino simulando estar alegre. Realmente lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿Allen te gustaría ir con migo a la ciudad hoy?- dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la bocina, algo no andaba bien, de inmediato Allen sintió que algo no cuadraba, si ya le habían dicho que no lo necesitarían, porque ahora Alma lo invitaba a salir, siendo él un vampiro… ¿podría correr peligro al salir con él?

-Si aceptas, te esperó dentro de dos horas en la esquina del bosque, la que da a mi casa, hasta pronto- Alma colgó el teléfono, parecía sonar nervioso, quizá no era nada nuevo, Allen no pudo argumentar, pero estaba confundido, miró al reloj eran ya las 8 de la mañana, no sabía qué hacer, pero algo le decía que debía ir, una lejana corazonada lo atacaba. Pero ¿qué pasaría si era una trampa?...

Después de pensarlo un poco, se vistió con una gorra gris, una gabardina negra de algodón y pantalones negros, bajó las escaleras y miró a la recamara de su padre, no estaba ahí, tampoco estaba en la cocina, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación por su mochila en la cual equipo algo de agua, dinero, papel higiénico y unos cuadernos, al regresar miró a su padre salir del baño, el de inmediato se confundió un poco al verlo.

-Allen… ¿A dónde vas?, parece como si fueras de excursión a las montañas- preguntó Mana con la ceja en alto.

-yo… iré al colegio… para ver cuándo es la fecha de inscripción, recuerda ya falta poco para regresar a clases de nuevo- dijo Allen un poco nervioso, aunque no le gustaba mentir, tenía que hacerlo.

\- oh... Ya veo, pero por y qué cargas esa mochila tan pesada, que llevas adentro?..- cuestionó curioso.

-Solo llevó comida y agua papá, ah y un saco más por si hace más frío, pienso dar un paseo por el parque también- le dijo sonriendo falsamente, cosa que funcionó pues Mana se lo había tragado completo, así que sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los entregó en la mano.

-Toma, por si necesitas dinero- Allen los tomó un poco forzado, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Gracias Maná-

Le dijo guardando los billetes en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ahora a desayunar antes de irte, no has comido bien estos últimos días- dijo el hombre tomando del brazo al albino y empujándolo a la cocina, Allen aceptó después de todo no vería al chico hasta dentro de dos horas.

Después de desayunar Allen salió caminó a encontrarse con Alma, era una mañana muy fría, las mejillas del albino estaban enrojecidas vagamente por el frio viento que chocaba en su pálido rostro, y el aliento que provenía de su cuerpo soplaba en forma de humo, la neblina del bosque le impedía ver bien, se detuvo al ver una silueta que caminaba hacia él.

"¿Quién es?"… cuándo al fin llegó más cerca, pudo ver que aquella persona era Alma, sin embargo algo pudo notar al instante, el costado y parte de las mangas del abrigo blanco que él usaba, tenía manchas de sangre, así que sin pensarlo retrocedió tomando precaución.

"Va a matarme" pensó el albino mientras tragaba saliva, Alma se acercó a el con un semblante un poco tenso.

-¡No temas, no te hare daño!... Allen, no te alejes de mi...- se acercó hasta estar frente a Allen quién no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, pero no podía dejar de ver aquellas manchas en su ropa.

-Gracias por venir, sinceramente comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías...- dijo Alma suspirando de alivio, Allen no dejaba de sentir cierta desconfianza hacia el chico, él era un vampiro y por lo tanto podría matarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?... ¿Por qué me llamaste?.. - preguntó Allen con una voz temblorosa.

-Necesito tu ayuda...- le dijo el pelinegro dejando confundido a Allen, ¿su ayuda para qué?... Cada vez esa situación le daba más y más desconfianza.

-Sé que suena raro, pero te pido que confíes en mí, por favor sígueme.- pidió Alma de forma tranquila, dio vuelta y caminó rápidamente pausando para hacerle la señal a Allen de que le siguiera.

Sin más que obedecerlo, Allen lo siguió aunque con desconfianza, pero por algún motivo sentía que debía ir, algo en su interior le decía que fuera.

Atravesando la niebla, entre los altos pinos y árboles, llegaron al claro del bosque, Allen se percató de que en el piso había un rastro de gotas de sangre que se convertía en un camino, como si hubiesen arrastrado un cuerpo, se atemorizó al encontrar lo que había producido ese rastro, orillado en el camino se encontraba el cadáver de un Lobo, que al parecer estaba entreabierto del cuello y tenía profundas aberturas en todo el lomo, estaba casi destruido por todos lados, se quedó quieto mirando al cadáver del animal, por otra parte Alma se volteó notando al inmóvil inglés observando aquella masacre, por lo que regresó con él.

-¿Qué haces? Camina Allen- le dijo demandante el apuesto joven pero Allen negó en con la cabeza y retrocedió.

-No... Algo pasó aquí, y no fue bueno, ¡sólo mira esto!, es horrendo, no seguiré…- dijo impetuoso, apuñando sus manos, Alma enfrió el rostro y se acercó más al menor.

-Allen… por favor, Kanda está en peligro-

En ese momento Allen se paralizó por completo al escucharle pronunciar el nombre de ese joven, ¿Kanda en peligro?, ¡¿pero cómo fue que Alma sabe que lo conocía?!

Pensó sin parpadear.

-Kanda… ¿pero... cómo...?- dijo Allen nervioso recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Alma.

-Sé a la perfección que lo conoces, qué lo intentaste ayudar… incluso sé lo que sientes por él- le dijo Alma totalmente tranquilo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba, Allen se sonrojó un poco sintiéndose cada vez mucho más crispado.

-¿Cómo?, pero... Si fui cuidadoso...- dijo con su voz trémula más Alma dio media vuelta y caminó un poco.

-Fácil, el día que fuiste despedido, subí las escaleras para dejar unas cosas a mi habitación y al bajar de nuevo, miré que salías del sótano junto a Kanda y me escondí tras la pared, hasta que los escuché acercarse fue cuando Salí de mi escondite y me encontré contigo- le dijo dejando boquiabierto al albino, eso quería decir que Alma sabía todo desdé un principio, y sin embargo no lo había delatado. Quizá si podía confiar en él después de todo.

-Pero... No entiendo a qué te refieres con... "Lo que siento por él"...- le dijo aún sin poder asimilar por completo lo que le acababan de decir, Alma sonrió alegre rascando su cabeza.

-ah eso... sólo necesitó verte a los ojos para saber todo lo que ocultas, lo que piensas, lo que sientes, además, vamos no vas a negar que estoy equivocado, arriesgarte así por alguien que ni siquiera conoces... Ahí debe haber algo más que sólo compasión-

Le dijo Alma arqueando una de sus cejas, provocando en Allen un notorio sonrojo.

-¿Vas a matarme?... soy un simple humano, y se todo lo de ustedes- dijo el peliplata colocándose en defensa de forma poco notable.

-Allen… no te hare daño, yo no soy igual a mis padres, yo estoy en contra de todo lo que tenga que ver con castigar o matar, sea mismos vampiros, o humanos o lo que sea... por eso, te necesitó cómo aliado, además, sé que tú quieres ayudar a Kanda- sinceró con la mirada más tranquila y compasiva del mundo.

-¿Prometes que no me harás daño?-

Le preguntó ya relajándose.

-Lo juró, ahora… vamos, cada minuto cuenta- Alma corrió y tras él Allen le seguía con rapidez, en su mente Allen había comprobado ya que Alma no era malo, sino todo lo contrario, cosa que de verdad le dejó mucho más tranquilo, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más debido a lo exhaustivo que era seguirle, Alma era sumamente rápido, y además saber que Kanda corría peligro le dejaba con los nervios de punta. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?... ¿Estará grave? ... Muchas preguntas invadían la cabeza del inglés. Corrieron hasta llegar a una cabaña abandonada, era muy antigua e incluso la madera que la conformaba estaba ya inflamada, y podrida en algunos lados.

Alma entró rápidamente insistiéndole a gritos a Allen que lo siguiera pues éste no había entrado, con timidez Allen abrió la vieja puerta que rechino, entró y miró a Alma de espaldas frente a él quién lentamente se movió a un lado y ahí en el suelo se encontraba Kanda sentado, con la cabeza gacha, sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre, tenía la mirada opaca y perdida, Alma se inclinó para estar a su altura y tomó el rostro pálido del japonés entre sus manos, lo miró fijamente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes… te ayudaremos- dijo él con una dulce voz, Kanda con dificultad logró mover su brazo derecho para devolver el abrazo del joven.

Todo a mirada de Allen, quién observó ese tierno abrazo, y sintió una extraña sensación que no lo dejó tranquilo, sus cejas se fruncieron levemente y su rostro se tornó serio.

-¡Alma… aun no entiendo… ¿qué paso aquí?!- le dijo Allen un poco enfadado, él se alejó de Kanda y se levantó, tomó el brazo de Allen y lo llevó a la habitación ladera.

-Ya sabes que Kanda es un transformado ahora ¿no?- preguntó Alma a lo que Allen asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, un humano transformado, normalmente presenta una insaciable sed, pero Kanda no sólo es un humano transformado, es un alimento de vampiros que fue transformado, él presenta una sed alrededor de 10 veces más fuerte que un transformado normal, es por eso que los alimentos se destruyen, se supone que mi familia ya había destruido el alma de Kanda, pero… al parecer se regeneró de nuevo, eso sólo indica una cosa, Kanda podría ser…- Alma bajó la mirada, más no mostro tristeza sino confusión.

-¿Qué podría ser él?- preguntó el albino de forma muy impaciente.

-Si no me equivoco, Kanda beberá y beberá sangre hasta recuperar su fuerza, y al estar nuevamente sano, él podría ser incluso más fuerte que un vampiro de sangre pura- respondió mirando a los ojos al inglés quién se estremeció inmediatamente y volteó a ver a Kanda quién seguía en la misma posición.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que yo puedo ayudar en esto?... ¿Qué tengo que hacer…?- dijo Allen sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro.

-Si mis padres u otro vampiro de sangre se entera que Kanda sigue vivo, lo intentarán asesinar, y esta vez será definitivamente, así que… necesitó que te quedes con él, cuídalo… mientras yo busco a Lavi, él le enseñara a controlar la sed-

Le dijo Alma tomándolo de los hombros suavemente.

-¡Lavi!... ¿él no intentará matarlo?- dijo Allen preocupado púes sólo tenía una mala impresión de él, el de un asesino, la última vez que lo vio fue cuándo le hacía daño a Kanda, pero Alma bajo la mirada sonriendo, lucia feliz.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas Lavi se dispuso a ayudarme-

Le respondió de forma divertida.

-Después de todo él me debía favores... Tenía que aceptar, lo conozco desdé que era un niño..- dijo Alma rascando su nuca con un tenue tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Espera… ¿cómo supiste que Kanda estaba vivo?- cuestionó Allen un poco intrigado a lo que Alma rodó los ojos despacio recordando algo.

-Pues… esta mañana salí temprano de casa así que caminé por el bosque, fue cuándo lo vi bebiendo del lobo, luego se desmayó lo tomé en brazos y llamé a Lavi para que me ayudará a traerlo hasta aquí, él se fue a su casa para buscar reservas de sangre y traerlas para que Kanda comiera, yo tengo que regresar a casa y no quería dejarlo sólo, además, lo único que ha dicho es tu nombre, por eso te llamé, tal vez él quiere estar contigo-

Le dijo sorprendiendo a Allen con lo último, y para Alma parecía todo un espectáculo ver las reacciones que el menor tenia.

Allen bajó el rostro y miró a Kanda… su corazón latió con más fuerza y sintió hacérsele un agujero en el pecho, como si hubiese un hueco vacío que le causaba nauseas en el mejor de los sentidos.

-Kanda… tú…- susurró en voz baja cuándo de repente sintió como Alma tomaba su hombro, despertándolo de esos pensamientos en los que se había perdido.

-Escucha Allen, confió en ti, por favor cuida de Kanda, yo no podré cuidarle, no mientras mis padres me vigilen o se darían cuenta, así que dejó esto en tus manos y en las de Lavi, pero cuándo me necesites, toca esta campanilla- dijo el chico ojiazul mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una especie de campana pequeña dorada con un pequeño cristal incrustado en la parte superior, la cual brillaba contra la luz del sol que apenas empezaba a salir, se la dio en las manos y caminó a la puerta, siendo seguido por Allen.

-Bien, está saliendo el sol, debo irme antes de que mis padres salgan de la casa, por favor, te lo encargó mucho… yo… de verdad quiero a Kanda… no me perdonaría si algo le pasará.-

Le pidió el oriental con una dulce sonrisa.

Allen se sorprendió un poco, pero de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento de disgusto vino a él, esta vez incluso más fuerte… "Eso es lo mismo que yo dije… no entiendo… ¿acaso él… acaso yo?…"

-Sí, lo cuidaré bien lo prometo y… si te necesitó juró que te llamaré- dijo Allen sonriendo mientras guardaba la campanilla en si bolsillo.

Alma dio media vuelta y de un saltó se elevó hasta las alturas, más que un salto, parecía que volaba, luego desapareció desvaneciéndose por completo todo ante los ojos admirados del albino quién aún estaba confundido, hasta hacía poco Kanda le había contado acerca de los vampiros, pero ahora Alma y Lavi, dos vampiros más, estarían de su lado para proteger al japonés… por otro lado, Kanda se transformaba al cien por ciento poco a poco, sin duda pasaba por horribles etapas de dolor físico, además de esa incontrolable sed.

"Él salió de casa para comer de un animal, retuvo su sed y no me hizo daño, ante todo, él también me protege" pensó Allen mientras se inclinaba para ver a Kanda quién aún estaba sentado en el suelo, buscó su mirada con la suya, alzó su mano derecha y la llevó justo al frío y pálido rostro de Kanda quién al sentir el cálido toque lo miró con calidez.

-Kanda… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el jovencito, Kanda sonrió con esfuerzo, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo como falsa protesta.

-Bien… por ahora… la sangre del Lobo, me controló un poco, no sentiré más sed, hasta dentro de unas horas… seguiré así… hasta que mi… transformación terminé- dijo con una voz un poco débil y entrecortada.

-Tranquilo… Lavi llegará pronto con sangre para ti-

Le dijo separando su mano del rostro del japonés.

Kanda bajó la mirada y la sonrisa dibujada se convirtió en una boca caída, su mirada reflejaba en si tristeza, una profunda e hiriente.

-Kanda… qué… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico al notar el cambio de ánimo se su joven amigo, el pelinegro lo miró nuevamente y esta vez sonrió ladeado, pero era una sonrisa caída, desolada, tanto que Allen sintió un poco de lastima.

-No sucede nada, es sólo que… al renacer volvieron a mí algunos recuerdos… y me he dado cuenta que realmente estoy soló… eh estado soló… desde ese día… tal vez… hubiera sido mejor que muriera, en vez de sobrevivir-

Dijo el joven mientras miraba sus propias manos repletas de sangre seca.

Allen se quedó callado, "¿Qué habrá pasado qué lo hace decir semejantes cosas?"…

Pensó bajando la mirada también, comprendía la palabra "solo" pero a lo que kanda se refería era probablemente a su familia.

-¿Qué sucedió?… ¿qué has recordado? dime-… le preguntó el menor mientras se sentaba frente a él, Kanda respiró profundo, mirando al suelo…

-No tiene nada que ver contigo Moyashi, no es algo de tu incumbencia- le dijo cortante, Pero Allen parecía no estar descuerdo, nuevamente le pido que le dijera, pues le consideraba un amigo, haciendo que el japonés bufara de molestia, pero no de enojo.

-Cuándo tenía cinco años… salí a un viaje para ser entrenado como samurái, recuerdo que habían varios niños más pero… hubo un accidente, lo recuerdo… los gritos, el pánico, el llanto… todos habían muerto… excepto yo.- comenzó a hablar dejando a Allen de piedra con semejante historia, se parecía mucho a la leyenda que conocía.

-Recuerdo que mi pierna se había fracturado… me arrastré hasta llegar a un lado de un río, lo siguiente que puedo recordar fue que Twi estaba cargándome en sus brazos, estaba caminando… Alma y Edgard me habían curado las heridas, luego sólo recuerdo oscuridad… desdé ese día… me encadenaron al cuarto dónde me encontraste por primera vez… recuerdo que lloraba, gritaba por ayuda, pedía por qué me liberaran, yo sólo quería regresar a casa con mi familia… eso era lo único que quería…-

Una vacía expresión se dibujó en el rostro del joven pelinegro, de inmediato ocultó su cara con ambas manos limpiando un poco el sudor frío que había bajado por su cuello.

-Mi vida… ha sido un infierno, debería morir no soy más que un fenómeno…- se recriminó así mismo, Allen no soportó más y lo abrazó con fuerza rodeando su espalda y su nuca con sus blancas manos, oírle contar esa desgarradora historia le había dolido incluso a él, nadie merecía tanto sufrimiento.

-Kanda no digas eso… siempre sobresaldrá esa luz que ilumina nuestros corazones, por muy oscuro que se tornen nuestros caminos, además yo… estaré contigo siempre que me necesites… no estarás sólo nunca más-

Le dijo con una suave voz, el oriental se sorprendió al escuchar que Allen le prometía estar a su lado, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

-¿Tú… eres capaz de querer a un monstruo como yo?, no soy humano, no soy un vampiro, no sé qué mierda soy.- dijo Kanda frustrándose a lo que Allen solamente sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

-Por supuesto que si.- simple respuesta, pero con gran significado… Kanda suspiró rendido ante la respuesta del niño, ¿de verdad había alguien cómo lo era ese chico?, Allen se separó lentamente del abrazo para verlo a los ojos, se sonrojó y empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco una vez más, cada latido más fuerte que el anterior "¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"…

-Oye mocoso... ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?.. ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mí?... Solo date cuenta, por mi estas involucrado en algo realmente peligroso...- le dijo kanda, pero Allen sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo... No lo sé, casi no te conozco pero... Por algún motivo que aún no reconozco bien, siento que quiero estar junto a ti, ayudarte...- dijo Allen sintiendo como su pecho dolía de una forma extraña.

-Estas completamente loco...- le dijo el pelinegro luego de una pausa, después desvío la mirada pero con un semblante mucho más tranquilo.

La situación se empezaba a convertir en una declaración, tal vez sólo de simple cariño, no más, pero aun así eso no evitaba que fuera vergonzoso para ambos, sin embargo, les daba motivos de sonreír, algo que ambos necesitaban mucho.

Kanda cerró los ojos de nuevo luego apuño las manos. Llamando la atención del albino.

-Recuerdo también… como era mi vida antes del accidente…-

Habló de repente.

-¿En serio?… ¿Cómo era tu vida?- cuestionó el niño un poco entusiasmado "Creo que si hay posibilidad de que sea el niño de la leyenda que todos conocen"…pensó recordando las fotografías que había encontrado aquel día en la casa Hasu.

-Vivía en una casa enorme… tenía varias habitaciones, la mayoría vacías, mis padres, ellos eran algo así como gobernadores sólo sé que viajábamos de un país a otro… pero yo no era su hijo real, era adoptado- contaba el japonés con una mirada pérdida en algún punto invisible del lugar.

-No se aún si era o no mi hermano, pero recuerdo a otro niño en la casa, además de nosotros cuatro, había un hombre el cual cuidaba la casa… no era nada nuestro, solo un empleado y él… si… él era quién tocaba la pieza de piano que tocas tú -

Le dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo como a Allen quien se quedó helado, si la infancia de Kanda había sido ya hace más de un siglo y al parecer la única que conocía esa canción era su madre… ¿qué relación pudiera haber tenido ese hombre y su madre?…

"Ese hombre… tal vez… pudo haber sido mi abuelo"- pensó Allen aún sin mover ni un músculo pero aún había algo que el niño se preguntaba, si el hombre que decía Kanda y su madre sabían la canción, porqué los Hasu también se habían estremecido al escucharla cuándo la toco en el piano…

"Quizá hubo una conexión entre ese hombre, mi madre y los Hasu… y de haber sido así… ¿qué clase de conexión habrá sido?…" se preguntaba Allen en su mente.

-Kanda… ¿No recuerdas cuál era el nombre de esa persona?-

Pregunto un poco nervioso, pero Kanda sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No… No recuerdo su nombre, aún no puedo recordar todo a la perfección…- contesto con una voz serena.

-No te preocupes…- Allen sonrió, levantándose del piso, sacudiéndose para quitarse el polvo de la ropa.

-Descansa… ¿sí?- le dijo Allen tranquilamente a lo que Kanda asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose contra la pared.

"Mi madre desapareció poco después de que naciera, ¿podría ser esa alguna pista más?, no fue sólo una simple coincidencia que unos vampiros como los Hasu me escogieran a mí para cuidar su casa… ¿será que mi destino ya estaba relacionado con ellos y con Kanda desde un principio?… hay tanto que quisiera saber…" se decía a sí mismo el jovencito mientras caminaba a la puerta, se detuvo en el marco de madera, miró al cielo el cual empezaba a despejarse, suspiró una y otra vez… hasta que después de algunos minutos escuchó un crujido detrás de la cabaña, lo cual lo puso nervioso y en alerta de inmediato.

Con cuidado se asomó para ver qué era lo que provocaba ese ruido, pero no miró nada extraño, cuándo de un instante brincó de la impresión al ver que Lavi saltó del techo de la cabaña al suelo cayendo encima de él.

-¡Hola Allen! Cuánto sin verte- dijo con una voz seria mientras se retiraba de encima del chico y se despojaba de una mochila lateral negra, que seguro contenía la sangre para alimentar a Kanda.

-Lavi… ¿Por qué ayudas a Kanda?- preguntó Allen de forma curiosa mientras se levantaba del suelo, Lavi alzó la ceja y lo miró con un poco de coraje.

-Más bien yo debería preguntar eso ¿no crees?, Alma, Kanda y yo somos iguales, pero tú… eres un humano, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.- respondió y Allen sintió por primera vez una furia, una furia que le hizo rabiar odio por todo su cuerpo, una furia que casi lo hacía lanzarse sobre Lavi y darle unos buenos golpes, sin embargo logró controlar ese loco impulso.

-Lavi, te recuerdo que también fuiste humano, no quieras pasarte de listo...- le dijo Allen de forma sería a lo que Lavi río de forma burlona.

-Veo que ya sabes mucho sobre mí, sobre nosotros, Alma me contó todo, debo decir que no me pareció una buena idea que un humano nos ayudará, pero él insistió y bueno, no pude decirle que no.- dijo Lavi suspirando de forma cansada.

-Bueno, de no ser por mí, Kanda estaría muerto.- argumentó en forma de defensa, Lavi término por molestarse más y caminó hacia él mirándolo fijamente con su único ojo visible.

-Algo que no debió pasar, piénsalo bien genio, Kanda ha sufrido toda su vida, tanto por ser un alimento como por su propia desdicha, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor que descansará al fin al morir que traerlo de nuevo a la vida sólo para seguir sufriendo?… justo ahora esta devastado por la transformación, yo mismo viví eso también, créeme que es algo realmente horrible de lo que no tienes idea.- le dijo Lavi con la misma mirada de odio y la ceja en alto.

Allen se quedó serio… sabía que parte de lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo era cierto, ahora estaba más confundido que antes, "Por mi culpa él sufre… pero él mismo dijo… que me agradecía por salvarlo… ¿qué hago ahora?… me quedo o desaparezco de su vida…" pensaba aún que no deseaba por nada del mundo abandonarlo de nuevo, si él era la causa de su tortura sería mejor apartarse de su lado, notó que Lavi ya estaba adentro de la cabaña, sus pensamientos lo habían distraído, entró rápidamente deteniéndose en el marco de la habitación en donde se encontraban kanda y el pelirrojo, miró a Lavi sacando una bolsa de sangre de la mochila y colocándole una cánula de plástico para que Kanda pudiera beber de ella.

-Anda… toma… ya verás que pronto terminará tu sed Yuu… yo mismo te enseñaré cómo controlarla, y como usar tus habilidades vampíricas también.- le dijo Lavi al japonés el cuál asintió y tomó con ambas manos la bolsa de sangre para proceder a tomarla, mientras que desdé la puerta Allen los miraba con tristeza.

-Lavi parece un joven preparado y fuerte… quizá Kanda estará mejor con él que conmigo… además, es verdad ellos son vampiros más yo sólo soy un simple humano… ¿que podría hacer yo para ayudarlo? creo que yo coló soy un estorbo entre ellos.- pensó recriminándose, hiriéndose a sí mismo en lo más profundo.

Palideció y desvió la mirada, ya no podía seguir ahí, Lavi ahora estaba cuidando de Kanda, y él se sentía como un estorbo inútil, por lo qué respiró hondo y salió de la cabaña sin avisar.

"Perdóname Alma… pero sé que Kanda estará mejor con Lavi que conmigo…"

Corrió entre los árboles, los arbustos y los matorrales, sentía partirse su corazón en mil pedazos, la sensación de tristeza oprimía su pecho, no quería voltear atrás, traicionando a sus sentimientos llegó hasta el río que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Hasu, se encaminó a cruzar el puente de madera, nunca antes lo había hecho pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era alejarse más y más de todos… aunque quería intensamente estar con Kanda y se había prometido cuidarlo, las palabras de Lavi realmente lo habían dañado, haciendo que todo aquello que sentía se volteará de forma tremenda, pues no había visto que salvar a kanda fuese malo.

Caminó lento por el puente más no se había dado cuenta que las tablas del mismo ya eran muy viejas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de las tablas se rompió debajo de sus pies haciéndolo caer al agua helada de un solo golpe, el gritó de horror se hizo presente causando un sonoro eco, al caer al agua se había golpeado duró contra una de las rocas que sobresalían del río, abriéndose una profunda herida en la parte superior de la cabeza que pintó las aguas de rojo, eso fue todo… el chico había perdido el conocimiento y el río arrastraba su frágil cuerpo sin rumbo alguno.

Mientras tanto Lavi seguía con Kanda quién aún bebía la sangre, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que el joven Allen ahora estaba en apuros, Kanda no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico, pues aún no estaba en todos sus sentidos y Lavi sólo había imaginado que había regresado a casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo mis mazapanes uwu espero que les haya gustado, de igual manera les recuerdo que si les gusto comenten que les pareció, compartanlo con sus amigos, denle like a mis redes sociales, les ah hablado Dross y les deseo buenas noches XDDD ok no pues, pero siempre recibo y leeo con gusto sus bellos comentarios, comos se darán cuenta el capitulo estuvo lleno de emociones locas! un moyashi celoso, y muchos feels de por medio, el próximo capitulo viene con POV de Allen, así que prepárense para los problemas y mas vale que teman xD pues mas tragedias se vienen para nuestros protagonistas :'c xD cada vez se involucra mas con los Hasu... que sera lo que le depara el destino a Allen? muy pronto lo sabremos, saludos, besos y que pasen una hermosa semana! yo tengo concurso de dibujo el sanado así que denme suerte! nwn chaao


	8. capitulo 7 - Adios

Hola que tal mis queridos mazapanes!,disculpen la tardanza, normalmente publico al medio día pero esta vez por causas de salud y fuerza mayor me retrase un poco de tiempo XD aun así aquí les traigo este hermoso capitulo y les advierto que esta repleto y atascado de **feels sads de Allen** ,tomen en cuenta que **este capitulo es POV del albino** ,así que espero que les guste! *reparte cajas de pañuelos* se vale llorar :´D, harán aparición dos personajes nuevos! de los cuales uno es un **OC** al que le tengo bastante aprecio ya que fue inventado en otro fic yullen que quizá después les muestre, sin mas que decir me despido y espero que les guste! nos vemos al final del capitulo! muuuaack

 **Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi, yaoi, KandaxAllen**

 **Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

Capitulo 7

Adiós.

Había una ligera brisa helada corriendo libremente en el viento que soplaba con fuerza, y la oscuridad de la noche había cubierto el panorama totalmente... abrí mis ojos de forma lenta, estaba boca abajo, un intenso dolor punzante se había presentado en mi cabeza, no me dejaba pensar bien, estaba desorientado, aturdido, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado, con cuidado llevé mi mano al lugar donde me dolía percatándome de que había sangre en mis dedos, sangre que ya bajaba desde mi nuca hasta mi cuello, no presté atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que noté que el agua cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo, la otra mitad descansaba en la tierra, estaba orillado al lado el rio en alguna parte del bosque que no había visto antes, recordé el accidente del puente y entonces entendí que me había desmayado y la corriente del agua me había llevado involuntariamente hasta ese lugar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?" pensé preocupado, ya era de noche y al parecer una tormenta se acercaba pues ligeras y pequeñas gotas de agua ya comenzaba a acariciar mi cuerpo y la tierra, el cielo era sumamente oscuro, me levante despacio, con algo de esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie apoyándome en mis brazos y rodillas, mi equilibrio no era bueno pues la pérdida de sangre me había dejado débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo y aún sentía que podría caer al suelo en cualquier momento, la vista se me hacía borrosa, "Debo regresar a casa… mi papá debe estar muy preocupado"… empezaba a marearme conforme caminaba, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde ir, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, la sombría noche me hacía más difícil poder orientarme y las gotas frías de la lluvia se hicieron presentes con mayor frecuencia comenzando a caer sobre mi rostro y hombros, aunque no me preocupe por ello pues ya me encontraba completamente empapado y escurriendo de agua.

-A...!Ayuda!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, temblando de frío y con los nervios de punta.

Sentí un miedo brutal, no sabía qué pasaría con migo, no había absolutamente nadie que me ayudara, estaba completamente sólo en medio de la nada.

"No resistiré mucho si continuó así…" pensé mientras me tambaleaba entre la rocosa vereda que se tornaba cada vez más lodosa, logré avanzar por lo menos unos 150 metros, pero me detuve cuándo noté que frente a mí se había atravesado una pequeña sombra, la velocidad que llevaba era impresionante, desde luego imagine que había sido algún animal, quizá algún venado o bien, algún conejo, después de unos segundos mirando a los alrededores, escuché una risa que parecía provenir de uno de los arbustos, de inmediato llego a mi cabeza el recuerdo de aquella niña que se lamentaba, "¿será la misma niña de aquel día?"

Me quede quieto como roca por un momento, sentí claramente como mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, parecía que nada pasaba, tal vez había sido mi imaginación, por lo que respire profundo y seguí caminando, uno de mis malos pasos me había hecho caer al piso con fuerza cubriéndome de lodo por todas partes, esta vez no sólo me había dolido la caída si no que me había lastimado el tobillo derecho, giré y miré mis piernas, me dolían ardorosamente, apuñe los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas me apoye en los brazos para levantarme, sin embargo caí de nuevo, las fuerzas me abandonaban.

"… ¿Qué hago?… no puedo moverme…" pensé apretando la mandíbula, empecé a preocuparme cada vez más conforme corrían los segundos, pero no era momento para lloriqueos, así que empecé a arrastrarme, las manos se me hundían en el lodo así que era difícil, ese era por el momento el único método para avanzar.

Al poco tiempo empezó a dolerme la mayor parte de los brazos, no podía seguir avanzando más pues parte de mis antebrazos estaban ya repletos de raspones y heridas, la cabeza me daba vueltas como nunca antes y mis fuerzas ya eran casi nulas, sentí desvanecerme ya no pude más, cerré los ojos pensando tristemente en que serían mis últimos momentos de vida… estaba a punto de desmayarme de no haber sido por escuchar la misma risa que se había hecho presente momentos atrás.

-huh?.. Que...- sentí un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, el sonido seco de unos pasos se escucharon cerca de mí lo que me había dejado paralizado, había dos posibilidades, la primera, que fuera alguien que me había encontrado, o alguna bestia del bosque que no dudaría en convertirme en su cena, no podía saber que era, pues lo que fuese aquello que caminaba hacia mí se encontraba a mis espaldas y mi cuerpo dolía demasiado como para poder girarme y ver.

-Aaaahh!- grite horrorizado pues bruscamente sentí como me tomaron de los hombros y me voltearon de un sólo movimiento dejándome bocarriba.

Al abrir mis ojos me quede completamente en shock, piel pálida como la luna, ojos grises con tintas rojas y cabello que parecían hilos de plata, sonrisa ladina y bañada en líquido carmesí, era la niña que había visto aquel día, sentí que mi corazón se había detenido del miedo.

-N...No me hagas daño... Por favor...- susurré en voz baja, pero ella se quedó quieta mirándome, el vestido que llevaba puesto estaba aún más rasgado y sucio que la vez que la vi por primera vez, sus brazos y piernas estaban heridos, mordidos, e incluso tenia algunos hematomas, todo aquello señalaba que ella vivía en el bosque, tal vez las heridas habían sido por la misma supervivencia.

"¿Pero que hace una niña como ella, sobreviviendo en un lugar como este, la sangre... Su cuerpo, no será que ella es...?" pensé con el miedo a flor de piel, de repente ella dibujó en sus labios una escalofriante sonrisa y todo me había quedado claro.

La dentadura de la pequeña no era normal, tenía afilados colmillos, iguales a los de los Hasu y a los de Kanda.

-Vampiro...- susurré para luego tragar saliva de forma nerviosa, ella se inclinó despacio y se acercó a mí.

-Parece que estas indefenso ¿ah?- dijo con una voz suave y una mirada que dejaría a cualquiera atemorizado, intenté levantarme, pero ella se posicionó sobre mí inmediatamente tomando mis brazos y colocándolos a los lados de mi cabeza, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero ella tenía una increíble fuerza sobrehumana, había olvidado que los vampiros poseían fuerzas extraordinarias, note de inmediato que ella parecía olisquear mi nuca, seguramente por la sangre que se había derramado.

Los ojos platas de la chica se hicieron más grandes y la pupila se dilató a tal grado que me dejó mudo, impresionante.

-Tu sangre… Tu sangre huele… realmente… bien- dijo ella con una voz que parecía apenas poder controlar, intenté liberarme pero era inútil, la niña emitió un largo y horrible gritó que me dejó con la piel erizada de temor, parecía volverse loca, demente con aquel aroma, y sin perder tiempo se inclinó hasta mi cuello intentando morderme.

-¡Aahh! ¡N-no! ¡Déjame! - le grité con fuerza forcejeando, por suerte ella no lograba llegar a mi cuello debido a su corta estatura, apliqué toda mi fuerza en mis manos para liberarme y tomé con firmeza su cabeza logrando apartarla de mi cuerpo, ella seguía gritando y forcejeando poco a poco se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello de nuevo pues mis brazos no soportarían por mucho ya comenzaban a temblar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la solté.

-Aagh!- grite apretando el rostro mientras rasguñaba su rostro, había sido lo único que había podido hacer pues no tenía fuerza suficiente para intentar luchar y mis piernas aún seguían inmóviles, afortunadamente había logrado abrir la piel de la chica, la cual se quejó dolorosamente y con ambas manos cubrió la parte dañada, levantándose y retrocediendo de mi cuerpo.

-"Reaccionen inútiles, ¡muévanse!"- le gritaba a mis piernas, logré moverme quedando en cuatro, me giré para ver si ella se había marchado pero no era así, seguía ahí aun sobando su herida pero ahora me miraba con inmenso odio, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre al igual que la mejilla, al parecer le había hecho una profunda herida, más de lo que había pensado, me quede paralizado al mirar como ella se había echado a correr hacia mí emitiendo un grito de furia, se lanzó sobre mi espalda y con sus brazos me apretaba el cuello, ocasionando que se me dificultara respirar, intenté quitármela pero no lo lograba, comencé a gritar por ayuda, pero algo peor comenzaba a suceder, empecé a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno, la chica no me mordía aún, parecía que su plan era primero dejarme inconsciente y luego comerme, o al menos eso pensé.

Con mis últimos movimientos intenté avanzar, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, los gritos de la niña empezaba a escucharlos cada vez más lejanos.

"No lo lograré… No puedo…" pensé sintiendo que mis pulmones reventarían, "¡Por favor alguien que me ayude, Dios, sálvame!" fue lo último que pude pensar, luego no pude ver nada y quedé inconsciente rezando porque un milagro me salvará.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuándo finalmente logré recobrar el sentido, el panorama había cambiado por completo o por lo menos eso era lo que podía sentir, intente abrir mis ojos pero algo me provocó que sólo viera oscuridad al abrirlos, como si llevara una máscara o algo parecido, intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba fuertemente inmovilizado de muñecas y tobillos, intente hablar pero algo en mi boca me obstruía emitir ruido alguno, entonces fue que pude entender un poco lo que ocurría.

Me habían colocado una especie de tela amarrada con fuerza a la cabeza era lo que me impedía ver, en la boca habían puesto algo duro, supuse que era cinta adhesiva pues estaba pegada a mi piel, mis brazos estaban atados a los costados de mi cabeza y extendidos totalmente al igual que mis piernas, noté que estaba recostado en algo blando, "¿una cama quizás?" eso explicaría que los brazos y las piernas estuvieran atados a las extremidades de la cama, el pánico se apoderó de mí, tenía tanto miedo.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí después de ser atacado por aquella niña?, ¿con quién estaba?, ¿Por qué estaba atado?, pensaba tanto, mi cabeza era un completo desastre, no pude evitar pensar en que me matarían, la situación en la que estaba, ¿era un secuestro?, ¿eran personas malas o buenas?, no lo sabía, estaba realmente confundido, lo único que deseaba era estar en casa con papá.

Algo que me oprimió el corazón vino a mi mente, recordé a Kanda cuándo lo vi por primera vez, estaba exactamente igual que yo, a excepción de que el colgaba en el aire atado a cadenas y yo al parecer estaba en una cama y por la sensación, lo que me ataba eran cuerdas.

Sin darme cuenta el pánico se había marchado al perderme en aquellos recuerdos, me encontraba en una terrible situación y solo quería llorar, lamentarme aún que no solucionaría nada, sólo me quedaba esperar, aun así… tenía una pequeña esperanza, "Tal vez Kanda, Lavi o alguien, me rescatará"

Pensé dolorosamente pues tenía que haber alguien que me extrañara, ¿no?...

El crujir de zapatos en el suelo formando pasos logró escucharse, con ello el rechinar de una puerta abriéndose, alguien o algo había entrado al lugar en dónde me encontraba, pero después de los primeros pasos, se escucharon otros, esta vez un poco más rápidos y más ligeros, al menos ya me había dado cuenta que estaba en una habitación, seguramente en alguna casa o cabaña.

No pude evitar sentir temor, pero empeoró cuando sentí como unas frías manos tocaron mi pecho, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo diera un pequeño sobresalto, entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesta mi camiseta, ni mi abrigo, las frías manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar al rostro, sentí como aquella mano acariciaba mi mejilla y jugueteaba con mi cabello.

-Qué suerte que no te hicieron daño- dijo una voz al parecer de una mujer, más no de alguien que conociera, la mano se alejó de mí y entonces noté que aflojaba aquello que me impedía mirar pero no lo retiró completamente.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar… desátalo ya!- está vez era una voz más grave, pero también era suave, supuse que era un chico, tal vez de la misma edad que yo o menor.

En ese momento aquello que me cegaba fue retirado, abrí lento mis ojos, sólo logré ver siluetas borrosas, poco a poco mi vista se aclaró y miré a quiénes había escuchado hablar, en efecto era una mujer y un joven.

La mujer era ya adulta pero aun así muy atractiva, tenía el cabello rubio era largo a la altura de la cintura y con un fleco de lado que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, además llevaba una media coleta que adornaba en forma de puntas, sus ojos eran marrones y su piel era blanca, llevaba puesto una blusa color vino de manga larga y cuello polo y unos vaqueros grises con botas de montaña negras, en cuanto al joven, era de cabellos oscuros, casi negros su piel era bastante pálida, sus ojos eran azules opacos, tenía facciones delicadas, tales como las de una chica, llevaba puesta una playera roja, jeans negros y botines cafés, supuse que era el hijo y la madre.

Pero algo me hizo sudar frio al verlos a ambos, tenían grandes y filosos colmillos.

-"¡Vampiros!... ¡¿Cuántos hay?! ¡¿Todos son vampiros acaso?!"-

Pensé tensándome.

La mujer tomó la cinta de mi boca y la quitó de un solo movimiento con poco cuidado siendo brutalmente arrancada de mi piel, a causa del dolor dejé escapar un pequeño quejido, que aparentemente hizo sonreír a aquellos dos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, Déjenme ir… por favor- les pedí y aunque no podía ver mi rostro sabía que lucía horrorizado, mi voz se había quebrado, me era imposible controlarme, la mujer sonrió y caminó alrededor de la cama, fue cuándo presté atención al lugar en el que estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que era una habitación muy elegante, tenía muebles finos de madera, y la arquitectura era clásica, tenía un parecido a la mansión Hasu.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué quieren de mí?, por favor… se los ruego, déjenme ir- les suplique, aun con la voz débil.

-Más bien deberías agradecer que te salvé de Lou Fa, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto- reclamó el chico mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Lou Fa…?- pregunte confundido.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?... la niña que te atacó, la vampiro que vive en el bosque...- respondió moviendo sus manos expresando molestia, luego se acercó a mí al tiempo que la mujer se retiraba de la habitación.

-Por favor no lo maltrates mucho, es un buen ejemplar...-dijo la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, yo le había quedado completamente atónito, ¿a qué se refería con "ejemplar"?... Trague saliva esperando lo peor.

El chico me alzó el rostro dejando expuesto mi cuello, mirándolo detenidamente, sus ojos brillaban de perversidad causando en mí una ligera nausea.

-Lo siento pero… no puedo dejarte ir, tu eres mi nuevo alimento- respondió el pelinegro con un poco de sarcasmo.

Me paralice, el corazón me latió fuerte, casi dolía, "Alimento"… "Nuevo alimento".

No podía digerir lo que me acababa de decir ese chico, ¿Era una broma no?...

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunte, está vez mi voz había sido fuerte, mis ojos empezaron a arder no tardaría en brotar lágrimas de ellos, estaba seguro de la respuesta, por los colmillos y por lo que había dicho el joven, supuse que eran como los Hasu, recordé que Kanda me había dicho que habían tres familias Hasu en cada país, pero sin embargo también podría tratarse de transformados como lo era el caso de Lavi.

-¿Hasu? O Gravedell- pregunté con voz baja temiendo por la respuesta, el joven parecía haberse sorprendido de inmediato.

-Ah vaya, con que conoces sobre nosotros, entonces, no necesitas respuesta... - me dijo mientras acercaba una pequeña navaja que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón cosa que término por hacerme forcejear contra las cuerdas que me ataban, el filo de la navaja estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuerpo.

-Solo dolerá un poco..- dijo el chico mientras enterraba la punta de la navaja en mi piel abriendo heridas en mi brazo.

-Hmngh!..- apreté los ojos con fuerza al igual que mis puños, aguante en silencio aunque el dolor había sido intenso

e insoportable.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de aquellos cortes, y el chico aprovechó para lamerlos, sentí como se estremecía al saborear, se relamía los labios una y otra vez a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba, lo que me dejó el doble de aterrorizado.

-Oh Dios, tu sangre es… increíblemente deliciosa… debes tener un alma muy especial, entre más inocente y pura sea, la sangre tendrá un mejor sabor- me dijo mientras acercaba la navaja a mi abdomen.

-No… por… por favor no me lastimes- le rogué ya con una lágrima recorriendo mi rostro hasta caer y ser absorbida por la almohada que estaba debajo de mi cabeza.

-No lo hagas… te lo suplicó- dije con una voz un poco desesperada.

"¡¿qué hago?!... por favor que alguien me ayude, no sé qué hacer" pensé desesperado en mi cabeza, pero un intenso dolor ardiente me distrajo de esos pensamientos, aquella navaja había cortado profundamente mi pecho justo donde está el corazón, esta vez no pude soportarlo y aunque intenté retener mi voz, grite fuertemente tanto que había aturdido mis propios oídos.

El joven me miró y yo a él, lo miraba fijamente con ojos entrecerrados mientras hiperventilaba junto a mi débil llanto.

-No se necesita beber tu sangre para ver que tienes un alma muy hermosa, lamento todo esto, pero no queda alternativa-

-Te lo ruego, déjame ir... No le diré a nadie sobre esto... Te lo prometo...- había sido mi último intento de convencerlo, pero él solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no te morderemos directamente pero será mejor que te vayas preparando, ve olvidando a todos, pronto se borrará tu memoria, al morderte para convertirte en alimento tus recuerdos serán borrados, eternamente- me dijo tranquilo para después apagar la luz y retirarse de la habitación cerrando la puerta aparentemente con seguro desde afuera.

Todo era tinieblas, el silencio, la oscuridad, había llenado aquella habitación, apuñe mis ojos y respiré por la boca, sintiendo como mi sangre resbalaba por mi piel, en mi brazo, mi pecho...

No podía soportar el ardor de las heridas, si nadie me rescataba, entonces pasaría en mi lo que vivió Kanda.

Olvidaría todo acerca de mi vida, estaría destinado a ser humillado y lastimado pasa siempre, a vivir el mismo infierno que tanto daño e hirió a Kanda, entonces recordé que él tampoco recordaba su pasado, todo tenía sentido pues ahora ya sabía que al ser mordido para transformarse en alimento se borraba la memoria, de alguna manera era algo bondadoso, pues si dejaban los recuerdos intactos... Sería un completo infierno el doble de horrendo.

La inestabilidad de mis emociones, tristeza, dolor, e incluso amargura que sentía fue suficiente para hacerme romper en llanto durante horas, derrame ríos de lágrimas hasta que mis ojos me ardieron como el propio fuego, mi llanto murió en quejidos y sollozos y al haber cesado aquellas lágrimas, las preguntas acudieron a mi mente, acerca de esas dos personas, sobre aquella niña del bosque, sobre mi padre, Kanda, Alma, Lavi, todos… Al final terminé dormido a causa del cansancio y el desvelo.

Mire a todos aquellos a quienes amaba en sueños, estaba junto a ellos, feliz, tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación, lamentablemente sólo era una mentira que se esfumó al despertar nuevamente y por primera vez en mi vida desee con todas mis fuerzas que el sueño hubiese sido la realidad y que la realidad sólo una pesadilla.

Un ruido había sido lo que me hizo despertar, era la mujer, sentí mis brazos y piernas libres, había sido ella quién me había desatado de la cama.

-Muévete muchacho, levántate y sígueme - me dijo amable pero solamente sentía desconfianza, nada bueno podía pasar.

Estaba liberado, pero sabía que un intento de escapar podría ser inútil pues siendo vampiros no tendrían ningún problema en detenerme, además no conocía la casa, así que el correr sin rumbo no sería prometedor, me levante de la cama con esfuerzo y tras ponerme de pie le seguí, mis piernas temblaban pero por lo menos ya era capaz de moverlas.

Caminamos por pasillos, era una casa grande, un tanto lujosa, y de nuevo ahí estaban esos cristales oscuros en las ventanas tal como la casa de los Hasu.

Llegamos hasta una puerta secreta en una pared, que daba lugar a unas escaleras que parecían dar rumbo a un sótano.

-Anda sígueme...- dijo la mujer mientras bajaba por esas escaleras, me vi obligado a seguirle así que bajé, terminamos en una especie de cámara completamente oscura, el ruido de un apagador se escuchó, en seguida unas grandes lámparas de luz blanca se encendieron, logré mirar que había rastros de sangre en el suelo justo debajo de unas cadenas que colgaban desde el techo, imagine lo que vendría y simplemente oculte el rostro.

-Ven y colócate aquí- me dijo señalando exactamente debajo de esas cadenas.

Despacio levante la mirada, y tras un suspiró profundo obedecí, me coloqué justo dónde me dijo, tomó mis manos y las levantó hacia arriba, tomó las cadenas y abrió los grilletes para colocar mis muñecas ahí, sin embargo no alcanzaba, suponía que quién había estado ahí anteriormente era más alto que yo, la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, se retiró de ahí cerrando aquella entrada secreta al salir, yo simplemente me quedé quieto presenciando como mi condena era iniciada.

Momentos más tarde, el estruendo de la puerta se escuchó fuertemente y la mujer entró llevaba en manos un pequeño banco de madera, caminó hacia mí y me hizo subir a él, esta vez logró enganchar mis muñecas en los grilletes y justo en el momento en que fui enganchado mi corazón se devasto, sentí como si mi ama muriera, apuñe los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre brotó un poco, ella se aseguró de haber cerrado bien los grilletes y luego sonrió.

-¿Estás listo?... esta noche, comeremos de ti- me dijo burlona mientras caminaba de regresó a la entrada pero se detuvo antes de salir y regresó, me miró fijamente y luego de una patada mando volar el banco que me sostenía, el peso de mi cuerpo se dejó caer dañando mis brazos, quede suspendido en el aire colgando sólo de mis muñecas.

La mujer regresó a la entrada y salió del lugar, mientras yo me quede inmóvil, cerré mis ojos intentando ignorar el dolor de mis brazos.

Respiré hondo un sinfín de veces, hasta quedar dormido involuntariamente, mi débil cuerpo demandaba desconectarme, después de un rato desperté gracias al sonido de la voz del chico quién me gritaba que despertará, me imaginé que habían sido varias horas las que me había quedado dormido, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba consciente de nuevo, sacó su navaja de uno se los bolsillos de sus pantalones y procedió a cortar mi pantalón desde abajo dejándolo a la altura de las rodillas.

-Perdón pero, como aún no morderemos tu cuello, hay que hacerte heridas en varios lugares para obtener tu delicioso liquido- dijo mientras empezaba a clavar la navaja en mis piernas haciendo cortes profundos y largos, yo en cambio intentaba aguantar para no gritar como loco, sin embargo terminé quejándome y gritando como un niño pequeño, el dolor era increíblemente fuerte, era imposible mantenerse callado.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de los tipos de vampiros?... ¿A quién conoces?- me preguntó el joven mientras mojaba un pequeño pañuelo con la sangre que salía de los cortes que acababa de hacer.

-N… No te diré… na-nada…- dije cortante, provocando que él frunciera el ceño y chasqueara la lengua en señal de reproche.

-Bien, aún que no me lo digas, ya tengo sospechas, ya me enterare en su debido tiempo - me dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana...- susurré bajito, el joven sonrió aún más y aplicó presión en la herida haciéndome quejar.

-Si… debió ser algún miembro de la familia, o alguno de los "alimentos"- dijo burlón luego separó el pañuelo de mis heridas y se retiró del lugar.

Cerré mis ojos, temiendo que ese joven o la mujer descubrieran a Kanda o que Alma lo ayudo, de ser así… no quería ni imaginarme lo que les podrían hacer.

Pensando en esa misma situación supuse que ninguno de ellos se acercaría a esa casa que por lo visto era de los otros Hasu, imaginé que un rescate sería imposible, perdí la fe, y mi pequeña esperanza se había marchitado, tal vez me estaba adelantando a los hechos, pues apenas había pasado un día de mi desaparición, pero tenía una sensación de que así seria.

Dejé de creer... cuándo según mi noción del tiempo me había indicado que ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que me habían tomado prisionero.

No había señal alguna de Kanda, ni Alma mucho menos Lavi, mi alma estaba completamente demolida, desilusión, soledad, oscuridad, debilidad, tristeza, y de mas era lo único que sentía.

Sinónimos del presente y recuerdos del pasado, infinidad de veces sentía poder el cielo tocar pero al instante caía al suelo recordando que tan solo era un sueño más en mi mente.

Mi cuerpo estaba ya tan lastimado que dejó de sentir ardor cuando era la hora de alimentarse, extrañamente mis raptores aun no mordían directo de mi cuello, aún seguían con la rutina de hacer cortes, lo único que habían cambiado era que me habían tapado la boca y vendado los ojos, justo como el primer día.

Estaba desesperado, sólo deseaba que me mordieran de una buena vez, así terminarían con mi sufrimiento.

"Me pregunto… que será de mí más adelante… cuándo ya no pueda recordar nada" pensé melancólico mientras colgaba en medio de las penumbras de la habitación sin ninguna compañía más que la del silencio absoluto y la soledad eterna. Ahora yo era propiedad de aquellos dos, la mujer se hacía llamar Klaud Nine y el menor era Lotaro... Ambos miembros de la familia Hasu.

De nuevo recuerdos de toda mi vida invadieron mi mente, parecía que eso ya se me había hecho un habito de todos los días, ahora incluso más fuerte que antes, mi anhelo creció inmensamente, el deseo, la necesidad de estar con mis seres queridos, desgraciadamente eso me era algo inalcanzable.

Solo era algo que mi corazón soñaba con anhelo, un sueño que me inundaba de nostalgia, y que solo lograba lastimar aún más mí ya ultrajada y difamada vida.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo uwu les gusto? no duden en dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones las cuales leeré con gusto!,como se habran dado cuenta Klaud y Lotaro parecen unos completos malotes, pero todo tiene un motivo!, no los odien owo ahora otro secretito mas se revelo y es el formateo de sus memorias, uwu que les aprecio esto? CREEN QUE LA MEMORIA DE ALLEN SERA BORRADA? alguien lo salvara?... han transcurrido tres emanas y nadie lo ha buscado u_u bueno estas interrogantes y mas serán reveladas en el siguiente capitulo! espero que tengan una inda semana! se despide de ustedes moyashisa27/moyashi Novikov. bechos y abachos! hasta el próximo luneees! bye byee


	9. capitulo 8 - Desesperacion

Hola mis bellos y lindos lectores, al fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo uwu y lamento haber hecho llorar y casi suicidarse a la mayoría en el capitulo anterior XDDDDD ya vendrán cosas mejores se los prometo! este capitulo tiene mas interacción con quienes casi no han salido, kanda y Lavi y algo de Almita XD este capitulo es todo **POV DE KANDA** ah sido un poco difícil ponerme en su papel XD así que espero que les guste! sin mas les dejo a su merced la continuación de esta emocionante historia y ya saben nos leemos al final del capitulo! bechos!

 **Yullen, AU, Vampiros, DGMYaoi, yaoi, KandaxAllen**

 **Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes. n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Desesperación.**

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde la desaparición del Moyashi, hasta entonces mi estado no era el adecuado aún para poder salir a buscarlo, Lavi ya me había enseñado a controlar mi sed de una forma más eficientes y Alma me había dicho como controlar mis habilidades vampíricas sin ocasionar un caos total, pese a ello... mi cuerpo seguía retorciéndose de dolor en algunos momentos, la calma y el control total serían puntos vitales en la búsqueda del mocoso, pues podría echarlo a perder todo si por algún motivo llegará a descontrolarme.

Día tras día, minuto tras minuto, no podía dejar de pensar en el Moyashi, las ideas se apoderaban de mi cabeza, cuándo él dejó de venir a la cabaña dónde me encontraba resguardado, esos pensamientos fluyeron con mucha más fuerza, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero lo poco que lo conocía era suficiente para saber que él no se atrevería a dejarme solo.

A diario preguntaba a Lavi y a Alma si no lo habían visto, recibiendo sólo respuestas negativas, a los primeros días de su desaparición había decidido no alarmarme, pues un mocoso de 15 o 16 años con amigos, que vive en su hogar con su padre y que pronto regresaría a la escuela podría estar ocupado, quizá saliendo a divertirse o estudiando, pero al pasar una semana mi desesperación exploto como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuándo era el alimento de los Hasu.

Fue entonces que una noche sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, salí en su búsqueda, utilizando mi agudo olfato intente localizar el fuerte y dulce aroma de la esencia vital del Moyashi, me había detenido en un área del bosque en la cual no había estado antes, al poder localizar ese aroma me percaté de que era no muy lejos de mi cabaña, corrí hacia aquella fragancia, sin embargo me detuve para esconderme entre la opaca maleza del bosque, el aroma era demasiado fuerte, empecé a temblar, en ese entonces aun no controlaba bien mi angustiosa sed, mi cabeza dio vueltas y sentí como nunca antes una profunda y desesperada ansiedad de beber aquel dulce líquido, el aroma se hacía más fuerte, como si aquel que tanto deseaba ver se acercará, sentí una extraña felicidad al pensar que estaba tan cerca y que lo vería de nuevo, mi rostro había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible que me molesto notar, me asome por detrás de un árbol para ver a qué distancia se encontraba de mí, pero mi rostro perdió todos sus colores y una gran confusión vino después, al haberme asomado me di cuenta que a lo lejos se miraba la silueta de un joven y sin duda alguna era él quién mi olfato había reconocido, sin embargo no era el Moyashi.

"¿cómo es posible que tenga el mismo aroma de ese enano, la esencia de vida, el alma de cada ser humano es diferente no pueden haber dos iguales"- pensé comenzando a estremecerme.

Decidí aguardar escondido hasta que aquella persona pasará frente a mí, no tardo mucho y fue cuando pude verlo a detalle, no era nada parecido, pues el Moyashi tiene el cabello blanco y el de ese sujeto era oscuro, los ojos eran un claro gris plata, y los de él eran azules, no tenía ni idea quien era ese joven, pero algo en él me hizo sentir una desconfianza tremenda, fue cuando mire el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba puesto cuando mis nervios se pusieron de punta, me enfurecí al ver que de aquel bolsillo se asomaba un tipo de pañuelo, estaba manchado de color carmesí, el mismo tono exacto de la sangre del Moyashi, no cabía duda, el aroma del enano provenía de ese pañuelo, lo que quería decir que ese joven sabia en donde estaba o peor aún le había hecho daño, de que otra forma habría podido obtener su sangre si no?...

No soporte la idea de pensar en que el Moyashi estaba sufriendo, mucho menos aceptaba el hecho de que le hubiesen herido físicamente, por algún motivo, me sentía en deuda con él, debía protegerlo...

Una rabia, un fuerte sentimiento sombrío nació de mí, fue la primera vez que sentía un instinto tan desgarrador, ira, furia, odio, todo al mismo tiempo, apuñe las manos casi abriéndome la piel con las uñas por la fuerza que había aplicado.

Falto poco para que perdiera el control, de haberlo hecho seguramente y sin pensarlo hubiera asesinado a ese joven, en cambio si hubiese hecho tal cosa, habría terminado con el único que pudiese llevarme hasta el enano, por lo que decidí tranquilizarme, el joven ya se había alejado lo suficiente, decidí seguirlo tomando mi distancia y precaución de que no me viera terminando por llegar hasta un lugar que por completo me dejo helado y me rompió el alma inmediatamente, reconocería ese tipo de lugar en cualquier lado...

Una casa de seguridad con increíble parecido a la de los Hasu…

Entonces lo entendí, posiblemente ese joven era miembro de una de las dos familias Hasu restantes de Japón y a juzgar por aquel pañuelo, el Moyashi estaba prisionero en aquella casa, seguramente como esclavo para alimentarse, todo tomaba coherencia, y las piezas del rompecabezas se unían, mi pregunta era... ¿Cómo había sido que ese niño termino siendo un alimento?...

Sentí claramente hacerme nudo la garganta, y una opresión en el pecho, me dolía imaginar que aquel ingenuo chico ahora estuviera siendo torturado en un infierno.

Me había prometido proteger a esa delicada y torpe alma sin importar lo que pasará si ya le estaban torturando no permitiría que le torturaran más.

Tras memorizar bien el camino y echar un último vistazo a la casa regrese a la cabaña lo más rápido que pude, encontrándome al estúpido de Lavi quién no tardo en reclamarme por mi ausencia.

-En donde demonios estabas Yuu, aún no eres capaz de controlarte al 100%... Me tenías preocupado...- dijo con voz fuerte mientras me recorría con la mirada para ver si no estaba herido, o eso pensé.

-cierra la boca conejo y escúchame... ya sé porque el Moyashi no ha venido- le dije tomándolo de los hombros pero mire que el de inmediato se apartó.

\- ¿En serio?... - me preguntó mirándome cosa que me confundió.

-Si... ¡Demonios me pudro en rabia de tan solo recordarlo! Cárajo...- me había desahogado... Estaba molesto, preocupado, y ello me tensaba.

-Calmante Yuu... Yo...- se había quedado callado de pronto y pude notar que se había puesto un poco nervioso pero lo disimulo rápido, lo que me dejó algo extrañado, él no debía ponerse así a menos que tuviera algo que ver con ese asunto, supuse que le había dicho algo y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Eh?... ¿Lavi que estas ocultando?... No tuviste nada que ver con que él ya no regresará... ¿VERDAD?- pregunté enfurecido pero Lavi sólo suspiró y se giró dándome la espalda.

-Le dije que por su culpa, tú estabas sufriendo, y que no debía estar con nosotros- me dijo de forma seria aún sin mirarme, pero había sido algo que por completo me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Que mierda le dijiste estúpido? ... ¿Por qué jodidos le dijiste eso?- le grite girándolo a la fuerza y cruzando miradas.

-Sólo quería evitar problemas... Sabes perfectamente como es el mundo de los Hasu y cómo será tu vida como vampiro, No quería arriesgarlo, podía terminar muerto, sólo es un humano común y corriente! -

-¡Eso me importa una mierda! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?! -

-Basta ya Yuu! Si ese niño se moría habría policías buscándolo en el bosque ¿y sabes qué significa?... Posible riesgo para Los Hasu... Y no permitiré que algo le llegase a pasar a Alma y a sus padres... Tampoco a ti, Además que dirían si descubren a un sujeto viviendo en una cabaña con cientos de bolsas de sangre a su alrededor eh?! - en ese momento Lavi me había empujado con la suficiente fuerza para soltarlo... Simplemente apreté los dientes, tenía razón de cierta manera. Lavi solo deseaba protegerlo y protegernos, siempre cuidando de Alma, a veces pensaba que entre esos dos había algo extraño...

Suspire profundo y desvíe la mirada.

-Escucha aún no estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que sé en dónde está el Moyashi y que le paso...- le dije impaciente, él siguió mirándome más no había sorpresa en su rostro si no que alzo la ceja.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese niño?- me preguntó de repente, noté que había un ligero tono de disgusto en su voz y su mirada aún era seca.

-¿Ah?... ¿Preocuparme?.. Tch... Es obvio que éstas mal de la cabeza... Si habló de él es porque...- me quedé callado mirando al suelo, era difícil de explicarle por qué el Moyashi era tan extrañamente importante para mí, pues eran tantas las razones, que no sabía con cual empezar, Lavi parecía haber notado mi dificultad para hablar, y se giró de nuevo para tomar una bolsa de sangre, abriéndola con cuidado cerca de un vaso.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?- me preguntó sin mirarme mientras acomodaba la sangre en un vaso.

-De que hablas- repliqué molestándome.

-Te has encariñado mucho con ese niño, sabes que eso no está bien, ahora eres un vampiro, él es un humano, ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si en algún momento perdieras el control y lo mordieras?... sabes que moriría, es por eso que los vampiros viven alejados de los humanos- aclaró de forma sería, dejándole en blanco

-Lo sé, pero…- suspire y luego reí de forma burlona en voz baja, era de cierta forma divertido tan sólo imaginar que ese conejo estúpido sería capaz de entender lo que hasta ahora había vivido con el Moyashi.

-No lo entenderías Lavi, sé que es un humano, pero su alma es diferente a la de los demás, arriesgó su vida por ayudarme aún sin que nos conociéramos, puedo sentir que tiene una esencia diferente a todas las que eh conocido... él ha sido una especie de luz para mí, es por eso que tengo que ayudarlo... Es una estúpida luz que siento no querer perder... Y me molesta eso...- le dije sinceró, realmente había sido la primera vez que le decía a alguien más sobre esos extraños sentimientos.

Lavi se levantó tomando el vaso y me miró fijamente yo lo miré igual, al final suspiró y desvío la mirada hacia el vaso con la cabeza gacha, parecía estar pensando demasiado en algo, no logré entender el porqué de su actitud, después de unos segundos en silencio levantó el rostro mirándome de nuevo pero esta vez de forma más cálida.

-Escucha, no sé qué sea exactamente lo que sientas por él pero por lo que veo pase lo que pase o diga lo que diga, no cambiarás de opinión, sin importar las consecuencias, ¿verdad?... - negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de reclamarle eso cuando se dejó caer al suelo sentándose en posición de loto.

-Te ayudaré, si él es tan importante para ti, entonces lo será para todos- sorpresivamente sonrió ampliamente, lo que me dejó intrigado pero más fueron sus palabras me habían hecho sonreír como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Gracias- le dije tranquilamente y él me tendió su brazo para que tomará el vaso.

-Y entonces, ¿en dónde está?- me preguntó ya recostándose completamente.

-Tengo sospechas, creó que está en una casa que pertenece a una de las familias Hasu- le dije sin alterarme.

-¿Hasu?, pero porqué estaría él ahí, es una locura Yuu...- vaciló con una mueca de confusión.

-No sé cómo llegaría pero, sé que está en ese lugar, verás, me alarme porqué ya no venía así que salí a buscarlo siguiendo su aroma pero me llevó hasta un joven, el aroma del Moyashi provenía de un pañuelo humedecido con su sangre, que llevaba ese chico en su ropa, luego lo seguí, llegando a una casa de seguridad muy parecida a la de los Hasu...-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, si tienes razón, eso sería grave... Muy grave... - me dijo preocupándose y sentándose de nuevo.

-Sí, ¿De qué otra manera obtendrían su sangre?... más que siendo un "esclavo", además, recuerda que aún restan dos familias más aparte de la de Alma...- le dije recordando al joven, aun con furia.

-En dado caso de que se encuentre en esa situación, será muy complicado poder rescatarlo, además ya ha pasado un mes, lo suficiente para que grabaran su aroma, si lo sacamos de ahí, podrían encontrarlo fácilmente al igual que tú, sólo olfateándolo- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿crees que ya lo hayan mordido?- pregunte horrorizado, temeroso, no quería imaginar que lo hubieran mordido no sólo por el daño físico que le harían sino también por lo peor la pérdida de su memoria, que era algo de lo que recientemente me había enterado al platicar con Alma, fue cuando entendí que ese había sido el motivo por el cual no recordaba nada de mi pasado.

-No… Alma me dijo que cuando encuentran a un nuevo alimento hay un periodo de tiempo para preparar el cuerpo, tú sabes, para que la sangre se limpie de químicos, tienen que esperar alrededor de 2 meses, en las que el esclavo no come, sólo bebe agua, luego cuándo el cuerpo esté listo, proceden a morderlo, es cuándo los hacen olvidar y ocurre el cambio físico tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie-

-No recuerdo casi nada de lo que me hicieron antes de la transformación a "alimento", pero lo que me tratas de decir, es que entonces, ¿sólo está secuestrado?-

-En teoría, lo más probable es que le estén sacando pequeñas raciones de sangre diarias para ver cómo va la preparación, aun así, si verificó las fechas de la última vez que lo vimos hasta hoy... no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que lo muerdan- me dijo seriamente mientras tocaba su mentón con los dedos.

Mientras yo me había quedado pensando en un posible plan, no tardaron mucho en llegar ideas, sin embargo no eran lo suficientemente buenas para poder ejecutarse con éxito.

Justo en ese momento Alma apareció llegando por la puerta principal, al ver nuestros rostros de inmediato se confundió y se acercó lentamente, el silencio en la cabaña había hecho que el sonido de los zapatos de Alma se escucharán como estruendos.

-Hola... ¿Qué pasa… porqué están tan serios?- preguntó extrañado y sin titubeó le comencé a contar lo que había visto, y lo que Lavi y yo habíamos deducido se había quedado completamente en shock y preocupado incluso más que nosotros.

-Debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que le hagan más daño- dije ya perdiendo un poco la postura, me sentía un poco menos tenso al haberlo contado a esos dos, pues al menos ahora ya no me sentía sólo en el sentido de ayudar al enano.

-Debió ser secuestrado sin poder defenderse o algo muy malo debió pasarle, quizá encontraron el cuerpo, no lo secuestraron...- dijo Alma llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Lavi mirándolo sorprendido.

-Le di a Allen una campanilla, cuyo sonido solo puede ser escuchado por mí, me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda me llamaría, de haberse podido defender la hubiera tocado, pero si no lo hizo fue porque no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo-

Hablo Alma con una voz entristecida al borde del llanto.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que no pude soportar más, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba sin hacer nada era letal para el Moyashi.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Lavi a Alma quién aún seguía un poco pensativo, luego nos miró a ambos con una expresión que podría entenderse como dolor de cabeza.

-Será bastante difícil ir a salvarlo, tenemos mucho a nuestra contra, el tiempo, el lugar, Yuu aún no estás completamente bien, tenemos que esperar primero a que te recuperes, y ya una vez que estés bien podríamos intentar algo definitivo...- dijo Alma mirándome lastimosamente y todo en mí se desbordó.

-¡NO!, tenemos que ayudarlo ya, aún me faltan semanas para que termine la transformación, no puedo dejar que pase el tiempo y le sigan haciendo daño, tenemos que salvarlo antes de que lo muerdan- dije enfadado, al parecer mis comentarios habían disgustado a Alma, pues frunció el ceño y se giró a un lado.

Para mí era de vital importancia el tiempo, si lo mordían todo acabaría, de todas las mordidas de un vampiro la de la "transformación a Alimento" era la más horrenda, y la de transformación a Gravedell la más peligrosa, pues muchos no lo lograban, 4 de cada 5 mordidos morían al no poder soportar la agresividad del cambio, y era lo que me advertía Lavi, el Moyashi tendría tan solo un 50% de sobrevivir si era mordido pues su cuerpo no lucia fuerte ni resistente a semejante cambio.

-No es tan fácil, lo único que se podría intentar, es un engaño, pero no hasta que estés recuperado Yuu- me dijo Alma de forma directa.

-No, si esperamos tanto tiempo podríamos arriesgar a que lo muerdan...- seguí contradiciéndolo preocupado.

-¡Entiende!, si intentamos el rescate en tu condición seria arriesgado, sé que mi Tía y mi primo intentarán asesinarnos si descubren que nos queremos llevar a Allen, recuerda que está totalmente prohibido robar el alimento de una familia y Allen es el suyo, necesitamos que estés bien por si se presenta una pelea- me dijo Alma ya completamente enojado.

-Él tiene razón, si lo rescatamos ahora podríamos fallar en cambio sí vamos cuándo estés preparado tendríamos más éxito, no vale el riesgo intentarlo ahora... - me dijo Lavi mirándome, ambos estaban en la misma opinión, pero yo aún seguía en desacuerdo, sin embargo aunque no quería admitirlo, tenían razón, me sentía tan confuso y a la vez desesperado, lo único que quería era salvarlo, sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa si vamos cuando sea demasiado tarde?- dije yo pues no sabía que pensar, Alma se acercó a mí y tomó mi hombro, lo mire y noté que él me miraba con mucha ternura.

-Si eso llegase a pasar, ya veremos qué hacer para ayudarlo...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero por hoy hay que seguir con tu transición por favor Yuu, lo salvaremos, pero habrá que prepararse primero y planear a detalle lo que haremos- me dijo Lavi mientras le sonreía a Alma, Yo sentía el gran impulso de salir en su ayuda, pero finalmente me rendí a sus suplicas y acepte ir hasta que mi transformación terminará, me desesperaba y a la vez dolía tener que esperar, sabía que el Moyashi nos necesitaba más que nunca, y no hacíamos nada para ayudarlo, "solo esperó que pueda perdonarme" pensaba diariamente, "por favor, que no vaya a ser demasiado tarde" deseaba con fuerza en mi mente, y de algo si estaba completamente seguro, si llegásemos demasiado tarde y aquellos bastardos ya hubiesen mordido a ese mocoso, yo mismo los mataría, sin dudarlo los masacraría sin misericordia.

El deseo más fuerte que había sentido nacía cada vez que imaginaba ese escenario, ese deseo era tal vez a lo que le llamaban venganza.

Sin más que concentrarme en mi recuperación ese día paso y así también varios días más en los cuales uno tras otro me preparaba más y más, entrenando física y mentalmente, Lavi y Alma entrenaban junto a mí, combatíamos cuerpo a cuerpo, meditaba todas las noches, mi sed de sangre había desaparecido, hasta que llegó el día en que mi transformación había concluido, ya era un vampiro al derecho y al revés, lamentablemente todo eso había tomado casi tres semanas completas en las cuales a diario pensaba en el Moyashi rogando que resistiera, y algunos policías se veían de vez en cuando, imagine que se debía a que el padre del Moyashi ya había dado la alerta como "desaparecido", sólo los miramos durante una semana, y en total había pasado casi el mes.

Fue entonces que comenzamos a planear los últimos detalles de nuestro rescate, y por ello digo que Lavi había sido quien había planeado la mayor parte y hasta entonces era un plan riesgoso pero con grandes oportunidades de éxito.

Alma había tenido que rogar a sus padres que le inscribieran en la escuela, petición que después de hartas suplicas lograron concederle, se había inscrito en la escuela preparatoria misma a la que asistía Lavi y el Moyashi, ir a la escuela era la excusa para que Alma escapará y nos ayudara a entrenar durante todo el trayecto con el plan y mi transformación.

Normalmente los Hasu no se mezclaban con los humanos, pues la mayoría de los mortales realizaban sus vidas en el día, momentos en los que los Hasu no podían estar presentes, pues aunque el sol no les hiciera daño mortal al contacto inmediato, si podría llegar a afectarles con el paso del tiempo, provocándoles con facilidad cualquier mal dermatológico por lo fino y delicado que era su piel, razón por la que sólo salían a horas en que los rayos del sol no eran tan agresivos tales como la mañana o el atardecer, pues aunque las mansiones Hasu fueran un poco oscuras aun de día no eran lo suficientemente aptas en cuánto a temperatura ya que por ser construida de madera y concreto eran muy calientes causa que provocaría el mismo efecto que el sol.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que nos encaminamos a la casa de los Hasu que mantenían prisionero al Moyashi, me encontraba realmente nervioso, por primera vez en mi existencia sentía nauseas, pues no sabía si el plan funcionaría o fracasaría, tenía altas probabilidades de que saliéramos victoriosos según decía Lavi, tampoco sabía qué clase de peligro podríamos presenciar, pero lo que más me horrorizaba era el hecho de que el Moyashi estuviera herido casi de muerte, de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Eran exactamente las 7 de la tarde.

A unos metros de la casa escondidos entre los árboles y los arbustos del bosque Lavi, Alma y yo repasamos por última vez el plan.

-¿Todos saben que hacer cierto?- preguntó precavido Alma mientras colocaba un antifaz negro en su rostro cubriendo su identidad.

-Sí, será peligroso y arriesgado, pero si tenemos éxito valdrá la pena- dijo seguro Lavi mientras colocaba un sombrero de copa en su cabeza.

-Bien, ya es hora... andando sin miedo y sin piedad- dijo Alma sonriendo luego de haber acomodado una peluca rubia y larga en su cabeza.

Todos nos levantamos del suelo, Alma y Lavi se encargarían de la fase uno del plan, y yo haría la fase dos, en un principio pensé que sería un plan arriesgado, y que sería mejor entrar cuando no hubiese nadie, pero para mala suerte, Alma nos había explicado que la tía que vivía en ese lugar no salía de la casa jamás.

Lavi tomó a Alma de la cintura con un brazo al tiempo que se agachaba tomando con el otro brazo las piernas, así de ese modo alzándolo en brazos para cargarlo y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que yo me dirigí a la parte trasera del lugar, mi trabajo por el momento era esperar.

"Buena suerte" les dije en mi mente mientras los miraba desde lejos.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y el cielo que ya se encontraba cubierto de nubes se tornó más oscuro, la tormenta se aproximaba, algo que nos beneficiaría aún más.

Me escondí tras algunos arbustos y montonales de ramas secas que caían de los árboles.

Me había colocado una colonia muy fuerte para esconder mi esencia, al igual que Alma y Lavi, pues aunque no frecuentaba mucho a su tía y a su primo había posibilidad de que lo reconocieran, por ello mismo se habían disfrazado, Alma llevaba un antifaz debajo de unos anteojos oscuro junto a la peluca que mencioné anteriormente, además de maquillaje de tono un poco más moreno, y un disfraz que constaba de una especie de blusa corta color negro que dejaba ver su abdomen, pantalones cortos igual negros, botas y guantes, en cuanto a Lavi llevaba una gabardina negra, y el sombrero de copa ya mencionado.

En cuanto a mí, llevaba puesta una playera ajustada negra sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla negros, botas de montaña y un gorro tejido igual negro, todo estaba bien en cuanto a los atuendos.

Faltaba lo más importante, llegar hasta el Moyashi, juré que lo rescataría y ahora nada me detendría para lograr mi cometido… nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

hasta aquí el capitulo mis amores! espero que les haya gustado uwu como se dieron cuenta, se queda en un punto critico, el próximo capitulo se viene lo mero bueno! y sabrán que sucedió con Allencito y lo que se viene u_u, un capitulo lleno de acción, veremos a kanda pelear junto a los demás! lograran salvar a Allen? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! les mano besos enormeeees y ya saben dejen su comentario hermoso y vote para saber que les esta gustando y seguirles escribiendo! 3 bye byeeee


	10. Capitulo 9 - Luz Extinta

Hola que tal mis amores! espero hayan tenido una bella semana w al fin he venido nuevamente como cada lunes a traerles su dosis semanal de vampirescos bakandas y mujerzuelas XD ok no jaja al fin lo que muchos de ustedes esperaban, el rescate de Allen, prepárense por que este capítulo está lleno de emociones explosivas w moyashis en peligro y kandas enfurecidos! por ahí les prepare una sorpresa también que quizá los haga fangirlearse algunos XD ya sabrán de que hablo cuando lean XD sin más me despido! nos vemos al final del capítulo! .

 **Yullen, AU, vampiros, yaoi, DGMyaoi, KandaxAllen**

 **Disclaimer: Dgm y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes, todo es escrito sin fines de lucro, fanmade.**

Capítulo 9

Luz extinta.

La oscuridad parecía ser aún más densa a comparación de otras noches y el viento de una próxima tormenta ya solapaba enfurecido contra los arboles causando un inquietante sonido, las gruesas y oscuras nubes comenzaban a llorar sin piedad cubriendo al bosque con su lluvia helada.

No obstante Allen aún continuaba prisionero en aquel cuarto secreto difícil de encontrar dentro de la casa de la segunda familia Hasu, a casi 2 meses de su confinamiento su mente estaba al borde del colapso, la falta de comida y las heridas en su cuerpo ya habían causado daños graves en su salud, pues en repetidas ocasiones durante los últimos días, la debilidad en su sistema le causaba perdidas del conocimiento, pese a ello el pequeño seguía luchando para mantenerse consiente el mayor tiempo que le era posible.

"Quisiera poder respirar aire fresco... O simplemente poder ver algo más que no fuese estas cuatro paredes..." pensaba el albino con tristeza al no poder ver más allá de la tela oscura sobre sus ojos, de pronto, se escuchó el rechinar rasposo y pesado de la puerta y seguido de eso los pasos de alguien, eran tacones de mujer los cuáles se escucharon cada vez más cercanos lo que provoco que el jovencito temblara y sudara frío lo que ya se le había hecho un habito diario, aquellos pasos cedieron y entonces una mano fría invadió su cuello lo que lo hizo estremecerse de inmediato, esa era siempre su reacción, pues aún seguía con la vista segada y el impedimento de poder hablar.

-Tranquilízate, hoy se cumplen ya los dos meses, es hora- dijo una voz suave pero firme, la cual le pertenecía a la mujer que vivía ahí y con la cual ya hasta había convivido un poco, ella con cuidado retiró las mordazas y las vedas del rostro del albino, quién ante la luz apuño los ojos pues sus pupilas no habían recibido nada más que la obscuridad de aquel paño durante todos esos días, su visión no era nada buena a causa de ello.

-Espera aquí, mi hijo será el que te muerda para dar inicio a tu transformación como alimento... - dijo mientras caminaba a la salida sin prisa, doblando las vendas con ambas manos.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, es un honor que hayas sido elegido para ser el alimento de nuestra familia...- musitó antes de salir por la puerta, Allen por otro lado sentía una fuerte y real angustia más que nunca, seria mordido al fin y aún que ese era su deseo en ocasiones cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de su mente, esta vez sentía no desearlo por nada del mundo ahora la amenaza era real y se realizaría en tan solo unos momentos, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía que mes, ni que día era.. Mucho menos la hora.

El pánico se adueñó de él, se sacudió de un lado al otro, presionaba los grilletes con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentando sin tener éxito zafarlos de las cadenas, al ver que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba perdió el control y comenzó a gritar como loco pidiendo, rogando, suplicando ayuda, sabiendo que también sería inútil, pues ¿Quién podría escucharle?, ese lugar seguramente tenia paredes que impedían el paso de sonidos.

Al final terminó tan quieto como una criatura sedada, totalmente indefenso, mirando hacia el suelo y un llanto doloroso inicio, las lágrimas fluían como ríos sobre sus ojos y los sollozos se hicieron presentes con una voz tan débil y rota que era apenas audible.

"Esto es todo... moriré... no quiero... no quiero morir" pensaba dolorosamente solo torturándose, apuñalando su débil espíritu.

No obstante la rubia ahora se encontraba en la cocina a lado de su hijo, el cual en ese momento preparaba una camisa para llevársela a Allen.

-Ya es hora, tú lo morderás primero, ¿sí?- dijo aquella mujer sonriendo de forma sádica a lo que el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-sí, sí, ya se, toma... necesitará esto después de morderlo...- dijo el muchacho dándole la camisa a la mujer quién la tomo en sus manos.

-Eres muy consi...- un ruido interrumpió sus palabras y no era la lluvia, al parecer provenía de la puerta principal, ¿alguien estaba llamando a la puerta?, al parecer era persistente.

-¿Quién será?, además... Ya es tarde- dijo seriamente el joven pelinegro mientras enfriaba la mirada.

-Iré a ver, quédate aquí- ordenó la mujer un poco descolocada pues le había parecido realmente extraño que alguien llegara a su hogar sin avisar.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta a la que llamaban tan estruendosamente, se colocó detrás de ella, uso el agudo olfato para intentar conocer a quién se encontraba del otro lado, pero no logró hacerlo, pues solo lograba distinguir un extraño aroma a perfume.

-¡¿Quién es, y que quiere?!- dijo severa la de cabellos oro.

El silencio se presentó por unos segundos y nada se escuchó excepto el ruido de la lluvia y el aire que hacia azotar las gotas contra los vidrios con salvajismo.

-¡Necesito ayuda, por favor ábrame!- suplicó una voz un poco grave, era un hombre, tal vez por el timbre de voz un joven de al menos 19 o 20 años.

-Se lo ruego, por favor, déjeme entrar- suplicó de nuevo después de unos momentos, la mujer intentó asomar la mirada por una ventana ladera pero la oscuridad de la noche y las gotas de agua que corrían por los vidrios hacían borrosa su vista, sólo logró mirar siluetas humanoides deformadas por el agua, con desconfianza la mujer entreabrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar la mitad del rostro, percatándose al fin de quien se trataba, era un joven completamente empapado que llevaba en brazos a una chica y que según la posición que él tenía estaba inconsciente, tal vez desmayada.

\- señora, por favor ayúdeme, tuvimos un accidente, estamos perdidos y ella está muy mal, se lo suplicó, le ruego que nos ayudé... No hay otra casa cerca...- imploró preocupado y desesperado el muchacho.

La rubia medito un momento las palabras del muchacho para finalmente dejarlos pasar aún con un poco de desconfianza.

Aquellos se trataban ni más ni menos que de Lavi y Alma bajo sus disfraces, de inmediato el pelirrojo analizo las primeras habitaciones a la vista sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo! Disculpe el desastre... No tiene idea de lo que he caminado en busca de ayuda... - dijo el de mirada verde mientras caminaba despacio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal.

-¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?...- pregunto la rubia mientras analizaba a Lavi y Alma desde la espalda pero no dio tiempo a responder - me contarás en un momento primero hay que ayudarla... Colócala en el sofá, iré a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios- dijo la mujer mientras salía del lugar.

Lavi obedeció colocando en el sofá a aquella hermosa "muchacha" que yacía inmóvil con cuidado de no lastimarle, el procedió a quitarse la gabardina empapada, luego se inclinó para quedar a la altura del sofá y por lo tanto de la aparente "chica".

-Todo va bien, en cuánto regresé la mujer pongamos en marcha la siguiente parte de la fase uno ¿de acuerdo?...Alma- susurró Lavi al oído del nipón quién sonrió levemente debajo de su atuendo de chica el cual lograba engañar a cualquiera, su figura esbelta le ayudaba bastante.

La parte uno de la primera fase del rescate de Allen había sido asimilada exitosamente, "Entrar a la casa", ahora Lavi y Alma debían ser tan cuidadosos como precavidos para llevar a cabo la parte 2 del detallado plan.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos que parecieron eternidades, la mujer apareció de nuevo y traía consigo el botiquín, se inclinó junto a él.

-Toma, aquí hay vendas limpias, analgésicos y antibióticos, tal vez algo pueda ser de ayuda para tu novia- dijo ella con un tono serio pero a la vez sincero.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hacían un par de jóvenes a esta hora, solos, y en el bosque?- pregunto ella sospechando algo.

-Bueno, estábamos en una fiesta de disfraces cerca de la colina "Silver Soul" y cuando término, ella y yo decidimos pasear un rato por el bosque pero nos perdimos... Debimos traer una brújula o algo que nos sirviera... Maldita sea...- respondió el pelirrojo sin titubeos y de forma convincente, la mujer alzó una ceja y miro a Alma quién seguía tirado en el sofá como un muñeco de trapo, inmóvil y al parecer "inconsciente".

-Dijiste que tuvieron un accidente ¿Qué le sucedió a ella?- preguntó la rubia sin despegar la mirada de la "chica" le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Corrimos a causa de la lluvia cuando tropezó con una maldita roca y se golpeó la cabeza, no ha despertado desde entonces- dijo Lavi mientras acariciaba mejilla de Alma para hacerlo ver aún más convincente.

-ah ya veo, entonces no tardará en despertar- dijo ella tocando con cuidado la nuca de Alma también junto a un silencio incómodo.

-¿De verdad es tu novia?... ¿Cómo se llama?- cuestionó la rubia con la ceja en alto.

-Sí, así es... Su nombre es Elyse... - respondió tomando al mano de alma entre las suyas.

-Pruébamelo... - pidió la de fleco rubio a lo que Lavi le miró confundido con su único ojo visible.

-¿Disculpe?... - preguntó aun así manteniéndose calmado.

-Bésala... Prueba que ella es tu novia realmente... Necesito estar segura que estoy ayudando a alguien que lo necesita y no que solo están tomándome el pelo... -

Dijo la mujer dejando a Lavi completamente sorprendido, vaya que eso no estaba ni cerca de contemplando en el plan, tragó saliva y miro a Alma quien parecía haber fruncido un poco el ceño

-¿Qué esperas?...- dijo demandante la mujer cruzándose de brazos esperando por tan ansiado beso, klaud no era nada tonta, y en su mente ya había hecho algunas suposiciones, quizá eran ladrones, o simplemente si era una pareja en apuros, todo dependería de lo que el pelirrojo hiciera.

Y en la cabeza de Lavi las piezas encajaban, debía hacer lo que ella pedía pues en ese momento debían ser lo más convincentes posible... Así que tras tomar un poco de aire se acercó aún más al rostro de Alma pasando su brazo por debajo de su cuello y con su mano libre tomó su mejilla.

"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Alma..."

Pensó el llamado Bookman para entonces cerrar su ojo visible despacio, a pocos milímetros de la boca de Alma sentía chocar su aliento contra el suyo y sin más titubeos sus labios encajaron perfecto contra los ajenos, de no ser porque era un vampiro su corazón se hubiese acelerado como loco y ni que decir de Alma quién debía aguantar inmóvil y quién ante el contacto de ambas bocas deseo abrir sus ojos casi por instinto, de no ser por el maquillaje que llevaba puesto hubiese sido visible un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El beso duro poco más de 4 segundos para después ser roto por Lavi quien miró a la mujer inmediatamente la cual sonreía juguetona.

-Ahí tiene... ¿disculpe podría prestarme su baño? - preguntó el joven mientras se ponía de pie con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cuello.

-Sí, está por allá, es la tercer puerta a la izquierda- dijo mientras señalaba a la puerta de donde ella había llegado.

-Gracias, enseguida regresó, por favor, revísela, cuide de ella mientras vuelvo- dijo Lavi cortésmente.

-Adelante, yo la vigilare- dijo la mujer ya convencida.

Lavi caminó hasta salir de la sala en la que se encontraban y miró ante él un largo pasillo, habían cuatro puertas a la izquierda como a la derecha también, "hora de revisar las habitaciones" pensó mientras se percataba que no hubiera nadie que lo pudiese ver.

Entonces se propuso a entrar a cada una de las habitaciones, introduciéndose en la primera de la derecha, era una habitación normal, dentro de ella había un par de camas individuales, y muebles muy finos, salió y entro a la siguiente, de nuevo otra habitación común y corriente, continuó con las demás, encontrando ahora un armario lleno de escobas, trapeadores y utensilios de limpieza y otro armario repleto de cajas con ropa, papeles y cosas inútiles y empolvadas. Debía darse prisa pues no tendrían mucho tiempo.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se giró para continuar su búsqueda con las demás habitaciones, caminó a la puerta siguiente sin embargo al estar a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta la voz clara y fuerte del jovencito que ahí vivía se hizo presente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto demandante, haciendo saltar del susto a Lavi quién se giró rápidamente mirando a aquel joven recargado en la esquina del final del pasillo, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo siento, yo sólo buscaba el baño- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa.

-Es la puerta de ahí- dijo el joven señalando la puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de Lavi.

-No es bueno husmear, no es educado- dijo sonriendo el joven, Lavi sólo lo miró sin perderlo de vista hasta entrar al baño, dónde se encerró y se recargó sobre la puerta, "seguramente ese es el chico que dijo Kanda, el primo de Alma " Lotaro", mientras este vigilándome, no podré buscar a Allen" pensó Lavi preocupándose, más algo logró llamar su atención distrayéndolo de aquel problema, y era que por casualidad observó un cesto de madera antigua usado normalmente para colocar ropa, en el habían toallas y algunas camisas pero por debajo de estas se asomaba la manga de un abrigo negro con botones plata, y un vago recuerdo llego a su mente, recordó el día en que le había dicho aquellas cosas tan crueles a Allen, eran exactamente los mismos botones, tomó tembloroso la manga que se asomaba y jaló con cuidado para poder sacar la prenda de aquel bulto de ropa.

La tomó con ambas manos y la expandió dándose cuenta de que en efecto era aquella gabardina negra que Allen vestía aquel día, sonrió al verla pues ahora podía confirmar que si se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa, lo colocó de nuevo en la misma manera en que la había encontrado y salió del baño miró a ambos lados y notando al joven quién aún estaba recargado en la pared.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el joven, mientras se acercaba a Lavi.

-Sí, muchas gracias, ¿y tú eres?- respondió tranquilo.

-Lotaro... Lotaro Hasu, mucho gusto- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras le extendía la mano a Lavi, para terminar en un apretón.

-oh, vaya mucho gusto, pues yo soy... "tengo que inventar un nombre, no puedo decirle ni mi nombre real, ni el de humano", yo soy kaed- dijo al final Lavi luego de haberle estrechado con fuerza la mano, notó que Lotaro estaba completamente helado y su piel era suave como papel.

-Ah, pues, bienvenido...- dijo el chico con una macabra sonrisa.

-Gracias, ahora si no te importa, regresaré con mi novia y la señora-

-Adelante- dijo despreocupado el joven.

Lavi le sonrió fingido y retrocedió unos pasos, el pasillo se llenó de silencio y sólo el ruido de las suelas de sus zapatos alejándose era lo único que se interponía.

Llegó a la sala en dónde estaba la mujer sobre sus rodillas cuidando de Alma, y se dirigió hasta ellos.

Una curiosidad dominó a Lavi haciéndolo voltear, gran sorpresa se llevó cuando el joven que al parecer se llamaba Lotaro había desaparecido, se giró y notó que la mujer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aprovechando esto retrocedió con cuidado regresando al pasillo, miró la sombra de la silueta del joven a lo lejos y le siguió intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

"Ya es de tarde, tal vez se dirige hasta donde esta Allen" pensó Lavi aún mientras continuaba siguiendo a Lotaro cuidadoso de que no lo viera.

Lotaro continuó caminando subiendo por las escaleras, Lavi no largaba el paso y lo siguió hasta llegar a un pasillo muy similar a donde Kanda estaba encerrado cuando se encontraba esclavo en la casa Hasu el joven se detuvo justo enfrente de una pared, llevo su mano hasta la misma y presionó con fuerza una especie de tabique incrustado en la misma pared, abriendo el pasadizo que llevaba hasta una especie de cámara, se introdujo en él y desapareció de la mirada atónita de Lavi quién lo siguió sólo hasta la entrada de dicho pasadizo, no sabía que había más allá de esa entrada y se colocó contra la pared.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero tenemos visita- parecía la voz del joven.

-¿A quién le está hablando?- se preguntó Lavi mientras afinaba el oído, había sido de suerte que dejara la entrada abierta, de lo contrario tal vez no hubiera logrado escuchar nada en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué lloras?, deberías estar feliz, hoy terminara todo, al menos para ti- parecía que le estaba bromeando a alguien.

-¿Q... Que... haces... No... ¡No!- esta vez era una voz completamente diferente, era más suave y con timbre un poco más agudo "bingo", era la voz de Allen quién suplicaba por piedad.

Al escucharlo Lavi se estremeció, tembló por unos segundos.

-Cálmate amigo, el dolor que sentirás, se irá pronto- dijo la voz de Lotaro

-No... por favor- suplicó la voz más suave, después de eso fue un corto silencio que fue corrompido por un grito ahogado que provoco un sobresalto a Lavi.

"No, No, ¡No lo permitiré!"- pensó Lavi para luego entrar corriendo sin pensarlo, se introdujo en ese pasadizo que dio lugar a unas escaleras las cuales bajó lo más rápido que pudo y al final de la misma, una puerta de metal entre abierta la que empujo con toda su fuerza entrando al final a la habitación dónde Allen se encontraba preso.

-¡No lo toques!- gritó al entrar, haciendo que el joven vampiro lo volteara a ver con horror, detrás de él se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Allen, los labios de Lotaro estaban ligeramente empapados del precioso liquido carmesí de Allen, Lavi había llegado demasiado tarde, Allen había sido mordido.

-¡Tú!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Lotaro completamente molesto en un grito de reprimenda además de estar confundido pues no encontraba explicación a la presencia del pelirrojo en lugar.

-Maldito, eres un desgraciado, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a este pobre niño?!- reclamó Lavi de forma severa mientras se lanzaba sobre Lotaro para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, mas este lo había esquivado fácilmente.

-¡has interrumpido, apenas lo estaba mordiendo, lo has arruinado todo!- grito con furia el jovencito, Lavi notó que Lotaro lo golpearía igual con el puño y logró esquivarlo girando hacia atrás, Lotaro se detuvo y lo miró con odio, luego sonrió burlón, de inmediato supuso que Lavi no solo por un accidente te cualquiera.

\- ¿Crees que podrás ganarme en una pelea?... veamos si puedes- le dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros totalmente y una especie de bruma comenzaba a fluir de su cuerpo, Lavi estaba ahora en apuros, él sabía que no era lo suficiente fuerte para poder pelear con un Hasu, además el cuerpo de Allen estaba ahí y podría resultar lastimado si una pelea se presentaba.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Lavi devolviéndole la sonrisa, no le quedaba otra opción más que seguirle el juego y enfrentársele.

-El plan era que me llevarás hasta este niño, y lo has hecho muy bien, te lo agradezco- dijo mientras se acercaba a Allen, Lotaro sólo lo miró fijamente mientras notaba como acercaba su mano al cuerpo del albino.

\- Pero no te has dado cuenta de que no estoy solo ¿verdad?- dijo Lavi confundiendo al menor quien hizo una mueca de horror al mirar que la sombra de Lavi comenzaba a moverse por sí misma...

-Valla, que astutos son...-dijo el menor sonriendo retador luego de haber entendido lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquella sombra se materializo hasta tomar forma humana, y no se trataba de nadie más que Kanda, quién había utilizado la habilidad de Lavi para introducirse dentro de la casa, el pelirrojo tenía la habilidad de convertir a cualquiera en su sombra, Kanda había esperado detrás de la casa hasta la señal de Lavi, justo antes de que abrieran la puerta este ya había transformado al pelinegro en su sombra.

El plan había funcionado a la perfección, Alma estaba manteniendo distraída y a la vez ocupada a la madre de Lotaro y mientras este estaba viéndose enfrentado por Lavi. kanda de haber entrado a la casa por si solo le hubieran descubierto, necesitaba dos distracciones y había sido un éxito.

Ahora Kanda se encontraba frente a Lotaro y lo miraba con los ojos tremendamente profundos y llenos de furia, la sangre le hervía y el instinto más puro de matarlo comenzaba a llenarlo por completo, una mirada penetrante y afilada que hizo temblar al menor.

-Lavi... saca de aquí al moyashi y váyanse- ordenó seriamente el pelinegro con una voz fría que dejó un poco confundido al de mirada verde.

-Pero... Yuu... tú... - reclamó pues no deseaba dejarlo solo en la batalla que se aproximaba.

-¡Haz lo que te dije!- gritó enfurecido sintiéndose litigado por el odio que le comenzaba a bloquear la mente y el cual cada segundo crecía más y más, ni siquiera sabía si se debía a sus instintos, o bien simplemente haber visto al albino de forma tan deplorable y escuchar sus gritos... Quizá eso le había afectado. Allen había sido mordido, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lavi sintió un miedo que lo atravesó hasta los huesos, Kanda estaba realmente perdido en el más rabioso e intenso odio que hasta entonces nunca había conocido, no le quedó otra opción más que obedecerlo y caminó hasta dónde se encontraba el de cabellos plata, miró que su cuello comenzaba a desangrarse, rompió los grilletes de un sólo golpe tal como lo había hecho con kanda cuando era un alimento, y con cuidado lo cargo en la espalda, todo fue bastante rápido, apenas dio tiempo a Lotaro de darse cuenta que su alimento estaba siéndole retirado de sus garras en sus narices.

-Hey ¿a dónde crees que vas con él?- reclamo el jovencito quién fue lanzado con firmeza contra la pared haciéndolo quejarse, mucho antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta quedo paralizado por una fuerza invisible impidiéndole mover ni un sólo dedo, confundido por lo acontecido miró hacia Kanda y notó que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse blancos y a su alrededor un aura electrizante lo rodeaba, él había sido quién le había atacado.

-Tú... cómo es que... -dijo apenas entendible el adolescente quién con muecas de dolor intentaba moverse sin mucho éxito.

-Lo lastimaste- fue lo único que respondió el japonés mientras caminaba hacia su víctima, parecía que su furia crecía cada que el joven mencionaba una palabra, y no parecía querer calmarse.

-Mereces morir... - dijo con una voz completamente llena de rabia, sus ojos llenos de odio ya estaban completamente en blanco, reflejaban un resplandor que lucía totalmente irreal, ansiaba poder destrozar sin piedad a ese chico, se podía sentir la sed de venganza en el aire, y en cada paso que Kanda daba, parecía verse que el suelo se pulverizaba bajo el pues grietas se formaban por su camino, todo ante la mirada expectante de Lavi quién se había quedado completamente helado ante el poder que manifestaba el azabache.

-No eres un Hasu, pero tu fuerza es increíble- dijo Lotaro tras escupir a su lado.

-sin embargo olvidas que yo soy un Hasu, y no estoy utilizando casi nada de mi poder- dijo cuándo entonces sus ojos se tornaron negros cubriendo toda la iris y sus pupilas de un color platinado, justamente casi como Kanda pero invertido, tomó aire y de su boca expulsó un sonoro grito junto a una onda de sonido que golpeó a su oponente mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros, fácilmente el pelinegro pudo equilibrarse y ponerse en guardia, ahora Lotaro había comenzado a transformarse en su verdadera forma.

-¡Largo de aquí!- aseveró el japonés a Lavi quien reaccionó de inmediato.

"Suerte Yuu... "pensó el pelirrojo para entonces salir a toda prisa de aquel cuarto ya destrozado por todo lo que ocurría.

Lotaro pudo moverse al fin y sin dudarlo movió ambas manos frente a su rostro tal como si estuviese apretando algo invisible, pero no era más que su habilidad de control, esta vez era Kanda quien era sometido a su gusto, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitar que manejaran su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora qué harás?- cuestionó el niño quién recibía a cambio una sonrisa del rostro de Kanda cosa que le hizo molestarse.

"¿Por qué sonríe?... Tsk... Es desagradable" pensó el jovencito frunciendo el ceño.

-Parece que será una pelea bastante interesante - sugirió Kanda sin un sólo rastro de miedo en su rostro sino todo lo contrario, parecía mostrarse confiado dejando un poco nervioso al vampiro de menor tamaño.

-Puede ser- respondió con ambas manos hacia adelante a punto de mover sus dedos para lastimarlo.

Algo se traía el japonés en la mente. Después de todo ya estaba preparado para un encuentro de esa índole.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Lavi se introdujo a una gran velocidad haciendo que la mujer quién se encontraba con Alma se levantará de un sólo brinco, siguió con la mirada al chico quien cargaba a Allen notando como salían de la casa rumbo al bosque, confundida y perpleja a la vez giró la vista de nuevo al sofá solo para sentir un escalofrío que la recorrió hasta las puntas de los dedos, pues la chica a quién cuidaba no estaba ahí, volteó de nuevo y frente a ella estaba esa "chica" con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

-Sorpresa- dijo Alma quién luego lanzó una tremenda patada hacia el abdomen de la mujer tirándola al suelo, no desaprovechando la oportunidad colocó uno de sus pies sobre ella y presionó con fuerza causándole a la mujer un quejido de dolor.

-Tu... ¿Que están... haciendo?- respingó la mujer mientras trataba de remover el pie sobre su cuerpo.

-¿No miraste bien?, sólo venimos a rescatar al chico que tenían de esclavo- escupió Alma llenó de coraje, más que nada le dolía saber que su propia familia hacia cosas tan despiadadas y aunque no la culpaba pues era parte de sobrevivir para los vampiros, Allen era alguien a quien estimaba y si se metían con él, también lo harían consigo.

-Era una trampa...- dijo enojada la mujer, quien intentó sin éxito zafarse de la chico.

-¿No eres humana, debes ser, una vampiro, una Hasu... ¿cierto?- dijo la rubia luego de poner más atención a lo que sucedía, pues ni en sueños una chica humana podría tener tanta fuerza.

-Creí que eras más ingenua tía, - dijo entré risas Alma mientras se quitaba la peluca de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo sacaba una pequeña estaca de oro dejando totalmente perpleja a la de cabello dorado.

-¿A..Alma?... Pero... ¿cómo te atreves...?.. Si se llegan a enterar de lo que éstas haciendo tú y tus padres morirán!- dijo la mujer con un rostro repleto de irá.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que matarte tía... ya viste demasiado... - dijo el pelinegro con una mirada entristecida mientras acercaba la estaca al pecho de la mujer.

-NO... NO... todo menos eso... ¡no destruyas mi alma!- suplicó forcejeando.

-Allen también suplicó ¿no?, y aun así no tuvieron misericordia con él - dijo con una voz seca pues en su mente imaginó aquella escena que describía.

-Sabes bien que no podemos hacer otra cosa, necesitamos un "alimento", no hicimos nada malo, además, no sabíamos que ese niño fuera tan importante, lo encontramos como un vagabundo, estaba a punto de morir- dijo ya perdiendo la cordura, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño brillo y su rostro se calmó.

-¿Y si hacemos un trato?- preguntó finalmente, sacando en confusión al de ojos azules.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- cuestionó no muy confiado, más bien sentía que pudiera ser una trampa.

-Consígueme a otro que pueda ser el "alimento" y no diré nada a tus padres, ni a nadie, como si nada de esto hubiese pasado- negocio la mujer, Alma quedó en silencio por un segundo, luego torció la boca confundido.

-¿Prometes que así será?- preguntó aún indeciso.

-Lo prometo-dijo la mujer - ahora déjame levantarme- sonrió de forma que Alma bajo la mirada y retiró el pie del pecho de la mujer y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, luego ella se levantó trémula del suelo y sacudió su ropa que por consecuencia se había cubierto de polvo, más sin embargo luego de haberse sacudido dejó escucharse una risita burlona y miro a Alma con ojos afiliados y una enorme sonrisa.

-Tonto, has caído- dijo victoriosa para inmediatamente lanzar un extraño poder haci el chico cuyo cuerpo empezó a contraerse a sí mismo.

Nuevamente se trataba de control mental.

-¡Aahh!... fue una... tram... pa- dijo Alma apenas entendible pues sus pulmones comenzaban a ser aplastados.

-Nunca bajes la guardia mi niño- dijo mientras apretaba el puño que a la vez también apretaba a Alma a placer. Levantó el brazo con el puño bien apretado y el cuerpo de Alma comenzó a elevarse por los aires quedando a una distancia de 3 metros sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿No puedes hablar?... sobrinito- dijo para después apuñar la otra mano oprimiendo aún más el cuerpo del nipón quién ante esto emitió un grito ahogado, y quejidos dolorosos.

"maldición... siento que mis huesos se romperán si aprieta un poco más" pensó preocupado, apuño sus ojos e intentó respirar por la boca a bocanadas ahogadas.

Ahora se encontraba en una situación muy peligrosa, Alma conocía a la perfección el nivel y la fuerza de los poderes de un vampiro Hasu y podría incluso suponer que si no intentaba defenderse aún que sea un poco, sería asesinado, pues según las reglas de la familia se exterminaría a quién intentará atentar contra algún miembro de la familia, incluyendo al "esclavo", y él acababa de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Lavi ya se encontraba cerca de la cabaña en dónde dejaría a Allen para después regresar con los demás, la lluvia aún se presentaba y el viento era cada vez más frio, sin embargo eso no lo detenía, corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que al final llego a su destino, entró totalmente empapado y cerró la puerta con una patada, corrió hacia la habitación en donde se quedaba Kanda y colocó con cuidado el cuerpo inmóvil del albino en el colchón que se encontraba en el suelo.

Se detuvo por un momento y lo observó detenidamente, estaba por completo inconsciente, se veía pálido y sin vida, miró su cuello y notó los orificios que había dejado como marca la mordida de Lotaro, se veían profundos además que de ellos brotaba muchísima sangre que no parecía detenerse.

-Santo cielo Allen... Por favor resiste... - le susurró mientras buscaba entre los viejos muebles algo con que poder secarlo un poco y a la vez para detener la hemorragia, término con un trozo de sabana en manos y sin perder tiempo seco el rostro, el cabello y las extremidades del jovencito, para luego con el mismo trozo de tela hacer un torniquete en el cuello.

-Por favor... no te rindas...- dijo en voz baja mientras cubría al chico con el resto de la sabana que había encontrado, con cuidado colocó su mano sobre el pecho del chico y se concentró para poder sentir el corazón... parecía que este no se sentía latir, pero luego de unos segundos que se le antojaron horas logró percatarse de un débil latido.

-Él... está apunto de... maldición no queda mucho tiempo- pensó preocupado, luego se levantó del suelo rápidamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro encaminándose a la casa Hasu en donde tanto Kanda como Alma ya se encontraban en aprietos.

Dentro de la habitación especial. Lotaro se encontraba frente a Kanda intercambiando profundas miradas de odio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, sin duda tienes los mismos poderes que yo, pero no eres de la familia y para ser un transformado, eres demasiado fuerte... ¿Acaso eres un Hasu del cual nunca se supo su nacimiento?- pregunto el menor mientras aún mantenía a Kanda paralizado de pies a cabeza.

-Eso no te importa idiota... lo que deberías hacer es fijarte mejor en lo que pudieras tener detrás de ti, en vez de preocuparte por mi nombre- aseveró el joven vampiro con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Lotaro volteando hacia atrás, estremeciéndose al mirar una especie de pico metálico justo detrás de su cadera, mientras hablaba Kanda se había concentrado en manejar con su control mental una pieza de los grilletes que logró deformar a una especie de barra afilada.

-Déjame o te rebanare con esto, te partiré en dos- ordenó casi asegurándose una victoria.

-Valla que eres listo- dijo Lotaro mientras bajaba a Kanda y lo liberaba de su control.

-No, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado ingenuo- dijo Kanda para luego cambiar de lugar en milésimas de segundo apareciendo frente al menor otorgándole una fuerte patada al rostro haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación con velocidad extraordinaria, y haciendo colisión contra la pared de metal con tanta fuerza que se había formado una grieta en la misma, finalmente cayó al suelo totalmente confundido por el golpe, comenzó a quejarse y a tocar su frente, mientras tanto Kanda caminaba despacio hasta él deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, se inclinó para estar a la altura y de un sólo movimiento tomó con su mano derecha el cuello de Lotaro levantándolo y apretándolo poco a poco, tenia deseos de hacerlo sufrir lo más que pudiera, atormentarlo hasta hacerlo gritar por misericordia.

-Bas...ta... ¿por qué haces... esto?...- dijo ahogado pues la mano de Kanda que oprimía su garganta comenzaba a lastimarle las cuerdas vocales y sus músculos.

-Sabes a la perfección porqué es que deseo matarte- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo... no quería hacerle daño, mi... Mi madre me... obligó...- dijo tomando con sus dos manos el brazo de Kanda que lo mantenía inmóvil, de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre pues la fuerza del golpe le había tirado un par de dientes.

-Es mentira... tú lo mordiste...- reclamó.

-S-si... pero... no quería hacerlo... yo salve a ese chico de una vampiro que vive en el bosque... lo llevé a casa y mi madre fue la que lo encadenó y lo nombro como alimento, no me quedo otra opción más que morderlo...- respondió mientras comenzaba a jadear para respirar.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad?- cuestionó confundido el japonés arqueando una ceja.

-Puedo... llevarte con mi madre y... que ella lo confirme...- dijo ya casi sin poder respirar.

Kanda dibujo en su pálido rostro una mueca de furia, gruño con coraje mostrando la dentadura tal como una bestia nocturna con el más puro instinto asesino, el aire comenzó a girar a su alrededor con fuerza tal como si se tratara de un viento huracanado y salvaje, el piso debajo de él se contrajo hacia abajo rompiéndose en pedazos y el resto agrietándose.

Lotaro estaba completamente helado ante el poder que presenciaban sus ojos, mientras tanto su madre continuaba con la tortura hacia Alma quién ya estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Bas... basta...- dijo el de ojos zafiro con la voz ahogada y débil, el oxígeno comenzaba a detenerse en su cabeza, los pulmones contraídos le dolían a sobremanera y sentía el cuerpo tan flojo como si fuera un vil muñeco de trapo, poco a poco sus ojos se volvían turbios y la vista se le opacaba, los últimos respiros de su cuerpo los expulsaba con dificultad.

-Tía...- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos y dejar la conciencia en un suspiró, la mujer sonrió victoriosa y soltó una risotada que logró escucharse por toda la casa.

-Sobrinito... tus padres te consintieron mucho y no te enseñaron a defenderte, que lastima, yo quería jugar un poco más contigo Alma- de repente el sonido claro de algo atravesando su cuerpo se presentó seguido de un fuerte ardor en el abdomen, la mujer observó hacia su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar la punta de al parecer la estaca de oro la cual le atravesaba todo el abdomen manchando a chorros sus ropas de su valiosa sangre Hasu, de inmediato miró con horror la dirección de dónde había llegado esa letal arma dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven de cabellos fuego y mirada brillante, completamente empapado por la lluvia, sonreía retador.

-Maldito... maldito infeliz...- dijo la mujer mientras se hundía en un severo dolor físico.

El joven ignorando los insultos de la mujer, atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al cuerpo de Alma, se inclinó y lo levantó recargándolo sobre sus piernas.

-Alma... ¡Alma!, ¡Hey responde!- le suplicaba el chico, a lo que el pelinegro comenzó a reaccionar, abrió despacio sus hermosos ojos azules cruzándose con el orbe verde del contrario.

-Lavi... eres tú...- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, dime- le pregunto devolviendo la sonrisa.

-...Estoy bien, sólo me dejo un poco aturdido pero...- dijo mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Lavi quién le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Ahora... le daremos su merecido- dijo ya de pie, estando a lado del pelirrojo.

Ambos sabían que la herida del abdomen sólo les daría tiempo, era hora de hacer el proceso de la destrucción de su alma para matarla de una vez por todas, Alma se colocó frente a ella y junto ambas manos tal como si de una plegaria se tratará.

-No... van a... van a...- dijo la mujer con una cara repleta de horror, sintió como un escalofrió atravesó toda su espina dorsal dejándola tiesa y muerta de miedo.

De repente un estruendo realmente fuerte se escuchó detrás de ellos, se trataba de Kanda quién había hecho añicos a la pared al haber lanzado a su oponente contra ella, lo tomó del cuello nuevamente y lanzo una fuerte patada, mandándolo volar hasta dónde se encontraban los demás chocando contra una mesa de vidrio la cual se quebró en mil pedazos, el chico ya no tenía los ojos en blanco ni mucho menos su poder se veía presente sino todo lo contraria, lucia realmente apaleado.

Alma y Lavi se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver al poderoso Kanda, quien comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

En ningún momento de su entrenamiento le habían visto derrochar tanto poder. Era algo completamente nuevo.

-¡Dios mío... Lotaro!- gritó la mujer espantada, al ver a su hijo en el piso completamente golpeado y con algunas heridas.

-Déjenmelos a mí, sobretodo, a ella- asevero autoritario el pelinegro a sus dos camaradas.

-Pero... ¿qué haremos nosotros?-cuestiono Lavi mirando a ambos Hasu heridos.

-Vallan con el moyashi, no debe estar sólo, deben cuidarlo- ordenó sin decir más intercambiando una mirada fría con ambos.

-¿Podrás con ambos?- pregunto Alma.

-Claro... ¡Ahora lárguense!- gritó a lo que Alma y Lavi obedecieron, tras un intercambio de miradas salieron de la casa inmediatamente dejándolo sólo con la mujer y el hijo, confiaban en su amigo, y con el poder que le habían visto tener era más que suficiente para no preocuparse mucho.

-¿Es verdad que tú fuiste quién obligó al enano a ser tu "esclavo"?- preguntó Kanda a la mujer quién le hizo una mueca de asco.

-Y si así fuera, que te importa- escupió la mujer, haciendo hervir a Kanda y sin más piedad, tomó con su mano la cabeza de la mujer comenzó con el conjuró para destruirla.

Alma se lo había enseñado días atrás en caso de ser extremadamente necesario.

La mujer comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, llena de dolor conforme el rezo continuaba, ella gritaba aún más y con ello comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo, tal y como si se tratara de un exorcismo, Kanda llenó de furia, comenzó incluso a gritar las últimas frases del rezo, recordó en su mente el momento en que los Hasu le habían hecho lo mismo que él ahora le hacía a esa mujer y una ligera sensación de nauseas lo invadió pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción por haber cometido su venganza.

Finalmente el rezo término y la mujer ya tirada en el suelo, desangrada comenzaba a morir al fin, en ese instante Lotaro también comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia mirando a su madre muerta en el suelo.

-¡Ma... Mamá!- gritó mientras se levantaba del piso con dificultad y caminaba hacia ella. Lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla al tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer.

Kanda había regresado a la normalidad y sus ojos de nuevo eran de color azul claro, ese que lo caracterizaba, se veía al fin tranquilo y tenía una ligera sonrisa caída dibujada en su blanco rostro. Sentía como si una pesada carga se le hubiera ido de encima.

-Lotaro... hijo...- dijo agonizante la mujer acariciando la suave mejilla del joven quién lloraba a mares.

-Perdón... tal vez... no fui una buena madre, nada de esto fue tu culpa... - dijo para luego dejar caer su mano y cerrar sus ojos eternamente. Había muerto... un Hasu había sido eliminado.

-Madre...- susurró Lotaro con la cabeza gacha, el silencio se adueñó del lugar por unos minutos, luego se rompió con una macabra sonrisa proveniente del mismo joven tal acción dejó al pelinegro un tanto confundido.

-¿Te ríes luego de ver morir a tu madre?- cuestionó Kanda ante tal reacción, do todos los escenarios posibles, ese había sido algo que le tomó por sorpresa.

-Si fueras yo... lo entenderías, esta mujer era un asco... yo era como su sirviente y nunca, casi nunca me trató como hijo, me has quitado una carga de encima- dijo Lotaro aún con pequeñas convulsiones de risa.

Luego se levantó del piso dejando a un lado el cadáver de la mujer y miró a Kanda fijamente.

-Gracias, ahora... soy libre... ¿no?- dijo sonriendo, pero enfrió el rostro de inmediato parecía que había rememorado algo.

-Escucha, cuándo me opuse a hacerle daño a tu amigo, ella casi me mata, yo no tengo mucha necesidad de beber, pero para no salir lastimado... tenía que obedecerla, si, ambos somos Hasu pero con diferentes gustos...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del vestíbulo.

-Lamento haberlo mordido, por favor... ve y sálvalo... tal vez aún hay tiempo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa acompañada del viento que movía su cabello con gracia, para después salir de la casa a gran velocidad dejando a Kanda completamente sólo, el plan había resultado, mas sin embargo no como lo habían planeado, tomó el cadáver de la mujer y lo llevó al bosque dejándolo a la merced de las bestias nocturnas que no tardarían en devorar la evidencia y no dejar rastro alguno de lo que esa noche había ocurrido.

Miro por última vez la casa de seguridad recordando de nuevo todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y en lo que podría pasar en el futuro con ese joven llamado Lotaro, al parecer no sería un problema del cual tubería que preocuparse.

Caminó rumbo a la cabaña en donde ya deberían estar Alma y Lavi junto a ese pequeño que aún que jamás lo admitiría lo quería.

Ahora sólo algo comenzó a dominar su pensamiento, la terrible duda de saber qué pasaría con ese mocoso albino, no le quedaba más que esperar sólo lo mejor y de no ser así, armarse de valor para enfrentar lo que podría pasar...

-Ya voy Moyashi... aguanta... pronto estaré ahí, sólo... no te rindas...- pensaba Kanda mientras corría hacia la cabaña en medio de la noche y la lluvia que no dejaba de caer sobre el obscuro bosque nocturno corría y saltaba entre los árboles, con rapidez sobre humana, nada, absolutamente nada lo detendría hasta llegar a lado de su pequeño amigo y ya lo había comprobado esa noche.

-Yo prometí protegerlo con mi vida y así será hasta el día en que muera...- recordó su promesa mientras seguía su camino, la primera de las promesas que le había hecho a Allen y que juró nunca romper.

Hasta aquí el capítulo mis mazapanes beshos uwu les gusto? compartan en los comentarios que les pareció! y que es lo que piensan que va a pasar con Allen TwT un nuevo shipp comienza a partir de este capítulo, creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya se lo imaginaban y es LavixAlma 💜 que opinan de esta curiosa pareja? Y bueno como se dieron cuenta la historia comienza a tomar cada vez mas giros dramáticos, y lamento decirles que la tortura apenas comienza XD mmmjoojojojo, bueno por esta vez me despido, ya saben que nos vemos aquí de nuevo el próximo lunes con la continuación de esta emocionante historia! les mando mil besos y abrazos! w y ya saben si les gusto el capítulo les agradecería muchísimo que lo compartieran con sus amigos! Voten y dejen sus hermosos comentarios 💚💚💚 hasta la próxima! 😜

Notas:

"Silver soul" : Nombre de una colina ficticia ambientada a aproximadamente 5 kilómetros de la casa Hasu de Klaud y Lotaro.

Cuando Lotaro le pegunta Lavi cual es su nombre, este responde kaed que en realidad es Deak al revés XD (quiza algunos no lo notaron)


	11. Capitulo 10 - Despertando

Hola mis bellos, sexys y hermosos lectores! UwU, como siempre aquí les vengo a dejar su dosis semanal de vampiros bakandescos y Moyashis moribundos XDDDD, espero que hayan pasado una bonita semana!, yo estoy emocionada por que ya vamos en el capítulo 10! wuuuu w vamos ya a mitad de la historia!, esta vez el capítulo está repleto de feels kandescos ya que es POV de kanda UuU se que lo van a amar, además... chan chan chan!... Al fin lo que ustedes estaban esperando y muchas me pedían... al fin un encuentro entre Kanda y Allen aparece, ademas de muchos confesionarios bochornosos XD así que, sin más les dejo a su merced la continuación de esta emocionante historia!, espero de todo corazón que les guste uwu nos leemos al final del cap! w

 **Yullen, AU, vampiros, yaoi, DGMyaoi, KandaxAllen**

 **Disclaimer: Dgm y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y sus respectivos ayudantes, todo es escrito sin fines de lucro, fanmade.**

Capítulo 10.

Despertando

Exactamente siendo la hora muerta y estando justo en medio de la oscuridad sentía tener los nervios de punta, temiendo lo peor, el moyashi se encontraba recostado en un colchón de esponja en el suelo el cual ya estaba un tanto sucio, era dónde yo había dormido las últimas semanas, Alma y Lavi dormían del otro lado de la habitación, sentados en el piso.

Minutos atrás, cuándo había llegado a la cabaña, sólo había logrado escuchar un débil sollozo que provenía de Alma, siempre había sido un dramático de lo peor y sobretodo un llorón, pero esta vez compartíamos ese sentimiento. Todos estábamos tensos debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, la desesperación de saber qué pasaría con el moyashi era algo que no podíamos calmar, por lo que habíamos decidido sentarnos juntos en la misma habitación, vaya que Alma lucía mucho más serio, y Lavi igual, recordé aquel momento incómodo en el que se habían besado por culpa de aquella mujer, sí que había sido un autocontrol admirable de Alma y una valentía enorme de Lavi, les debía mucho a ambos, lo menos que pude hacer había sido dejarlos dormir cuando sus cuerpos cansado no dieron para más.

Alma yacía profundamente dormido al lado del conejo, recargando su cabeza en su hombro casi babeándole encima.

Yo no había podido descansar, estaba sentado al lado del moyashi, estando alerta por si llegará a despertar en algún momento, ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde el rescate y él no había ni siquiera movido un dedo o dado alguna señal.

Miré hacia la ventana de la habitación, no había mucha luz por parte de la luna, y la lluvia ya se había tranquilizado un poco, observé como el viento jugueteaba con las hojas de los arboles moviéndolas con calma, luego miré a Alma y a Lavi, estaban tan adentrados en su subconsciente que me pareció gracioso, se notaban muy cansados y era de esperarse tras todo el infierno que habíamos pasado esa noche.

Finalmente mis ojos terminaron su recorrido posándose en el moyashi, lucia con el rostro apagado, sus ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, parecía que la hemorragia en su cuello se había detenido pues el torniquete se había dejado de empapar, lo seguí observando recorriéndolo con la mirada, un nudo se me hizo en el pecho al ver sus brazos repletos de cicatrices, algunas más frescas que otras, se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal y su respiración comenzaba a detenerse poco a poco.

Llevé mi mano hasta su delicado pecho, horrorizándome al sentir su temperatura, su piel estaba realmente fría, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en lograr sentir su pulso, con dificultad los latidos débiles de su corazón lograban sentirse en mis dedos.

No había nada que hacer, la mordida del moyashi era clara, sin embargo esta no había sido completada, la transformación se había quedado a la mitad, había sólo dos posibilidades:

La primera, y en el peor de los casos, que la transformación se acoplará a su cuerpo y se terminara por sí misma, borrando su memoria y convirtiéndolo en un muerto viviente tal como lo éramos nosotros, o bien la otra opción era que la transformación se detuviera y se revocará, si era así, entonces el volvería a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que creíamos, teníamos un maldito 50 a 50 y nada era seguro... La paciencia no era una de mis mejores virtudes y teníamos que esperar y anhelar lo mejor, el alma del moyashi era diferente a todas las demás, y yo tenía la esperanza de que no se rendiría, después de todo él siempre había sido una bomba de sonrisas y positividad, imaginaba que no sería la excepción ahora que ya estaba a salvo, cerré mis ojos y suspire profundo. De verdad que nunca había sentido un estrés tan grande en mi vida como en ese momento.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos tras unos segundos, mirando de nueva cuenta el pálido rostro del moyashi.

"¿Cómo es que un mocoso como él puede tener una cara tan... Agh... Es un " niño bonito"… Pensé sintiendo una extraña combinación de náuseas y odio que me hizo querer patearlo pero al mismo tiempo abrazarle... y sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla acariciando delicadamente esa fina y maltratada piel, poco a poco me acerqué más hasta tener mi nariz cerca de su cuello, casi de forma involuntaria inhale profundamente su tan delicioso aroma y algo dentro de mí se alteró... Sentí una gran ansiedad de morderle… Quería saborear ese cuello ligeramente expuesto, hundir mis dientes en el.

"¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?" pensé casi a pocos milímetros de lamer la sangre aun un poco fresca que bajaba por debajo del torniquete, suspire apretando mi frente con ambos dedos pulgares controlándome para no hacerle daño, mi cuerpo no podía ganarle a mi mente o por lo menos en ese momento había sido débil.

Me debatía en una extraña lucha interna que jamás había tenido, pues ahora lentamente mi dedo pulgar recorrió su labio inferior de forma trémula, para terminar acariciando su raro cabello acomodando los mechones de su frente aun ligeramente pegados por el agua, dejándoselos por detrás de las orejas, había notado que su cabello había crecido, pues ahora lo tenía a la altura debajo de su cuello, se miraba... Tierno... Negué con la cabeza sintiéndome abochornado y molesto por aquellos estúpidos pensamientos.

-Vamos Moyashi… tienes que recuperarte… yo sé que puedes...- le rogué en un susurró para luego volver a mi posición anterior.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, comenzaba a quedarme dormido, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, sin embargo estaba tan cansado que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por sí solos y la fatiga se apoderaba de mi inmisericorde, finalmente quedé dormido sin poder evitarlo.

Fue entonces que después de un corto momento de sueño, un desgarrador grito se escuchó haciéndome saltar del susto, de inmediato me di cuenta que provenía del moyashi.

Al mismo tiempo Alma y Lavi también se habían estremecido por completo.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!- gritó Lavi aterrorizado, mirándome con toda la confusión impregnada en su rostro.

-¡No tengo idea!- respondí al tiempo que miraba al moyashi, sus gritos eran realmente fuertes y desesperados, su cuerpo se contraía de un lado a otro de pies a cabeza tal como si estuviese sufriendo algún ataqué de epilepsia y nadie sabía que pasaba, Alma tapaba sus oídos con las manos, nervioso, cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

-Está pasando... ¡Apenas comienza! – dijo Alma con el rostro puesto en otro lado que no fuese el moyashi, parecía ser que verle así le afectaba, en mi caso no era así, tomé las manos del moyashi y lo sostuve con fuerza pues estaba moviéndose demasiado, y lo menos que queríamos era que se lastimará más, gritaba y gruñía como un poseído, Lavi se levantó y rápidamente me ayudó a sostenerlo de sus piernas, su cuerpo se encorvaba y se estremecía cada vez más.

No cabía duda, el gen vampírico comenzaba a tener efecto, ahora solo él podía decidir qué pasaría con su vida, era un maldito juego, todo era solo eso, y deseaba que se acabara de una maldita vez.

Alma se levantó del suelo y también nos ayudó, detuvo la cabeza del moyashi con firmeza, lo habíamos dejado inmóvil, fue entonces que de pronto abrió sus ojos y pude notar que no eran los suyos, si no unos ojos fríos y vacíos, ya no eran del color gris brillante que recordaba sino que estos se habían tornado de un tono azulado, el color que distinguía a algunos vampiros "esclavos", sentí una opresión en el pecho, no aguante más, quise controlarme pero ya había tenido suficiente, nadie merecía ser destinado a algo tan horrible como lo era ser un "esclavo" me había enfurecido demasiado, me sentía tan en deuda con ese mocoso, tan frustrado de no haberle podido salvar...

-¡Háganse a un lado! - ordene a mis dos compañeros quienes de inmediato soltaron al menor, me lancé sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo inmediatamente un empujón de su parte, luchaba desesperado por liberarse de mi abrazo, continuaba quejándose y gruñendo, sus brazos rodearon mi espalda la cual comenzó a arañar rasgando mi ropa, pero no me importó.

-¡Moyashi, escúchame!- le grité descolocado, no podía dejar que se perdiera, no se merecía perderlo todo...

-¡Moyashi, por favor, mírame, mírame maldición!- le ordené tomando esta vez su rostro obligándolo a dirigirme la mirada, y lo había logrado, me miró fijamente con una expresión de horror en el rostro que se esfumó por una más relajada, dejó de retorcerse y retiró sus trémulas manos de mi espalda, al fin se había tranquilizado y yo tenía una tormenta de emociones en la cabeza.

-Moyashi… calma… por favor no te rindas, tu puedes vencer al virus vampiro, por favor, no te des por vencido…-le dije intentando controlar el tono de mi voz. Sabía que la mirada de Alma y Lavi estaban sobre mí, y al mismo tiempo no sabía que pensaban sobre lo que acababa de hacer, pues se habían quedado estáticos siendo testigos de lo que ocurría.

-Allen, se fuerte, lucha…- Hablo Alma sonriéndole y llamando mi atención.

-Vamos, tenemos fe en ti amigo- dijo Lavi mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Nuestras palabras parecían haberlo tranquilizado, justo cuando comenzaba a soltarlo procedió a gritar y a forcejear de nuevo, al parecer, no habíamos logrado ayudarle a ganar la batalla.

-¡¿Por qué no puede ganarle?!- escupí llenó de coraje, golpeando la pared ladera dejando tensos al par de sujetos a mi lado.

-No es suficiente, él necesita algo más que sólo palabras - aclaró Alma mirándome asustado, pensé que tal vez era el momento de decirle al moyashi lo que sentía, jamás había dicho "te quiero a alguien", nunca me había interesado algo como lo era el amor o el cariño a alguien, pero él era una persona que se lo había ganado aún que eso me hiciera sentir incomodo, si él había sido capaz de salvar mi alma con su amor, era turno de que yo hiciera lo mismo por él, aunque casi toda mi existencia había pensado que esas cosas eran tonterías, por algún motivo ese niño me había enseñado lo contrario.

-¡Moyashi!- le grité tomando su rostro con ambas manos, él hizo una pausa agonizante en medio de su locura para mirarme, en medio de su agonía pude notar que los colmillos también comenzaban a formarse, eso había sido lo último que necesité para comenzar con el confesionario, era la última oportunidad de salvarlo.

-Escúchame… Tienes que volver, si te conviertes en un vampiro nunca me lo perdonaré, por favor… te lo ruego… hay muchos que te necesitan... -A pesar de que mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa no quería detenerme… Alma y Lavi me miraban fijamente ambos completamente sorprendidos.

-Yo nunca tuve un amigo, hasta el día en que llegaste, pensaba que no tenía razón de existir que nadie me necesitaba, pero tú cambiaste eso, por favor Allen…, no nos dejes… te necesitamos... Yo te necesito… - dije lleno de un extraño dolor y una sensación caliente y ardorosa en mis ojos, pequeña lagrima se asomaba mas no resbaló en ningún momento, jamás había llorado por alguien, había sido tan extraño que incluso a mí mismo me había sorprendido, nadie había visto eso más que probablemente el moyashi, lo abrace por última vez, luego de unos momentos me aparte de él y note que sus ojos estaban cerrados completamente y su respiración era más regular, parecía que todo había terminado pero yo sabía que por desgracia no era así, el seguía en medio de la lucha.

-Solo está pasando por algunos de los cambios físicos, aún falta mucho y casi muere, si esto continua él va a perder la vida- dijo Alma tristemente mientras lo miraba.

-Todo es culpa mía- dijo Lavi culpándose con la mirada baja y de inmediato llamó mi atención y la de Alma.

-No, no debes culparte por esto Lavi- le reclamó Alma.

-Es la verdad, lo último que le dije fue hiriente y muy probablemente fue lo que hizo que se marchará esa tarde, tal vez si no le hubiese dicho nada, no habría pasado esto- dijo seriamente mientras miraba hacia la luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

-Escucha, el moyashi fue quién decidió tomar un camino diferente ese día, fue el destino quién decidió hacerle esto, no tú, entendido - le asevere tras chasquear la lengua.

-Chicos, es mejor que se vallan, Alma tus padres no tardarán en salir a buscarte, has estado fuera por más de un día, regresen a casa ambos, yo lo cuidare- dije a lo que los demás se quedaron serios, parecía que no les había agradado del todo.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás tú solo con él?- pregunto Alma con desconfianza, mas yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, puedo con él, ahora váyanse- les ordené tranquilamente señalando la puerta de salida.

-Bien pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos- dijo Alma, luego tanto él como Lavi caminaron hasta la entrada de la cabaña, lucían un poco nerviosos, pude notar que en más de una ocasión se desviaban la mirada, supuse que aún se sentían incómodos por aquel beso, después de todo, Alma jamás había sido besado, no al menos que yo tuviese conocimiento.

-No se te ocurra morderlo eh...- me dijo Lavi con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra besar a Alma de nuevo, o mejor... Hacerle algo más...- le devolví el favor de forma victoriosa haciéndolo sonrojarse pero más fue Alma quién parecía haberse puesto rojo.

-Yuu... Eres un... Vámonos ya Lavi...- dijo Alma mientras evadía el tema, y tras una ondeada de mano salieron juntos de la cabaña dejándome a solas con el débil cuerpo del moyashi, tomé asiento de nuevo a su lado y dejé que el tiempo corriera.

Eran ya aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, y yo seguía vigilándolo sin descanso, el amanecer era frío y silencioso, afuera sólo lograba escucharse el ligero sonido del viento estrellarse con los árboles y a lo lejos se escuchaban los tristes aullidos de un lobo solitario, incline mi cabeza apoyándola sobre mis rodillas, respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

Comencé a recordar con nostalgia aquellos días en que el moyashi cuidaba la casa de los Hasu, lo miraba como un completo extraño, nunca me imaginé que aquel chico tan raro en aquel entonces, se convertiría en mi primer amigo, peor aún, que se formará entre los dos, un vínculo tan fuerte, recordé que la razón por la cual había comenzado a hablarle había sido gracias a la canción "sueño de un ángel", algo que aún no me lograba explicar, pero ambos conocíamos esa melodía, levante el rostro y lo miré de nuevo, esta vez más atentó, observando con cuidado cada delicado detalle de su rostro.

-"Maldito mocoso... Parece una mujer con esa cara..."- pensé mientras observaba la delicada figura de sus labios y el perfecto perfil de su nariz, además de que su rostro no era robusto sino todo lo contrario, era delgado y fino.

Mi rostro expresó una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible mientras desviaba la mirada para prestar atención a otra cosa.

De repente el moyashi comenzó a quejarse y me altere inmediatamente quedando atentó a su reacción.

-N… No… Kanda - susurró apenas audible con voz débil contrayendo su rostro, parecía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla que luego de un momento de tensión volvió a calmarse.

-Moyashi… ¿aún sigues luchando no?- pensé en silencio y comencé a acercar mi mano a su cabeza para acariciar su cabello nuevamente, pero me detuve a centímetros de tocarlo pues comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez también comenzó a sollozar cosa que me dejo estático y preocupado, momentos después miré como unas gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados, cayendo hasta la almohada empapándola ligeramente.

-Aquí estoy... moyashi.- susurré de forma baja, no estaba seguro si me escuchaba o no, pero tenía que decirle que estaba con él, quizá le ayudaba.

Limpie con mis dedos los rastros de llanto de sus mejillas y lo abrace de nuevo con cuidado, error pues casi volví a perder el control al llegarme de nuevo el aroma de su sangre, era tan irresistible que era casi inevitable desear morderlo, por suerte había logrado controlarme a tiempo, mis manos temblaban.

Al separar mi rostro de su cuello me encontré con sus ojos abiertos cosa que me hizo sobresaltar un poco, comenzaban a retomar ese color gris que recordaba haberle visto, me miró fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, ni su rostro reflejó alguna emoción parecía una roca.

Me había confundido y no sabía que pasaba, fue entonces que me retiré de encima y ya una vez a su lado noté que seguía igual, estaba congelado.

-¿Moyashi?...- lo llamé despacio para percatarme de que podía entenderme pero él no había reaccionado.

Empecé a preocuparme mucho más, así que me acerqué de nuevo llevando mi mano a su cuello para sentir el latido de su corazón, por suerte logré sentir muy suavemente el moverse de su órgano vital, "aún está vivo" pensé aliviado, así que retiré mi mano la cuál fue frenada de repente por la suya, sorprendiéndome, él me miraba ya con su color normal y en ellos logré notar una terrible tristeza.

-Moyashi…- le dije nuevamente y esta vez su rostro se deformó en una mueca de inmensa desdicha, me quedé perplejo al ver como sus enormes ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y a la vez su mano que me mantenía preso empezaba a temblar.

-Oye… Moyashi- le dije una vez más y en esta ocasión apuño sus ojos fuertemente, sus lágrimas recorrieron su pálido rostro hasta caer sin piedad sobre su lugar de descanso.

-Kanda… ayúdame…- dijo con voz completamente rota, entendí de inmediato que la lucha al parecer había terminado y por suerte había resultado victorioso.

De inmediato lo tomé entre mis brazos lo que él correspondió, sentí una gran felicidad al volverlo a tener entre mis brazos de forma concierne pero sobretodo el saber que el peor escenario había sido un obstáculo vencido.

Sentí como había comenzado a sollozar desesperadamente sobre mi pecho, temblaba como un niño pequeño, no tenía palabras para decirle, ni tampoco sabía qué hacer, lo único que sentía y que quería era tenerlo a él, a salvo.

-¿por qué?… - susurró con la voz ahogada obteniendo mi atención.

-¿Cómo?...- le pregunte pero esté no hizo nada más que ocultar aún más su rostro ente mi pecho.

-¿Por qué me abandonaron?… ¿por qué no me ayudaron rápido…?- me preguntó dolorosamente, parecía estar realmente afectado por ello y no lo culpaba.

Sus palabras me habían dolido de alguna forma, y me dolía aún más que él estuviera sufriendo de esa manera por ese motivo.

-Perdón...- fue lo único que pude decirle, luego intenté romper el abrazo cosa que no logré pues ante la amenaza de tomar distancia entre ambos, él se había aferrado más.

-No lo hagas… No me dejes de nuevo...- suplicó clavando incluso sus uñas en mí, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo amargo.

-No lo haré - le dije tranquilo, mi brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura y con el otro brazo protegía su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello Sonreí por lo bajo mientras sentía como sus manos se mantenían en mi espalda aferradas con fuerza.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Que era esa extraña sensación que me atacaba al tenerlo tan cerca?... esta vez no era hambre, no quería morderlo... Sentía un hueco en el abdomen, ¿estaba enamorado del moyashi?... Esa era una locura, una completa y estúpida idea. Sin embargo era inevitable sentir cada vez más el deseo de protegerlo, acercarlo aún más a mi cuerpo, necesitarlo.

Luego de unos momentos fue él quien decidió romper con el abrazo y me miró directo a los ojos, pero esta vez parecía sonreír, sonreír pacíficamente.

Dirigió sus trémulas manos hasta mi cuello, abrazándolo para apoyarse, con dificultad se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Sentía su respiración chocar sobre mi mejilla y su aliento en contra de mi cuello, poco a poco se hacía más rápida, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados, o por lo menos eso parecía, la oscuridad que aún inundaba la habitación no era favorecedora.

Supuse que tan sólo quería abrazarme pero comencé a estremecerme cuándo sus fríos labios tocaron con timidez mi mejilla, brindándome de un beso que jamás en mi vida pensé llegar a sentir, no estaba seguro que tenía pensado.

-Hey... ¿Te sientes bien?.. Moyashi...- le pregunté aún confundido, sin embargo no recibí respuesta de su parte, al menos no en forma de palabras pues al mirarlo sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas me gritaron algo nunca antes visto, una sensación de acercarlo aún más a mi cuerpo surgió desde muy dentro de mí y sus labios entreabiertos suplicaron por una caricia, pero no con mis manos.

Los ojos del Moyashi se cerraron y el poco espacio que había entre ambos se había convertido en algo inexistente, pues tras rodear con mayor fuerza y desesperación a mi cuello, su boca se unió a la mía, acariciando sus labios con los míos de forma lenta y desesperada al mismo tiempo, por inercia cerré mis ojos también, dedicándome a saborear aquella boca.

"¡ Espera... ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?!" pensé completamente descolocado, sin embargo el beso había sido tan inocente y tan repentino que para mi desgracia había comenzado a disfrutarlo, y para cuándo me di cuenta mis brazos lo tenían aprisionado por la cintura en contra de mi cuerpo, sentí cómo comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y por el contrario yo comencé a recorrer su espalda de forma lenta, suave... A palma abierta me había dado el lujo de sentir aquella piel expuesta y fría, tan suave como un manto de seda.

Con gracia sentí como su corazón se aceleraba, y por primera vez había deseado que el mío también lo hiciera, solo así podía demostrarle a él lo alterado que me sentía, lo mucho que me costaba el poder mantenerme tranquilo, pues su sabor al menos el de su boca, era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Pronto sus débiles pulmones suplicaron por oxígeno, obligándolo a romper el contacto de forma desesperada, su voz jadeaba al recuperar el aire y sus manos temblaban el doble, logré notar cómo sus mejillas estaban totalmente acaloradas, pero no me había dado tiempo de verle del todo pues de inmediato se acercó nuevamente para iniciar con otro beso y sin dudarlo me había propuesto a hacer que separará sus labios dentro del contacto, esta vez yo deseaba más, quería conocer más de su esencia, con mi lengua presione sobre sus labios en un permiso de entrar que no tardó en ser concedido de su parte y que de inmediato aproveché para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, probarla, grabarla en mi mente.

Y nuevamente la falta de oxígeno de su parte fue el motivo de una separación desesperada, agitada y jadeante que había hecho que por primera vez sintiera una adicción a algo, separé al moyashi antes de que éste intentará nuevamente acercarse y lo miré, tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos cerrados, sin mencionar que su respiración era errática y pesada, no cabía duda de que me parecía malditamente tierno.

-Moyashi… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté, y necesitaba saberlo. Pues en mi mente me volvía loco por saber los motivos que el Moyashi había tenido para besarme, ¿a casó le gustaba?, ¿era alguna reacción secundaria a lo que había pasado?... ¿Habían sentimientos de por medio o no?... No entendía. Y de mi parte... Era un lío el doble de complicado.

-Yo... Perdón, ¿éstas molesto?...- me preguntó mirándome al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo.

-No, pero... Eso no me responde nada... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- volví a preguntar pero esta vez la voz del moyashi había dejado como respuesta un suspiro, para luego quedar inconsciente de nuevo, por suerte había logrado atraparlo, y con cuidado le recosté nuevamente.

Me quedé serio por un segundo, pensando en que había hecho cometer al Moyashi tal acción, tal vez sólo había sido un beso sin compromiso, igual que los que se daban los niños pequeños, o quizá... ¿había cometido eso por lo afectada que estaba su mente?... no sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo que si sabía era que a ambos nos había gustado, y además de que tal vez lo queríamos.

Me recosté a su lado y miré la ventana y gracias a lo que había sucedido no lograba conciliar el sueño. No era como si debía dormir después de todo, tenía que cuidarlo.

La noche paso rápidamente y la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar la cabaña, los rayos del sol entraban fugazmente por los cristales e iluminaban la suave piel del moyashi resaltando su descolorida nívea, su cabello se miraba brillante, lucían como hilos de plata, parecía que ya se me había hecho un pasatiempo el observarlo.

Lo miré hasta que abrió poco a poco sus ojos, la luz entro en sus pupilas haciéndolas cerrarse, me quede sorprendido pues nunca había visto sus ojos a la luz del sol, ojos que me miraron para después esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo… te sientes?- le pregunté tranquilo.

-Mnng... Con jaqueca… no me siento muy bien…- respondió entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza presionándola, note que había desviado la mirada.

-No te preocupes… te traeré comida y ropa- dije levantándome del piso, había una pequeña sensación incomoda entre ambos, supuse que era por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-NO… ¡No te vayas!- me pidió sin mirarme, regresé los pasos que había dado y me senté de nuevo en el suelo a lado suyo.

-Está bien, no me iré, pero en cuanto llegué Lavi o Alma deberé ir a buscarte eso... ¿Está claro?- le dije acercando mi mano derecha para tocar su hombro, sin embargo se estremeció al sentir el toque de mi mano haciéndolo saltar levemente, de inmediato se apartó de mi pegándose a la pared, y note en él un rostro repleto de pánico.

-Moyashi… ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté inmediatamente pues su reacción en verdad me había dejado confuso, noté cómo se sonrojaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo temblaba.

-No me toques… por favor- me pidió abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada gacha.

-¡¿Qué?!… pero si anoche tú... Agh... Está bien...- sincere frustrado mientras me apartaba, al mismo tiempo estaba muy confundido, "Púdrete entonces estúpido moyashi"... Pensé molesto.

De repente gritó lleno de horror levantándose de un solo salto ocasionando que cayera al suelo de nuevo a causa de la debilidad de sus piernas, me quede helado pues note como sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Kanda!... ¡¿Y los vampiros?! Por favor no dejes que me muerda, ¡No!- gritaba de forma paranoica, no aguante y rápido lo tomé de los hombros.

-¡Cálmate!, ¡Moyashi!- le grité ya sin delicadeza, pero él parecía no escuchar, ¿realmente estaba tan afectado?

-¡Basta ya idiota!- le asevere y esta vez guardó silencio de inmediato, mirándome con unos ojos húmedos al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilo… ellos no volverán a lastimarte, matamos a la mujer y el hijo prometió no hacerte daño, además se fue lejos de aquí- le dije tras un suspiró.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó aún con miedo y con voz ahogada.

-sí, no tengas miedo, además ya estoy aquí para ayudarte- le aclaré de forma más tranquila, pero él sólo había comenzado a sollozar tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

Mientras sollozaba, miré su torso observando las múltiples cicatrices que tenía, suspire hondo desviando la mirada al techo, imaginando todo el dolor, miedo, horror, todo lo que seguramente había sentido durante esos largos días y de nuevo comencé a lamentarme en mi mente.

De repente el moyashi apartó las manos de su rostro, se encontraba ya con sus ojos enrojecidos, me miró pero ya no tenía la estampa de pánico, se miraba más tranquilo cosa que me relajó a mí también.

-¿En dónde están… Alma y Lavi?...- cuestionó al percatarse de que sólo éramos nosotros los que estábamos en la cabaña.

\- No tardan en venir- le respondí rascando mi cabeza.

-Quiero… Quiero ir a casa… Kanda… por favor llévame con mi padre- me rogó con una voz que comenzaba a romperse de nuevo, trate de entender su motivo, después de todo lo que paso era normal el deseo de estar con su familia lo más pronto posible. ¿No?...

Un sonido que provenía de las afueras de la cabaña se hizo presente, haciendo que me pusiera alerta de inmediato, luego de unos segundos Lavi entró con una bolsa de plástico negra en manos y llevaba en su espalda una mochila que se miraba llena de algo.

-Al fin llegas- le dije, él solamente había arqueado la ceja, luego sonrió al notar que el moyashi estaba despierto y con aspecto normal.

-¡Allen! ¡Por Dios, que alegría ver que éstas bien!... - le dijo al enano al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo y el moyashi simplemente había sonreído.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero fue un problema llegar, Alma está castigado por haber llegado tarde ayer, y tuve que sacar la comida a escondidas de sus padres... Yo no tenía nada en mi casa...- dijo entregándome la mochila y la bolsa de plástico

-En la mochila esta la comida y en la bolsa hay ropa para Allen-

Me dijo alegre lo que me hizo chasquear la lengua.

-Está bien... Por lo menos conseguiste algo- le dije, luego él se acercó más al moyashi inclinándose para estar a su altura, y lo miró lleno de culpa.

-Allen te ruego que me perdones por haberte dicho tantas cosas, estoy muy arrepentido, lo siento mucho- le dijo al moyashi, quién estaba perplejo ante la disculpa del vampiro de mirada verdes.

-Tranquilo, te perdoné desde hace mucho- le contestó el Moyashi sonriéndole con ternura, no se miraba bien, parecía a punto de volverse a desmayar.

-Vaya sí que tienes un corazón muy hermoso, te lo agradezco- dijo Lavi quién término por abrazarle, mientras tanto yo comencé a preparar la comida que había a la mano y realmente no recordaba cómo se debía de cocinar, nunca lo había hecho además de que no lo necesitaba pero justó cuando estuve a punto de lanzar todo por la ventana Lavi me ayudó, él siendo un Gravedell si sabía cómo preparar comida "humana", ya que fue "humano" hasta hacia poco.

Al final término por hacer una especie de sándwich y una bebida a base de frutas.

Todo estaba bien acomodado en una charola de metal, que colocamos sobre las piernas del moyashi.

-Vamos come, cuándo termines vístete y te llevaremos a casa- dijo Lavi de forma más suave y cálida algo que yo no era capaz de hacer, además de que el asunto del beso me tenía distraído aún.

Luego de darle la comida al moyashi, nos retiramos al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué había comida de mortales en la casa de Alma?- le pregunté a Lavi en un susurró.

-Bueno, te sorprenderá saber que en este momento tienen a un perro, lo trajeron hace 2 días, Alma lo encontró y bueno... Ya sabes cómo se pone... por eso tienen la comida... Además de alimento de perro, pero obviamente no le traería eso a Allen- me respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Un perro? Ya veo- le dije mientras miraba al Moyashi, parecía que no tenía mucho apetito, eran mayores los malestares que las necesidades fisiológicas, sin embargo término toda la comida en pocos minutos.

-Lavi, creo que necesita ir al hospital, está muy débil, además casi no puede hablar ni moverse, hace un rato intentó levantarse y cayó al piso- le dije ya de manera sería dejando a Lavi con un rostro pensativo.

-Lo llevaremos con su padre, él deberá encargarse de eso, nosotros no lo podemos llevar a un hospital- me aseveró y en realidad tenían razón, Hasu y Gravedell no debían tener tanto contacto con los humanos, y que decir de un ex "Alimento" como lo era yo.

Luego de que el moyashi había terminado su comida, Lavi comenzó a sacar de la bolsa de plástico varias prendas, y dio a escoger al Moyashi las que gustará, de cuatro camisetas y playeras, eligió una playera blanca de cuello redondo y de manga larga que decidió combinar con unos pantalones deportivos igual blancos con franjas grises a los costados, con unas cintas ajustables en la cadera.

Lavi y yo abandonamos el pequeño cuarto para que él se vistiera y mientras lo hacía nos sentamos en el suelo de la pequeña sala de la cabaña.

-Yuu… ¿crees que su padre este vivo?- me preguntó mirando al suelo dejándome confundido.

-Supongo… si es que no lo mataron los Hasu... -

-Pasaron ocho semanas, hay una probabilidad grande de que si lo hayan buscado, esperemos que no fuera así - me dijo tomando aire para calmar sus nervios, pero notó igual los míos.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- me preguntó de pronto sacándome de lugar, no entendí bien la pregunta o a que se refería, hasta que habló nuevamente sonriendo.

-¿Por qué besaste a Allen anoche?- la pregunta logró dejarme helado, y una enorme sensación de vergüenza me dominó, incline el rostro sintiéndome como un ratón enjaulado.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?… - dije un poco nervioso pero claro disimulando.

-Anoche di una vuelta de guardia por el bosque y pase por aquí, sin querer los miré a través de la ventana, sólo unos cuantos segundos, que al parecer disfrutaron mucho ¿o acaso me equivoco?- dijo mirándome de manera fría, supuse que no le había agradado la idea de vernos juntos.

-Hmp... Fue algo muy extraño, sin embargo, creo que al final, ambos lo disfrutamos… fue él quien lo inició... Créeme, no fue algo que yo esperará... -

Respondí directo y sin titubeos.

-Eso está mal, no deben... Recuerda lo que eres... Lo que somos, y lo que él es, es algo peligroso, tienes suerte de tener un buen autocontrol- me dijo desaprobando el beso por completo, o por lo menos eso daba a entender por su tono de voz.

-Lo sé... Pero realmente no me interesó que era cada quién en ese momento...- respondí cortante.

-¿Lo amas?- me cuestiono más calmado.

Amar... Era una palabra con un significado complicado, al menos para mí, ¿Qué era realmente amar a alguien?... Solo sentía que debía estar cerca suyo, sentirlo... ¿Eso era amor o no?... Aunque no quisiera admitirlo... Pero ¿que había de él?... ¿Él me amaba?...

-No se…- respondí sincerándome por completo, todo era confuso y nuevo para mí.

-¿Te gusta?-

Me preguntó preocupándose un poco.

-… Tal vez- Eran muchos sentimientos dentro de mí, y la expresión "gustar" comenzaba a tener diferentes significados, me confundía más cada que la imagen del beso regresaba a mi mente.

-Yuu… normalmente estoy en contra de este tipo de situaciones, pero debo decir que si tú no lo amas no debiste dejar que él te besará, debiste evitarlo...-

Me dijo dejándome pensativo, saboreando sus palabras.

-Deja de llorar, sólo fue un estúpido beso, nada más paso- intentaba defenderme.

-Un beso es suficiente para que algo grande comience, además, tú sabes a la perfección que si él no estuviera tan débil, algo "más" hubiera pasado- fue todo lo que dijo, y guardó silencio hasta que el ligero y débil sonido de unos pasos se escuchó tras nosotros.

Era el moyashi quién se sostenía del marco de la puerta, sus piernas temblaban, con esfuerzo alzó la cabeza y nos miró a ambos.

-Estoy listo… vámonos… por favor…- nos pidió con una voz apenas audible.

Me levanté del piso y caminé hasta él, me incline dándole la espalda y mis brazos hacia atrás.

-Sube a mi espalda, no puedes caminar aún- le dije y de inmediato obedeció colocando su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, lo tomé con fuerza de las piernas y lo levanté sin esfuerzo, en realidad era ligeros.

-Sostente con fuerza, pronto llegaremos a tu hogar- le dije para luego comenzar a correr junto con Lavi quién iba a la retaguardia vigilando que no hubiera ninguna clase de peligro cerca de nosotros.

El sol aun no era muy fuerte por lo que no nos haría mucho daño aún, tardamos alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar a nuestro destino, por suerte aun recordaba el camino a su hogar sin ningún problema.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de entrada principal y noté que el Moyashi estaba apenas consiente, lo bajé con cuidado de mi cuerpo y Lavi le ayudo a sostenerse en pie.

El Moyashi abrió ligeramente sus ojos y me miró preocupado, más yo simplemente sonreí ladeado no muy notorio, giré y toque la puerta cuatro veces, pasaron algunos minutos y nadie acudía, toque de nuevo esta vez más fuerte pero igual nadie acudía. Comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

El Moyashi cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta ya abrazaba a Lavi casi a punto de romper en llanto cuándo de nuevo abrió sus ojos cómo si algo hubiese recordado y era así.

-Ve por la puerta de atrás…- me dijo el moyashi rogando y sin negarle me dirigí hacia atrás de la casa tratando de encontrar la puerta trasera, pero me encontré con el jardín, en dónde suspire lleno de alivio al mirar a un hombre con un delantal, guantes de goma y un sombrero, regaba las flores con una pequeña regadera de metal, reconocí que era la padre del Moyashi pues tenía la misma mirada gris, el cabello castaño y parecía ser ya un hombre de alrededor de 40 años.

Me oculte rápidamente y regresé con Lavi y el Moyashi.

-Esta atrás, Moyashi tienes que ir tú sólo con él, si nos mira a nosotros ¿cómo explicaríamos que te trajimos? tendrás que inventarle algo para explicar tu desaparición- le dije y me miró confundido.

-Está bien… - me dijo ya separándose de Lavi y dando cortos pasos temblorosos, su equilibrio era deficiente aún, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, justo antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina, regresó la mirada y nos miró sonriendo con esa ternura que lo caracterizaba.

-Gracias… muchas gracias- nos dijo aún con esa sonrisa inocente, Lavi y yo sólo pudimos devolverle la sonrisa y decirle adiós con las manos, pero justo antes de que se diera paso al jardín me acerqué deteniéndolo del brazo.

-Por favor cuídate... - le dije en voz baja recibiendo una mirada sorprendida que se volvió avergonzada de un momento a otro.

-Kanda... Te debo mucho... Gracias por todo... ¿Volveré a verte?- respondió al borde del llanto una vez más.

-Volveré Moyashi... Esta noche vendré a verte...- susurré y el sólo se había quedado con los ojos mucho más abiertos, se sonrojándose.

-¿En serio?... Creo que no podría ser más feliz... Me sentiría muy mal si me dejas...- me dijo acariciando mi rostro cosa que me tensó inmediatamente, pero tras unos segundos sentí cálido.

\- ¿Y eso que significa torpe Moyashi?...- le pregunté, por alguna razón sentía que intentaba decirme algo pero él solo negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada... Mi nombre es Allen, no Moyashi... Te veré luego...- me dijo tras reír y separar su mano de mi rostro para luego continuar con su camino, y al perderlo de vista Lavi y yo emprendidos el caminó de regresó.

-Creo que de verdad le gustas...- me dijo Lavi mientras Caminábamos.

-Cállate inútil...- le respondí sintiéndome abochornado, realmente no sabía si era cierto o no, y hasta cierto punto me interesaba saber que sentía el moyashi por mí.

Ahora era turno de planear que haría con migo, necesitaba estar oculto y comenzaba a tener ideas para mi nueva vida.

"La vida de un humano podría ser interesante"- pensé, pero lo primero que deseaba era indagar acerca de mi familia, y por lo menos intentar recordar cómo era mi vida antes de que todo comenzará. Resolver algunas incógnitas que tenía en mi mente. Encontrar mi respuesta a la pregunta que siempre me había hecho.

¿Quién era yo realmente?.

Hasta aquí el capitulo! w sahsgdahgdsasd díganme que les pareció?, dejen sus bellos comentarios y reviews que con gusto ya saben siempre leo, *reparte cajas de pañuelos* se que lloraron :'D xDDD ok no pero espero que les haya gustado mucho, se vienen momentos duros en la historia así que váyanse preparando que el próximo capitulo viene el doble de recargado de feels, el reencuentro con Mana y muchos misterios mas, Kanda comenzara a indagar sobre su vida pasada y encontrara algunas pistas que créanme serán una gran sorpresa!. tengan una bella semana! se les quiere, les mando besotes y abrazos! y antes de irme quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Marlene-shan y Anabell_Martinez por sus dedicatorias e invitaciones en sus fics yullen, créanme los estoy leyendo y son preciosos :3, les recomiendo leer sus historias bellas, The Switch, El príncipe del lobo y el príncipe amargado, Kaku no Genjitsu [realidad imaginada] de Marlene-shan y El regalo perfecto de Anabell_Martinez, gracias chicas!, bueno eso seria todo! w bye bye!


End file.
